


Lunar Eclipse

by Tsssukiii



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Brief mentions of aged up Pro Hero BNHA characters, But don't worry they're all villians, Crackles HAHAHAH, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, LOTS OF SINGING CUZ THIS AUTHOR LOVE CHEESY SONGS, M/M, Mentions of boomboomboi, My First Fanfic, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharkboi, Shitty fighting scenes, Slow Burn, They're my babies so EVERYONE gets an OP quirk, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Writing 4 fun, broccoli boi and halfhalfboi, mostly Kuroo singing cheesy love songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsssukiii/pseuds/Tsssukiii
Summary: Having being shocked to know that Hinata signed him up for UA's entrance exam after being late to school one day, Tsukishima finds his fingers itching to strangle Hinata's neck for signing him up for things he didn't ask for. Hinata encourages Tsukishima to use his quirk more openly, but this is the point, he doesn't have one.Haikyuu!! X BNHA AUin whereas everybody in Haikyuu goes to UA and looks up to pro hero BNHA gang
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 128
Kudos: 260





	1. You, WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfic, it's a spur of the moment thing so it might be badly edited, probs some grammar wrong or something. I'll try as hard as I can to not make them OOC.

Tsukki was late. Very late to school. He was running to school as fast as he can. It was just perfect because today's his last day of middle school, and he wasn't obliged to be late.If it wasn't for Akiteru's happy graduation party yesterday , he wouldn't have slept in. 

Cursing his brother for making him late, he noticed it was the time around spring that cherry blossoms started to fall. Cherry blossoms around him falling gracefully, too bad he didn't get the chance to suck up this beauty since he was running late.

Amidst his running, he heard an annoying ringtone he set for a specific annoying person, so that whenever he heard that ringtone, he knew he needed ignore the messages and phone calls sent by the said person. The annoying person was Hinata. He ignored it, but it kept buzzing, because usually Hinata would give up after 2-3 calls. Tsukishima thought it was important so he picked the damn phone up,

_"WHAT"_

"Sheesh, Tsukishima, no need to be rude, it's so late now, are you still planning on coming to school??"

"Of course I am idiot, my mom's gonna kill me if I don't go to the last day of middle school. "

  
"I have great news Tsukishima!! And it happened just now!!" Sang Hinata through the phone.

  
"Whatever it is, can't you wait until I **get** to class?"

"But, its--"

  
After that Tsukishima hung up the phone and continued running until he made it to school. He was still late though , 20 minutes late to be exact.

Their homeroom teacher was a polite old lady. When he got to his class, he was practically sweating a waterfall. "I'm sorry, teacher, I slept in" Tsukishima said, faking a smile. "It's okay, dear, we all do that sometimes" Some of his classmates snicked at him, one of them being Hinata. He shot him a deadly glare, urging him to stop laughing. It seemed to work, Hinata closed his mouth immediately.

  
He took his seat, his seat was behind Hinata and beside Yamaguchi, the King sat far away since he was always getting into petty fights with Hinata.

After homeroom class ended, there was some time left until the next teacher got here, Hinata turned to him. "TSUKISHIMA,I SO EXCITED" beamed Hinata with sparkling eyes.

"What the hell, save your puppy eyes for the King, I ain't having it" Tsukishima said, annoyed.

  
He didn't know why but Yamaguchi flinched suddenly, just as he was about to ask what's wrong. Hinata interrupted, "GUESS WHO SIGNED UP FOR THE UA ENTRANCE EXAM"

Rolling his eyes "Geez, I guess who " said Tsukishima in a bored tone.

Yamaguchi looks terrified. 

_"YOU,ME,KAGEYAMA AND YAMAGUCHI"_

  
_"WHAT?!!!"_ Tsukki slapped his hand on the table suddenly, and stood up . _"WHAT THE HELL?!! I did not agree to this"_

Now he gets why Yamaguchi's so flinchy.

  
"What did you tell him, Yamaguchi " said Tsukishima menacingly and pissed off that his best friend had betrayed him.

"I'm sorry Tsukki, I-" before Yamaguchi got to apologise, Hinata stood up to defend him "Hey, I know you're probably pissed off-" "VERY pissed of" "yeah, yeah whatever, at Yamaguchi, but I swear it's my idea ,not his, so don't get mad at him ok?"

Seeing the shrimp defending his scared enough to piss best friend, he calmed down a bit and sat down. "Shoot"

  
"You remember the good news I was telling about you earlier when you were running late??"said Hinata.

"Yeah? What about it," Tsukishima replied with a nonchalant look on his face.

"The officials came by this morning and said they are currently short staffed so they are in a hurry to collect names for the UA entrance exam, then I remembered before, one time Yamaguchi mentioned that your brother is currently working at a Pro-Hero agency as an intern, and maybe some day later he would be a Pro-Hero too!! So, I thought, signing you up would be a good idea! " Hinata said in all one breath, eyes starry. Simply amazing. He mumbled quietly under his breath "Who knew you would be so grumpy about it" He then added "You should use your quirk more often!! It's so cool ! Blocking off Ushijima at the game and stuff" 

  
"If I was using a quirk, I would have been disqualified, idiot" he said to Hinata with an extremely annoyed look. So Hinata thought he had a quirk after he blocked off Ushijima in a practice match? Don't be ridiculous

"You're so stingy, Tsukishima, you should use your quirk more often" pestered Hinata jabbing his finger on his shoulder.

_Since when did I mentioned I even had a quirk?_ Thought Tsukishima to himself bitterly

He ignored Hinata and his mind then wandered to his brother, Akiteru ,Tsukishima sighed quietly at the thought of his brother. If only that was the truth. Yamaguchi seemed to sense his quiet sorrow and looked at him worryingly, "Are you okay, Tsukki? You seem down all of the sudden..."

"I'm fine" he said in a monotone way. Yeah, only if he was fine. He's trying his best not to let anyone know he's disappointed in his own brother.

  
"CMON GUYS!! WE GOTTA GO TO THE HALL AND GRADUATE!!" shouted Hinata excited and jumping at the door, with Kageyama waiting beside him. He's always full of energy, how does Kageyama keep up with him?

  
Tsukishima got up along with Yamaguchi , and started to walk to the hall with them. All of them are excited but he wasn't. He was devastated. First of all , since Hinata had this great idea of signing him up into UA, the best school in Japan,it occurred to him that he should at to least get into UA's general studies. Second of all, he doesn't know that if you fail the practical exam, you get to be accepted into UA or not. 

  
Since nobody ever saw Yamaguchi use his quirk before, everybody thought he was quirkless. But it was actually the other way around, he was the quirkless one and not Yamaguchi. None of his friends know he is quirkless except for his family and Yamaguchi.

  
Yamaguchi seemed to notice again with his weird tsukki super senses. "I tried to talk him out about it, I'm really sorry, Tsukki" said Yamaguchi with his sad puppy eyes. "All right, I get it, stop being a worrywart," replied Tsukishima."I'm really sorry genuinely sorry" apologized Yamaguchi thinking his best friend is mad. "But, look at the bright side, you can ditch the exam right? It's not compulsory even if you signed up, you could say you're sick or make up something as an excuse" 

Since Tsukishima can't stay mad at his sincere apology although it sometimes pisses him off with the unecessity. He thought about what he can do to ditch the exam.

  
One side of him wants to ditch it, but the other doesn't. He doesn't know why exactly, but the thought of him going to UA is chilling, not the bad kind, but the excited kind, it's calling him in, the thought is like a whirlwind of confusion,maybe its because UA is literally the best school in Japan and he wouldn't miss up the opportunity to make his family proud especially his brother. 

  
But then he doesn't have a quirk. It's gonna be more difficult for him to get into UA just through the written exam. He heard the practical exams to UA was brutal and dangerous. Some rumours said that people died in that exam.

  
It was honestly scaring Tsukishima 'What if I don't make it out alive???' 'What if people found out I'm quirkless?? I'm be the laughing stock of the century' weird thoughts started to consume him. Then a brilliant idea popped up , like a lightbulb above his head.

What if he gave it a chance?

  
Since he doesn't have a quirk, he could just hide and wait it out until the end OR he could find ways to steal points from other students. This devious plan is perfect for him since UA doesn't limit what you can bring along with you into the exam. He remembered a gadget of his brother's that is perfect for the job.


	2. Aki's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei finds a secret.

Tsukishima was at home searching through his brothers belongings in his brother's room. It's empty since Akiteru moved out months ago. But Akiteru still had some stuff that he hadn't took with him because it was just too many. 

Tsukishima took the literacy and use some of his free time to search through his brother's old junk rather than to use his free time to relax or read a book about random dinosaur facts. His mom heard the commotion upstairs.

"Kei, are you searching for something??" She shouted from downstairs. "Um, yeah, I'm actually looking for Aki's hero equipment that he has lying around and-" before he got to finish his sentence. 

"Um, yeah , about that, one of my friends decided to sign me up for the UA entrance exam because I was running late, that day" Tsukishima explained to his mom sheepishly.

  
"What?! Was it Tadashi, I don't believe he would do this, would he?, I should call--" Fumed Mrs Tsukishima, her hands crossed on her chest. "Before jumping to conclusions,mom--" he said cutting in her mid-sentence. "It wasn't him, it was Hinata Shouyou, the guy with the sun quirk and orange hair. Mrs Tsukishima was speechless and her mind suddenly connected with the reason of why her youngest son is going through his older brothers belongings.

"Follow me," instructed Mrs Tsukishima as they both went down the basement. The basement as messy and dark, but they'd be darned if they don't find Akiteru's old hero equipment in this pile of junk.

"A--ha!! Found it!" Mrs Tsukishima said to her son excitedly. The thing they're looking for is actually a really old model of a quirk enhancer. The quirk enhancer is like people on drugs, it boosts people's quirks, then wears off after a certain amount of time. The production of the quirk enhancer have been stopped due to Villians wanting to get their hands on this. Could you imagine the destruction caused by Villians on drugs??! 

  
The quirk enhancer is actually a fluid that you inject into you body, strengthing both your quirk and your muscles, meaning, you get super strength and super speed as a boost. 

  
"Kei, are you sure about this? We don't know of it's stable of not... Maybe we should call your brother just in case, or maybe you could reconsider about going to the UA Entrance Exam, it'll be too dangerous for you" 

  
"No, there's no need to call him, and I'll be fine ok??" Tsukishima said determined to keep this a secret. And his pride is on the line since it's Hinata here they're talking about, no way is Tsukishima gonna chicken out , or else he's not gonna hear the end of it.

Mrs Tsukishima look really bothered as she said "Kei, listen to me, if anything life-threatening happens remember to just run, and keep your emotions in check" Her eye looking at Tsukishima directly, suddenly sounding really strict, like a general about to send his soldiers out to battle.

"Alright" Tsukishima said, feeling a bit off , as his mom is usually sweet and caring. Acting strict is really off character for her, he thought to himself.

  
 _'Also,_ _what about controlling and keeping my emotions in check? Is she scared I'm gonna get feral and punch the daylights out of annoying people? Been there, done that'_ Tsukishima shrugged it off clearly not taking this as a warning.

Then, the day came day of the Entrance Exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic strayed soooooo far from my original outline. I'll explain their quirks in later chapters. The quirk enhancer is something I made up in my mind for the sake of the fanfic , although it's similar to the Trigger in BNHA, it's still a product of my own imagination. ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ


	3. Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki goes for the entrance exam.

Then the day came, the day of the UA Entrance Exam. 

Due to UA High School being in Tokyo, Tsukishima woke up early in the morning to get on the train so that he doesn't miss the exam. He told Yamaguchi and the others to go without him since their houses are closer to the train stations. Tsukishima enjoyed the quiet mornings where the birds chirped musically into his ears. He enjoyed the solitude.

  
Mainly because nobody was there annoying him and making him nervous for the exam which requires a quirk. To be honest, Tsukishima doesn't even know if the syringe will work on quirkless people. Good thing there wasn't a lot of people on the early morning train. Looking left and right, praying that the quirk enhancer won't have any defects or even deform his body, _'Here goes nothing'_ he thought to himself. Palms sweaty, he hold the syringe nervously above him arm, with a press of a finger, he shakily injected the the fluid. He put a bandage across the wound to stop the bleeding. He then proceeded to throw the syringe into a nearby trashcan.

Seconds after injecting the fluid into his body, he felt sick, nauseous and had the sudden urge to throw up. He felt it was okay since he could still pretend he was fine, but then a wave of discomfort started taking over his body,he could feel himself cold sweating. By this point Tsukishima was suddenly so regretting he took that thing without his brother's concent. 

Tsukishima gulped as the through he was going to die. _'End me out of this misery please'_ a voice inside him said pleadingly. His vision is blurry and fuzzy. His head is dizzy with all the spinning around him, his eyes is unfocusing and starting to close.

  
' _Im loosing conciousness...damn it'_ Tsukishima thought weakly. Before he fainted, he heard a velvety, deep fruity voice calling of him. 

_"Hey... Are you....?!... I can...."_ Those were the last words he heard before he fainted.

Tsukishima felt at peace. Everything was eerily silent, until he heard a loud bang. Which sounds like somebody opening the door very violently. He snapped his eyes open at the sudden sound.

"Where am I?" Tsukishima looked at a clock hanging on the wall as he mumbled to the person who came in.

_'Phew, there's still time'_

"Well, you're in the UA nurse's office, I'm Recovery Girl and a student bought you in after you fainted on the train," Recovery Girl explained to him. "I give it you're here to take the exam?" She also added. Tsukishima nodded as a response. A horrifying thought crossed him and he asked in a tight voice "Did you do a checkup on me?" 

  
"No, nothing of sorts, just did a temperature check, no sickness of sorts, so how did you faint?" said Recovery Girl questionly. "Nervous perhaps?" She chuckled.

  
"Yeah, I should probably get going now, or else I'll be late to the exam" Tsukishima got up as quickly as possible to get the hell out of here.H then proceeded to thank Recovery Girl for her treatment. After thanking her, he went straight to the halls to get his written exam done.

2 hours later~ After written exam

  
The written exam was seriously a walk in the park for him. But what got Tsukishima anxious was the practical exam. First being he doesn't know what got boosted due to the syringe, second of all he have no control at all of what he was gonna do or doing. _'I gonna be careful of hurting people or else I'm gonna get disqualified'_ he thought warily as he gulped. He then speeded up to his next destination.

  
Tsukishima arrived at the UA auditorium, where Present Mic is going to give instructions on the practical exam. When he entered, he was lots of people with different quirks and he was amazed. So many variation of quirks gathered in one place, Tsukishima was certainly impressed by the way UA attracted lots of talented quirk users. He was also blown away by how high tech UA is.

His mood was destroyed by an annoying ginger head named Hinata Shouyou called him. "Hey, Tsukishima!!!!! Glad you finally made it!!!! We also saved you a seat!" he shouted across the room waving his hand around like a maniac. Due to the stares he was receiving, he suddenly felt really self-conscious and speed walked to the seat next to Yamaguchi. 

The lights are suddenly dimmed and Present Mic came up to explain the rules to the UA practical exam. Tsukishima was mixed feelings at the moment, because even though he was nervous, he's actually looking forward to it as well.

"As you know, the UA practical exams change every year because we are always evolving to make students use their power to the extent to save people and lives " shouted Present Mic. 

"Let me explain the rules, the practicals exam this year will be accompanied with the help of our third year students, but don't worry, you don't have to defeat them, you just have to take the scarves that are tied to their arms, all scarves are tied loosely. To prevent the gap of abilities between the candidates and the UA third years, we'll put quirk restrictors on them." Present Mic paused as to catch his breath " Of course, different coloured scarves mean different points: 

"Orange - 10 points"  
"Red - 20 points"  
"Silver - 30 points"  
"Turquoise - 40 points"  
"Purple - 50 points"

" And lastly but not least-" Present Mic yelled excitedly with an evil glint in his eyes. " Black scarves -- with the highest point score of 80, are worn by UA's Top 5 students, they're sly and incredibly hard to catch!! To pass, each candidate much have as much as 70 points !  
All right, now all candidates please move to Battle Centre A, UA's largest mock battle field, where everybody will take the exam together. Fighting between candidates and taking other candidate's scarves are against the rules! Our CCTVs will make sure of that! All candidates are to gather 70 points within 30 minutes. Good luck to all candidates!!!" Present Mic ended his speech with enthusiasm.

  
 _'70 points?! That's insane, how do I even gather that many points, even if I run into one of the Top 5 , I won't be even able to touch them '_ Tsukishima thought to his dismay.

Looking around and analyzing everyone's quirk, he felt that he's probably doomed. ' _Well, I'm here arent I? I don't have any dignity to lose anymore'_ Tsukishima sighed at the though as he,Yamaguchi and the others went to Battle Centre A. 

  
"Tsukki, I'd probably not pass this because I'm not fast or strong like Hinata or Kageyama, actually I'd probably-- Tsukki??! Are you ok?!" Yamaguchi shouted at his best friend, Tsukishima was pale, well paler than usual. " I'm ok Yamaguchi, let's split up from now" mumbled Tsukishima annoyingly. "No, Tsukki , you're unwell and I'm not your best friend if I don't accompany you! " demanded Yanaguchi. Tsukishima was very annoyed to this point because he didn't want to hurt Yamaguchi with these unknown powers. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, his determination to accompany him still unwavering.

"Fine, but I have a condition" huffed Tsukishima while crossing his hands. " Yes, I'll agree to whatever it is" huffed Yamaguchi. "Stay away from sight and hide in a safe spot if a third year suddenly shows up,ok?" Tsukishima commanded. Yamaguchi looked at his best friend's weirdly protective behavior and nodded.

  
"Let the exam begin!!!!" Present Mic shouted through the PA system around the exam area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word count for chapters are as irregular as they get lol


	4. Mysterious Third Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei start the entrance exam

The insanely high iron doors to Battle Centre A opened. Inside was a mock city with high buildings, the air was still as Present Mic began the countdown.

"3.....2....." Present Mic counted down, everyone had this murderous and predatorious aura that creeped Tsukishima out.

"1!" Everyone pushed and fought to get into the arena first, even before Tsukishima realized he and Yamaguchi had been left behind. Even the two idiots Hinata and Kageyama are gone.  
  
  


"Let's go" Tsukishima ushered Yamaguchi. They both catch up to the crowd. But there are so only a limited number of third years compared to a big crowd of people like them. People where taking scarves from third years left and right. The numbers of third years are decreasing, and Tsukishima was once panicking in his ever boring life. He didn't know how to activate the maybe-quirk he gained from the quirk enhancer. His calm demeanor was soon failing him as he spiralled into darkness. He and Yamaguchi ran aimlessly into a rural and quiet residential area.  
  


"Shit, how are we supposed to find anyone here??" Tsukishima hissed impatiently.  
Yamaguchi tried to calm him down by patting his shoulder and say " It's okay, I'll always believe you Tsukki, you always plow through even during hard times" Yamaguchi gave an encouraging smile.   
  
  


Frantically looking around the neighborhood, Tsukishima suddenly saw a blob of black jump past above him, the person was jumping along rooftops like a skilled assasin, wearing his Hero suit. He's wearing a red and black cat helmet, with a number 4 showing in red LED lights on the the right side of his helmet. His also wore a white jacket painted with a big red "X", a black undershirt and some really cool and futuristic sneakers. His futuristic Nike sneakers were blood red with holographic words flowing out from the heel.  
If Tsukishima had the time to think , he would say this person has really nice taste in clothes.  
  


The person stopped on one of the rooftops, seemingly bored nobody came to find him. He turned around and Tsukishima saw a night black scarf tied to his arm, Tsukishima's eyes lit up.  
"Hey you! With the black scarf!!!" Tsukishima belted towards the third year. The third year seemed to already notice his presence and started running again. Well, it's the point of this exam right? He told Yamaguchi to hide and Yamaguchi did what he was told. He went behind an abandoned building and peeked. He peeked on how would his best friend comprehend when the stakes are this high.  
  
  


To his shock, Tsukishima jumped and grasped the top of a wall, then miraculous pulled himself up to the top , he ran then jumped to the rooftop of the house beside the wall. Yamaguchi was so proud of Tsukishima because mainly it looked cool that made it look like he did that effortlessly.  
  
  


Breath taken, he watched as Tsukishima chase after the third year.  
  


Tsukishima was actually shocked himself too. His noodle limbs actually have power to pull himself up against a wall and jump from the rooftop of a house to another? Now, he was chasing after the third year, to say, he think the quirk enhancer enhanced his natural reflexes and muscle power,which, he was actually relieved there were nothing else other than these.  
  
  


When Present Mic said there were quirk restrictors on the third years, he felt like there were none, the third year he was chasing is so in-control and confident in his movement, it looks like nothing is bothering him at all. 'So, this is what's it's like to be in UA's Top 5,' Tsukishima thought amazed at the third year's speed. _'Hinata is such a bad influence'_ a small smile creep onto his lips, as the wind blew his hair ruffly.  
  
  


Gaining speed, he tried to get close to the third year's arms. Just before he caught it, the third year disappeared into thin air. The third year appeared again in front of the building in front of him. The third year pointed his index finger hooking it tauntingly at Tsukishima, which seems like he's trying to say _'Come at me'_. The person then put his hands on his hips, he seems fed up with such a weak challenger.  
  
  


Although Tsukishima was panting, his body fatigue, lungs filled with cold air, and his Adidas tracks are wet all over, but for the first time in his life, he felt alive. He already tasted the thrill of having a quirk, he only wished it could last.  
  
  


Locking his eyes at the third year, he jumped , the rooftop he was on was destroyed due to the pressure Tsukishima excerted on it to jump off it. He luckily landed not far from the third year. The taunting third year saw his foe chasing him again and he got up and ran too. This time , he ran into the city, where there's tons of obstacles, making the distance between them even long.  
  
  
  


Looking behind himself, the third year still saw Tsukishima catching up behind him with incredible speed. Jumping from building to building gracefully and effortlessly, he would say this kid's a monster.  
  
  


Tsukishima looked at his watch. '7 minutes left' Tsukishima panicked as he continues to go after the Mr. cat helmet. Although he was panicking, he forced himself to ignore the distractions and hinders of the outside world. ' Think....Since there's such a large gap between us, the only solution to this would be a large moving object crashing into the building so suddenly that Cat helmet won't have enough time to react and lose footing, hence falling onto the concrete road. Then, there could be an opening for me to grab his wrist and pull the scarf off as he falls off the building.' He calculated. But what could that large moving object be? It's impossible. The only large moving object with enough force and weight to crash into a big solid building and make it all crumble down would be a trailer or an eighteen-wheeler. Only problem is there was no one helping him to control it, and no way in hell would he drag Yamaguchi into this.

  
  
As he was thinking other possible ways to close the distance between him and the third year, a candidate near him used his quirk to blow up the glass of a building to slow down his target, the explosion was so big that he shattered glasses flew everywhere and cutted Tsukishima's thigh, claves and arm, creating a deep gashes with blood gushing out of his wounds.

_Drip,drip,drip_

Wounded and unable to move, he watched helplessly as the cat-helmeted third year jump farther away from him.

He saw something shiny amongst all the shattered glass on the ground, but it's red now since it's drenched in his blood. ' _A bracelet? Looks expensive_ ' Tsukishima thought it was odd so see such expensive jewelry lying on the ground, he took it and put it in his pocket. He says to himself he'll turn it in to the teachers after the exam.

Sighing, Tsukishima was loosing sight of the third year, he thought about giving up and finding other people, until he lost his footing as the earth beneath him shook violently, the buildings around him turned to debris as something scaly started to errupt beneath his feet. People where starting to come out and see what the sudden commotion was about. Some were terrified that it could be a sudden earthquake while others thought that it's was somebody's quirk dealing some massive damage. Because of buildings that collapsed, there were tons of dust in the air, nobody can see what was beneath it. Everybody stood watching from a safe distance as they suddenly hear a deep rumble, it sounded like a low-frequency bellow, similiar to rumbling thunder before a rainstorm. Then it appeared poking only top of it's head out from the dust. Murderous, piercing yellow eyes looking at everybody menacingly. This seemed to caught the attention of the cat-helmeted third year, he seems to be in shock and stopped in his tracks to see what have happened.

"Wow, whose quirk is that"  
  
  


"Amazing, I literally got goosebumps"  
  
  


"I wish I had an amazing quirk like that"  
  
  


"Wait, there's something moving underneath...."  
  
  


"What's that, an animal-based quirk?"  
  
  


"There's a blond guy on top on that scaly thing"

A moment of silence until everyone notices what it actually was.  
  
  


"Hey....I don't have a good feeling about this...."  
  
  


"Is it running towards us? "  
  


"What is that thing"  
  
  


A scaly monster steps out of the rubble and reveal it's whole body, it has a massive body and unusual looking fin on its back. Then it started running into buildings bashing everything in sight with its tail and body.  
  
  


" I-- I-- ITS A DINO---N---SAUR R---UN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES" Some random candidate stammered out with fear. It was chaos, everybody was running frantically in every direction. Hero instincts kicking in, every third year on set carried candidates with weaker physical ability to a safer area.  
  


The teachers watching through drones in the sky are amazed and terrified at the same time. It was then Aizawa noticed there was a candidate standing on top of the ferocious beast. "Can you bring the drones closer? I want to see the face of the kid" commanded Aizawa. " It was after some time than UA reeled in a big one" Principal Nezu said laughing maniacally while drinking his tea and spilling it everywhere. " Would it be a bad idea if we stopped the exams? " Present Mic asked with a frown on his face. "No, let it continue, this could be good hero training for the third years too" Principal Nezu added " It would be fun if we get to see the quirk of this young one"  
  


Tsukishima was dizzy from the sudden earthquake, he opened his eyes to see himself standing on top of a fucking Spinosaurus, Tsukishima grabbed on to one of the spines on the it's head. His inner nerd kicked in _' Impossible?! How did this ancient beautiful creature from 59 million years ago be suddenly here?'_ he thought to himself almost shedding tears of joy. Spinosaurus, or spine lizard, was distinguished by its vast size (59 feet long, probably as long as eight cars put together) and likely weight of a couple of tons more than T. rex. It has a mysterious 5.5-foot sail on its back—a fin-like fan. It's also taller than the t-rex, standing at 23 feet, meaning has the height of two elephants combined, with red, grey and black trailing all over it's body and sail, it is indeed a magnificent sight to behold.  
  
  


Admist the chaos and dangling on top of a beautiful killing machine, Tsukishima gained sign of the cat-helmeted third year. He stopped and he seems to be admiring the beast. As if it's read Tsukishima's mind, the Spinosaurus ran until it crashed in the building the cat-helmeted third year was standing on.Tsukishima saw this chance and jumped off the Spinosaurus before impact, preparing to grab the third year by the wrist. Glass and debris flying everywhere, the building crumbled as it lost support. To Tsukishima's present surprise, although there was a shock factor, everything was coming together. The cat-helmeted third year lost his footing and fell from the building. Tsukishima saw his chance and sprang to catch the third year. Although he planned to catch him by his wrist, Tsukishima didn't saw the debris on top closing in on him, the third year seemed to notice and bolted to catch Tsukishima first by pulling his hand. Both still in the air, holding hands, ' _This is so akward'_ Tsukishima thought. In order to cushion Tsukishima from falling to the rubble beneath, the third year candled Tsukishima bridal style to cushion for him, Tsukishima automatically tied his arms around the third year's neck. Tsukishima felt blood rushing into his face, making him turn bright red in a matter of seconds. Too shocked and embarrassed to say anything, Tsukishima closed his eyes bracing for impact.

Except..... there wasn't one, when he opened his eyes again. He saw him and the third year being carried by a guy with wild grey and white hair. This person seems to have a mutation type quirk because he has beautiful owl-like wings. They're sitting on the back owl boy, Tsukishima felt sort of rude sitting on a random person's back. He wriggled,  
"Let me go" demanded Tsukishima. The third year replied "No can do, princess, if you do that we'll both fall" he chuckled. Even though the third year's helmet muffled his actual voice, Tsukishima though it was familiar, like he heard it somewhere before. That velvety, fruity voice....

"I have a name and it's not princess, it's Tsukishima, idiot" barked Tsukishima as he notices he's still grabbing the third year by the neck, to prevent his from falling, he felt another wave of heat hit his face. "Tsukishima's a mouthful, can I call you Tsukki, instead?" Replied the third year.  
  


"Sorry to break it to you, but you are not qualified to use that name yet" Tsukishima remarked with an annoyed huff.  
  


"Yet? , you see that's not fair because I saved your life, so I demand I get the qualification to call you that immediately" chimed the third year light-heartedly. It sounds like he's smirking while talking.  
  
  


Tsukishima guess he had a pretty solid reason so he gave in. "Fine" he huffed since he wasn't a nickname person. The only person that has the privilege to use this name is Yamaguchi, his childhood best friend.

Tsukishima thought this person must worked out a lot, because he back was sturdy even with the weight of 2 people.

Aside from the small banter, the wind blowing softly in his hair, he looked at the sky above them, it's so beautiful, Tsukishima thought to himself again, quirks are such blessings, people are lucky to have them.When suddenly owl boy snapped his out of his post-depressive thoughts.  
  
  


"Got a feisty one eh? Kuroo" joked owl boy. 'Kuroo' laughed, Tsukishima felt the rumble in Kuroo's chest, he felt his heartbeat quicken and looked away in another direction.  
  
  


Then owl boy landed in a safe zone where other students are gathered. "Thanks, bo" said the cat-helmeted third year to owl boy 'bo'.  
  


'Bo' just grinned devilishly and took off again.  
  
  


"Who are you and how long are you planning to hold me" hissed Tsukishima while wriggling out of kuroo's firm hold. The third year finally realizing he's still holding Tsukishima, unwillingly put him down.  
  
  


"Thank you" Tsukishima mumbled softly. The third year raised his index finger to say something but was interrupted, "Okay students, we hope you did well, this is the end of the exam. Please give your scarves and register your name before you leave the gate of Battle Centre A, all candidates are to return to the auditorium." said Present Mic through the speakers.  
  
  


Then was then Tsukishima realized after all that trouble, he didn't even get what he went through it for, the scarf!!!! He didn't get the scarf after the time limit. He was just so distracted by the thrill of the chase, the beauty of the sky and the mysterious third year than he completely forgot about it, he cursed himself for being too indulged in the moment. He deflated at the thought and just stood there staring into space, like his soul suddenly left his body. The third year beside him slowly untied the scarf and took off his helmet. Underneath the helmet revealed to be a handsome guy with sun-kissed skin and messy bedhair as black as midnight.   
  
  


Now with the helmet out of the way, Tsukishima finally had a clear look of his face. Piercing golden eyes, similiar to a cat, smooth flawless skin, which was like a sheet of well done cloth. His messy bedhair has a fringe covering his left eye. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck.  
  


Kuroo was an Adonis among the other men who each pale in comparison. One look and both women and men swooned at the sight of him no matter their sexual preferences and Tsukishima thinks Kuroo has the potential to make even the straightest of men flushing shades of red that no one ever knew was naturally possible. Adonis.  
  


"Sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself properly to you," Kuroo snapped Tsukishima out of his daydream "My name is Kuroo Tetsurou and I'm one of the Top 5 in UA," he flashed smirk and continued "And after experiencing all that, I would say you earned this fair and square" he put the scarf in Tsukishima's hand.  
  
  


But before Kuroo got to talk to him more, Tsukishima suddenly fell to the ground.

_**"TSUKKI!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sketches of Yaku's and Bokuto's hero costumes, would y'all like to see it?
> 
> Also, what quirk would Lev have, im so lost about what to give him, I was thinking of giving him stretching abilities since he's so tol and noodlely, but that's just lame. So I was thinking something with ice...


	5. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's point of view

It was a quiet morning in Miyagi, Kuroo was on his last day of visiting his grandparents here, he always had a soft spot for old people, so he always came to visit them whenever he has free time. He boarded the train and stifled a yawn, Kuroo was never a morning person, he wouldn't have got up this early if he wasn't helping his school out with its annual entrance exam. He boarded the train and sat down, then reached into his pocket for his phone. Tapping in his password, his birthday to be exact, unlocking his phone. His lockscreen wallpaper was a picture of him and his girlfriend of 1 year, Yaro Leiko. Leiko, was a sweet, kind and extroverted girl. She had beautiful emerald eyes and long, luscious dark blue hair down to her waist. The class was always alive with her presence. She and Kuroo first met in middle school in class, being the extroverted one, she reached out to Kuroo first, and they became friends fast. 

  
Years passed and he, Leiko and Kenma made it into UA, where they met Bokuto, Yaku and Akaashi. He has a blast here, he realized his feelings towards Leiko at the end of his first year at UA, and decided to confess to her, she always shined differently in his eyes, he's been dense and indecisive about his feelings because he thinks she deserves somebody better. Being a gentleman, Kuroo usually walks Leiko back home after school, he took this chance to be intimate and confessed to her, then Leiko smiled and said that she had been crushing on him since they first met. 

  
They got together, and things were starting to get rocky, Kuroo didn't expect dating to be smooth sailing too, so he compromised but things were getting out of hand. Leiko wasn't the Leiko he met during middle school anymore, she would always complain to him whenever there's free time between classes about how he always spend his free time with his friends more than her, then she would get jealous of Kenma everytime he talks to him. 'Between me or him, Choose' She would cling to his arm and start a stiffle, her face would srunch up and it would break into soft sobs, he felt akward because everybody who was looking at him, "It's ok" he patted her head, then he would hold her hand and bring her outside the classroom. " What's the problem, tell me, I'm all ears"

"You keep spending time with Kenma and not me"

"Ah? You mean during the weekends? It's our thing, we've been like this since we met when we were still kids, if you want to, you can jo-"

"No, I don't wanna join you, I don't like him, he always acts disgusted and throw sneers at me, he wasn't the way he used to be before, Kuroo can't you see? He's jealous of our relationship, he's trying so hard to take you away from me" Leiko fumed eyes red while looking at him.

As Kenma's childhood friend, he could confirm Kenma wasn't that type of person. He spent every minute he had in school with Leiko, are weekends to much to ask for?

"It's okay, I'm here now," he hugged her unwillingly "I'll reason with Kenma about it okay?"

She nodded in his chest, her hands shaking from crying as she holded onto the sides of Kuroo's school uniform.

"Let's go, the teacher's here, we could continue this later" He gave her a encouraging smile.

After class during recess, she came over and sat between his laps, one of his classmates catcalled at him. "Go get her!"

To be honest, he wasn't a fan of PDA, he but Leiko enjoyed it, so he had to bear with it. 

"Could you not sit between my laps while you're talking to your friends?" Kuroo forced a smile onto his face.

Leiko looked at him and stuck her tougue out playfully, "No" , seriously? Without considering his feelings? He got really annoyed but he forced it down and made hand gestures to Bokuto for help. 

'Help me get out of this situation' he mouthed as he gestured with his hands by pointing at his girlfriend. Bokuto got the message and made up an excuse about they had to find a teacher for notes. Kuroo could see Leiko's expression change from happy to sour in a second, her lips curved downwards into a pout, she glared at Bokuto. Bokuto put his hands up in mock defeat, and muttered a sorry, before storming out with Bokuto.

The truth is he felt guilty because he was the one who confesses to her, he felt obliged to take care of her, so when Leiko suddenly brought up of choosing Kenma over her, he was torn, but he still chose her in the end, he felt guilty, 'Kenma, should understand, right?'

And with this, he choose her over Kenma, his childhood friend.

  
It seems Kuroo was wrong, Kenma understood way too much and started drifting away from him, he would try to make it up to him by talking to him between classes, but Leiko would always come in to barge in between them, trying to talk to him, cutting him mid sentence, trying put as much on his attention on her, so he could forget about Kenma's presence, Kenma would just shake his head and ignore them. During lunch, Leiko would always be in such a good mood after Kenma moves away from their usual lunch table, then starts acting cutesy towards him as a reward. Bokuto always turn greenish and pukes whenever he sees it while Akaashi purses his lips and glares at her.

  
He felt his wings got taken from him ever since they started dating. He'd talked to Leiko before about personal space during a face time session, it didn't end well. 'If you really loved me, you would be happy just enough to be with me?' she laughed 'Or are you seeing somebody? Is that it? It's Kenma isn't' her expression darked with a snare on her lips and rolled her eyes at him. "What did I tell you about hanging out with him?! Didn't I tell you to ask for my permission first?"

He remembers shouting "Why do you not trust me?" He shutdown his phone, so she couldn't call him anymore. 

  
Checking his Line, 99+ messages and 5 missed calls from her, 25 from Bokuto, 10 from Class 3-A group chat, 2 from his other classmates. He closed his phone, overwhelmed, not wanting to reply to any of the messages.

He's always so torn between choosing his friends or Leiko. Even Bokuto is fed up with her antics. 

Even though, they had lots of bad times, there are good times that made up for it, most of them are before they started dating, like that time Leiko bought his an expensive pair of red Nike Airs for his birthday, she's always perceptive of what his likes are. Or that time they accidentally blew up the chemistry lab, when always shared a love for chemistry and maths. They would study with each other on the rooftop and have small intimate moments where they accidentally brushed on each other's hands. The rooftop was their place. It was where memories were made, her warm akward smile and silly laugh was what Kuroo was most fond of. There are also some, after they dated, holding hands together and watching scary movies with her, going to the park and kiss under the night sky. That's right, they shared their first kiss there. It was a remote park in Tokyo, it was secluded and the perfect place to make-out. It was Kuroo's first, he was inexperienced so it was really sloppy, compared to Leiko, who's a boyfriend before him. He's really self conscious about it. But Leiko assured him it was great, and he was rewarded a peck on the cheek, it was one of the best nights of his life.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, clearing his mind of all these clouding thoughts. He felt heavy, he cherished both sides equally, so it's really hard for him to choose.

  
Distracted, he scanned the train, there wasn't many people but there was a resting blond who caught his eye. He was sitting along the seats next to the window. And with the early morning sunlight shining behind him, making him look angelic and ethereal. When the boy opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful honey-coloured orbs, with the reflection of the morning sun's light, they melt into golden rays, circling an eclipse.

He felt conflicted, 'Why am I checking somebody else out when I'm in a relationship?' The blond looked uncomfortable as he started to pale visibly, he placed one of his hands over his mouth, the other hugging his sides as he bend down uncomfortably, his face screwed up in pain while sweated profusely. 

_'He's in pain!'_ Though Kuroo as he looked at him.

Not long after, the beautiful blond looks like he's at the urge of fainting.

  
He felt like he should help, well, it is a Hero's duty to help people, and not thinking he's cute so he's helping him. Mustering up his courage he marched to the blond, and said softly "Hey, are you ok?, I can help you call the medics if you want to? My name is-" before he got to say his name, the blond passed out beside him, Kuroo grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from falling to the ground, Kuroo corrected his seating position to sit upright. But his head kept falling on his shoulder, 'I guess it couldn't be helped?' he told himself.

  
His eyes trailing on the blond's face, Kuroo thought "Why is he boarding the train this early in the morning? He's young, maybe not over 16? The people who boards the train this early are probably going to work or scho--" a thought crossed Kuroo's mind. " A candidate perhaps?" After looking at his tracks, and ID card in his pocket, "Tsukishima Kei" . He guesses that the blond is possibly a candidate. After he arrived at Tokyo, he carried the blond on his back and went to UA. 'He's light for such a tall guy' Kuroo pondered. After arriving at UA's nurse's office, he told Recover Girl to help him check his name on the candidates list, after confirming his he is a candidate, he told Recovery girl to wake him up before the exams starts and went to prepare for the exam.

He met bokuto in the boy's changing room and told him about his week with his grandparents and about the beautiful blond who fainted on the train.

  
"Are you interested in someone else now?! I'd gotta tell Akkashi, he'll be trilled!"

"Maybe, we don't know for sure" Kuroo laughed

"So, are you considering breaking up with Leiko?"

  
"You know I don't get to choose, Bo, we're very invested in this relationship, and I don't want to hurt her" Kuroo's expression dulled.

"You know it's okay to not be a people pleaser sometimes, you should choose what's best for _you_ " Bokuto may not seem to be the brightest lightbulb out there, but he gives really good advice.

"..." Kuroo remained silent as he doesn't want to continue the conversation anymore.

Kuroo visibly tense up at the mention of Leiko, Bokuto felt he should lighten the mood a little bit, "Hey! Look at the bright side, maybe you'll meet the blond cutie during the exam!"

  
Kuroo putted on his helmet "I hope so," he said hopefully.

\-------

Speak of the devil, he sees the blond and his freckled friend in the distance. He seems to be totally loosing his cool though, it's so cute and Kuroo thought he should help him out. He purposely brushed past them, and the blond took the bait.

"Perfect" 

The blond started chasing him with terrifying speed, and with this quirk restrictors, it was quite hard to maneuver. He kept himself steady and calculated his every route, he jumped and jumped, making the distance between them farther. He paused to look at the blond, and hooked his finger tauntingly. The blond sees him taunting him, Kuroo thought he'll be annoyed or ticked off for underestimating him, but it has a opposite effect on him, he seems motivated?

He then changes route and heads into the replica city. He got onto the rooftops of one of the building. He took out a tube with a black grasshopper inside, and activated his quirk Black Cat, to send him up one of the rooftops of the buildings.His grasshopper, named Devil, is his go-to when there aren't humans available to activate his quirk. Behind him he heard glass breaking and loud thumping, he stopped moving and looked behind him, between those collapsed buildings was where the blond's position suppose to be. He paused, sweating, horrifying thoughts came consuming his head as his blood ran cold. He thought he was careless to let a candidate get hurt while chasing after him, after all, he is in the hero course for a reason. Until he heard a low-frequency bellow, it sounded like a predetor, from beneath the rubble of the buildings. A frickin living dinosaur comes running out from the dust which caused a crowd panic. Except him of course, he was admiring the bloodied beautiful blond standing on top of the dinosaur's head. He was also gonna punch the shit out of who caused so many cuts on him. 

Least to what he expected, the dinosaur comes aiming at the building he's standing on.

'His Quirk?! Such destructive power' he thought, he liked him even more now. He smiled in his helmet as he fell off the building. What he didn't expect was the blond to hold him by the wrist, trying to pull of the scarf tied to his arm. Before he got to pull it off, Kuroo saw an incoming rubble falling on him and Tsukishima. He remembered his name 'Tsukki', as he took his hand and candled him in his chest, shielding him from impact. He wasn't scared, because he saw a winged creature swooping in to save them from danger.

  
'I knew I could trust you,' he made a mental note to treat Bokuto later.

  
He looked at the caramel angel in his arms, the angel, Tsukki, started wiggling in his arms, 'Ah, youth, he must be flustered' Kuroo thought, well, good thing he had his helmet, it's designed so nobody can look past it, and it had a cat theme to it, Kuroo loves it, but Kenma always says its lame. Funny to say that, because Kenma himself owns a pair of kitty ear headphones. He and Tsukki started to banter while Bokuto flew them to a safe place. He got down and thanked Bokuto, who just grinned devilishly at him.

At this point, Tsukki was already blushing so hard that even his ears went red, 'Poor thing' while putting down Tsukki gently.

  
He took off his helmet, and Tsukishima stared at him, so hard, Kuroo gulped, it's starting to make Kuroo reconsider that he should have kept himself anonymous.

  
'It's the hair, isn't it' he sighed internally, Leiko always makes fun of it, she doesn't know, but it actually hurts his pride.

  
He's pushed out all of these thoughts when he sees Tsukki again, a smile climbed up his lip, he introduced himself, and offered Tsukki his scarf because he knows Tsukki went through hell to get this. Before he got to put the scarf in his hands, Tsukki fainted. Again.

_**'Tsukki!'** _

A boy in the crowd shouted, it was his friends, the freckled boy, who introduced himself as Yamaguchi, a moving tangerine, named Hinata, and a blacked haired poker face, named Kageyama. Together, they thanked him and took Tsukki away to the nurse's office.

Watching them disappear into the distance, he touched his wrist, only to find that the only gift left by his late mother was gone, his precious bracelet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about this chapter, and I think it's necessary to explain a lot of stuff going on, hope it wasn't too boring for you guys (´ . .̫ . `)
> 
> And yes, I did just name a character  
> Yaro - Bastard  
> Leiko - arrogant
> 
> Put it in English, we got Arrogant Bastard
> 
> I was watching JoJo the other day, and Jotaro keeps saying his catchphrases, and one of them is, Yaro..., So I got this fantastic idea to name her Yaro, cuz y'all know how this is going down (✧Д✧)


	6. Acception Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki discovers and researches on his Quirk

_"Tsukki.....Tsukki....shima...."_

Tsukishima felt himself being shook as he gradually start to gain conscious. The first thing he saw was not Kuroo, although he secretly wanted it to be, instead, it was Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama.

  
Kageyama was the first to speak to him, "Was that your Quirk? The dinosaur?!" Kageyama gawked. Hinata seemed to be amazed as he is "See Tsukishima, I told you to use your quirk more" said Hinata proudly, putting his fist in front of his chest in mock confidence.

Tsukishima looked at Hinata with disgust as he looked for a clock. It was already afternoon?? 

_Just how long did I pass out?_

  
He also found himself in the UA nurse's office again, this time covered with bandages. Hinata seemed to be waiting for him forever to wake up to bash him with questions "I've never thought you have been hiding such an amazing quirk from us, Stingyshima!!! I'm so jealous!" 

"Yeah, Tsukki, I never knew you had such an amazing quirk. You totally destroyed that third year with that surprise attack," said Yamaguchi.

  
"Hey, Tsukishima, I heard that third year is part of the Top 5 in UA, how did you do it?!" 

He looked at Hinata blankly, although on the outside he looks cool and composed, internally he didn't know what happened either. What? Dinosaur? Please, the dinosaurs have been extinct since 100 million years ago. How could these beautiful reptilian species be walking on Earth again?

But if it is the work of a quirk, it could exactly explain why a Spinosaurus ressurected itself from the dead for not reason, why it can exactly respond to what he was thinking and crashed into the building, and most importantly it came out from the earth exactly beneath his feet. Tsukishima wasn't oblivious. Evidence is everywhere.

  
So, he had a quirk all this time?

  
_It finally appeared._

  
His eyes felt hot and his vision started to blur as his throat tightened. He felt hot tears pooling around the rims of his eyes. He balled his fingers into a fist, for the sake of not embarrassing himself in front of these two idiots. To cover for himself, he lowered his head to hide his teary eyes.

"Eh? Tsukishima, Are you ok? Are the wounds reopening?" Hinata said, brows knitted worriedly.

Yamaguchi knew what was going on and ushered Hinata and Kageyama out, saying he needs some time on his own.

After they went out, Tsukishima felt the hot tears that he have been holding in since his childhood softly roll down his cheeks, reaching his fingers up to wipe his tears away, he thought of the past.

  
Growing up in an environment that valued quirks more than anything, Tsukishima always thought he was inferior to people who had quirks, no matter how weak their quirks are. Since quirkless people are always treated as outcasts of society, the weak ones, the bottom of the food chain, he tried to cover it up by pushing everyone out of his life. And thus developed a salty outlook towards fate and destiny. During that time period, there was only Yamaguchi who have been present and non-judgemental towards it. So, since then, him and Yamaguchi have been best friends.

When he decided he'd cool down enough, he gathered himself and walked outside. Opening the door of the nurse's office, Yamaguchi greeted him with a bright smile, Hinata had a worried look on his face, while Kageyama just looks akward, he must have noticed that his eyes were still puffy and red from crying.

  
"What? Never seem a person shed tears before? " He taunted.

"No, I just never--- whatever, and to think I was actually considering buying milk to cheer you up" sneered Kageyama crossing his arms.

"Alright, guys, enough bantering" calmed Yamaguchi.

"Let's go home" 

The sun was already setting when they're on the road to the train station back to Miyagi, though Tsukishima doesn't say it, but he sometimes really is grateful to have these morons for friends. 

////After months////

Tsukishima was in his room researching Quirks online. He never did in the past, because it reminds him of how useless he is. But not now, he researched day and night about his new found Quirk. He thought back to the day he manifested his quirk, he's bleeding all over when the fearsome Spinosaurus appeared. he thinks it has something to do with blood, because he was bleeding all over when the dinosaur appeared. Coincidence? Couldn't be. He got up and went to his backyard where his previous pet dog was burried. He got a small knife on his way out through the kitchen, squatting beside his pet's grave, he cutted a little slash on his pinky finger, blood started drizzling out of the wound and dripped onto the ground. Nothing happened for a few seconds, Tsukishima was about to turn get his wound bandages when something moved beneath the ground. Rising up to his feet, he took a few steps back. Shocked to see a skeletonized paw digging its way up, after minutes, the paw broke free of the surface, and slowly the head of the dog emerged from the ground where he spilled his blood, it looked around as if like it's finding something, as if it's found its life force, it then turns it's head towards Tsukishima and they felt an instant connection that binds them together internally. With little effort, all of its skeletal body parts flew up from the ground, and wagged its tail happily at him, looking like a dog who's about to greet it's owner after they come back from home after a long day. Tsukishima examined it's behavior for awhile, for a dead dog, it's pretty lively, just as it was before when it was alive.

"Sit" he commanded telepathicly while looking at the dog.

  
It sat.

  
"Roll over" He said, eyes closed this time.

He heard some rustle of the grass, the dog must have rolled over. After some more tests, it seems the dog can pick up his commands telepathicly, this could be useful, thought Tsukishima.

  
Then it got Tsukishima pondering, how come the Spinosaurus have flesh? Flashing back to the day of the entrance exam where his quirk awakened, the clearly remembers the touch of the cold, hard scaly horned covered reptilian. It's solid, and it clearly breaths. Giving it some thought, he got the kitchen knife and cutted his finger wider, he winced at the pain as he let his blood get splattered on the skeleton dog, he felt himself skipping a heartbeat, he can feel his connection with his dead dog just got stronger, like ropes getting tied up with more knots, and to his amazement, the dog's started to grow eyeballs, the sight of it is gastly, which made Tsukishima cover his mouth in disgust, following in suite with its muscles, then slowly it's skin and fur. It looked like a normal dog right now, no one would suspect is came back from the dead. It seems that the more blood he applies, the more alive it becomes. That time when he was injured and bleeding blood like a waterfall, no wonder the dinosaur came out of no where. 

First, he tested how long his Quirk can last, some Quirks lasts as long the users wants it to, while some have a limited time period, he looked at his phone, it was 1pm in the afternoon. Boredom taking the life out of him, he scrolled down 

'Now to test distance' He commanded the dog to get 7 feet away from him, he felt the connection between them break a little, 14, feet the rope became thinner, it feels like a thread now, however at 21 feet, Tsukishima felt that thin thread snap. The dog that was just now so normally alive immediately turned back into a pile of bones it was supposed to be. From his house, he heard his mom calling his name, he made a mental note to bury the bones later and went inside.

"Kei...." His mom handed him down a letter from UA High.

  
He grabbed it and immediately ripped it open and a round-disc like mini projector dropped out.

The Tsukishimas went to their living room and set the disc down on their yellow coffee table.They hesitantly press the play button in the middle of the disc. A video started playing

"Hello! I am #1 Pro-Hero Deku and I'm here to deliver a special message to you, fellow candidate." Deku said smiling radiantly. " And I am here to personally congratulate you by passing the UA entrance exam!" Then lots of confetti continued to bursted out of the small disc, throwing a mini congratulation party. "We say your performance, candidate Tsukishima, was outstanding and spectacular, you were also only the only candidate the get your hands on the black scarves worn by one UA's Top student, Kuroo Tetsurou, and with my knowledge to his quirk, he's the most slippery amongst the 5," beamed Deku, Tsukishima's eyes widened _'The only....One?'_

"School starts in April 3! Don't be late!" And with that the video ended.

  
He never felt so proud in his life. He turned his head only to see his mom crying happy tears. Mrs Tsukishima gave her son a big, hearty hug. Tsukishima can feel the fabric of his clothes getting wet on the shoulder area. He hugged his mom back. They both shared a moment of silence as Mrs Tsukishima cried, reminiscing before all the time her son came back from school with bruises everywhere because he was bullied for not having a quirk. She was also partly guilty because she failed to birth her precious child a quirk. She was always to heartbroken to see her child with new bruises everyday after school. She would ask his what's wrong, he would always reply _'Its nothing, I'm fine'_ and ran up straight to him room. With soft steps, she secretly went to his room, and carefully put her hear beside the door, from inside, she heard soft sobbing, and a muffled 'It's not fair', it was that when she felt totally helpless as a parent. 

  
Tsukishima used this moment to explain the details of his Quirk and how it awakened at the nick of time. She wasn't shocked of her son having a quirk this late. _'Just like his father,'_ she smiled longingly at her son talking so animated about the details of his own Quirk. It triggered the memories of the last moments she had with her husband. She missed her husband dearly, but seeing her son here smiling like never before made her think, _'Maybe, your sacrifice was worth it.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too OP lol but as I said, they're all my babies so they all get awesome quirks! The others quirks will be revealed soon enjoy 💕


	7. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki meets Leiko

Today is his first day of UA, so it's kind of exciting. He wondered who will he meet there? Will he meet Kuroo again? What kind of class activities would they have? Do they have a volleyball club? How will they train their quirks? Questions flooded his mind while he prepares for the first day of school. He putted on his UA school uniform, and tied his red neck tie. Today's also gonna be his last day in his house. Since he lives in Miyagi and UA is in Tokyo, he decided it is best for him to move into UA's dorm. His bedroom is almost clear of his stuff. Most of them already arrived in the dorm he's supposed to use. He thinks he'll miss home, it'll feel nostalgic when he decides to comes back.

  
He wished his mom goodbye and taked one last look at his house. He has mixed feelings about leaving, but since the opportunity presented itself, he's off to a new life.

\----

Yamaguchi called him the other day. Fortunately, he passed the exam, but he's studying in UA's general studies course, in class 1-C, because he didn't pass the practical exams. While him, Kageyama and Hinata are in the hero course, class 1-A. Meaning, they have to share dorms in the same building since dorm buildings are arranged by class. The thought of watching those two lovey-dovey dumbasses flirt in front of him every second they get infuriates him. They should just get together already.

  
Yamaguchi told him he'll be waiting at the train station so they could go to UA together.

After a couple of minutes walking, he finally got to the train station. And the tranquility of the morning was destroyed by a pair of dorks fighting over the smallest things ever.

  
"Oi, Baka and Boke, could you two stop making noises for just a sec" Tsukishima said irritated. Then he thought about what he said "Whoops, that came out wrong," he snickered at the both.

Hinata gawked at him while Kageyama's face turn red. And they ended the fighting and just stood there quietly, not looking at each other.

  
"What are they fighting about this time," asked Tsukishima. Yamaguchi whispered "Apparently, Kageyama tried to confess to him indirectly, and Hinata was dense so he didn't get it, it failed, that's why Kageyama's so pissed"

  
"How came you knew?" Tsukishima asked.

  
"Kageyama asked me for advice" Yamaguchi stated proudly.

Not long after that, their train arrived. They all got on the train quietly. Tsukishima was actually pretty grateful that they fought, because there's finally some piece and quiet. As soon as they arrived at Tokyo, they hailed a cab and got to UA within minutes.

Looking left and right, he wondered if he will get the chance to see Kuroo in the school grounds. 

  
Because apparently, the bracelet he picked up that day was his. It's an expensive-looking silver bracelet, he bets it's custom made too because he'd never seen anything like so compelling before. But the chains of the sliver bracelet looks worn, so he guessed Kuroo must be wearing it everyday.There's a handsome glossy blood red cat-shaped ruby pendant in between[ two silver crescent moons that act as frames to hold the enchanting pearly blue moonstones within it.](https://www.royaro.com/moonstone-ring-dos-lunas-3152.html) The moons are facing each other on the opposite direction. 

  
At the end of the chain, there's a small heart-shaped bell on it, completed with antique themed details. What stood out was this odd ring that seems to be a bit out of place, it's a simple silver ring, no detail whatsoever, it looks shabby when put along side the alluring jewelry beside it, but he was wrong to think this because it has the kanji of Kuroo Tetsurou carved inside it.

  
Yamaguchi and them have to split up since Yamaguchi is in the general course. He bid them farewell and they went to their own respective classes. Although the school was big, there where floating neon signboards telling them where to go. With ease, they found their class. Kageyama was first to open the door but instead of going in, he came flying back out.

  
"Sorry, I accidentally pissed somebody off and they threw me out the door," apologized the tall silver haired person, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Hi, my name is Haiba Lev and you're?" Asked Lev while getting up and lending a hand to Kageyama. Even after somebody just threw him out of the door, he call still be cheery enough to make a friend.

"Kageyama Tobio" Kageyama shook his hand akwardly.

  
"And I'm Hinata Shouyou!" Hinata jumped excitedly, like an energetic baby crow. 

  
After Hinata introduced himself to Lev, they seem to just click-off, getting along immediately. Somebody seems to be less happy seeing Hinata talking so happily to a stranger though. It seems like they are free to sit wherever they want to be, so Tsukishima took the seat in the left corner of the room, because he's tall. The Lev guy who's already getting on Tsukishima's nerves, took a seat beside him. 

  
He leaned over to talk to him "Hi, I never got your name, mind introducing yourself?" 

  
Tsukishima didn't want to waste much energy on this idiot. "Tsukishima"

  
"And your first name?"

  
"Kei"

"Alright Kei-chan, today onwards we're friends" beamed Lev, holding his hands out to shake.

  
A nerve popped inside him. "Don't call me that, idiot" Tsukishima slapped Lev's hands away.

  
Lev seems a tad bit hurt of Tsukishima's blunt rejection, but immediately regained his cheerful composure. "Ok, I get it, but you can just call me by my first name Lev!" chimed Lev.

The class bell rang and the students all went to their seats. The door slided open, Tsukishima though he was gonna get normal education from a normal teacher, but no, to his shock, the man who walked in was, a slender, tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair, red eyes with deep black circles around them, like he haven't slept in days. It was no other than Erasure Hero, Eraserhead, Shota Aizawa! Tsukishima kept his eyes on him as he walked in. The other students seemed to be in shock as well, a hero, their homeroom teacher?!

  
"Alright students my name is Shota Aizawa, and I'm your homeroom teacher for this year, please behave yourselves or you'll be expelled immediately" deadpanned Aizawa. He then proceeded to talk about the class schedule, school rules, lessons and hero training. Tsukishima listen attentively to anything that Aizawa-sensei had to say.

  
After all their classes which are surprisingly normal, it was time for recess. Everyone rushed out of the class and went towards Lunch Rush Cafeteria, where chef Hero, Lunch Rush prepares food for the students here at a low price. He, Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama went to the cafeteria to check it out. Hinata was impressed, "Wow, it's so big! It's like a Volleyball Stadium in here! I wonder if they serve egg on rice or meat buns here? Let's go, Kageyama!" He then dragged Kageyama to line up with him. Little did Hinata know, Kageyama was blushing while being dragged. 

  
"Are you hungry Tsukki? Maybe we should go line up too"

  
"Nah, I don't have a appetite,"

  
"Oh, ok, then what do you want to do then? Visit the school grounds? I'm sure there's plenty of places we haven't visit yet" Yamaguchi said looking around.

  
Tsukishima paused

  
"....actually, I want to return something to a someone"

  
"It's your first day here, you wouldn't have known anyone that fast. Oh-ho? Unless? It's a special personnn" Yamaguchi wriggled his eyebrows suggestingly, poking Tsukishima in the arm.

  
Tsukishima chocked on his spit " Shu-u-ut up, Yamaguchi," he stuttered. "It's just some jewelry I found on the ground that day, and apparently the owner comes to this school"

  
Deafeated, Yamaguchi deflated and sighed, "Name?"

  
"Kuroo Tetsurou, third year, he's one of UA's top students, so I kinda guessed he's in Class 3-A, but I don't know where the class is, it's a pain to find it and give it to him personally" Tsukishima reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful silver bracelet. "And if you're wondering how I know the owner, there's a ring with a name on it, so yeah" 

  
Just like his lifeforce came back to him,Yamaguchi's eyes lit up again "Ohhhhh, it's that hot third year you met that day isn't it? I heard he's one of the Top 5 in UA," Yamaguchi poked him again "It seems like fate bought you two together, and if anything interesting happens, you can tell me, and I'll be your wingman" he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

  
"It's not that I like him in _that_ way _,_ he's just good-looking and he saved me that's all" Tsukishima denied as he shot his best friend a dirty look.

  
Yamaguchi doesn't look like he's giving up anytime soon.

  
"Since you're looking for Kuroo-san, let's ask some students for help, maybe they'll know him, if we're lucky, they even might be their classmate! Ummm," Yamaguchi eyes scanned the crowd "Maybe her, with the green eyes and dark blue hair,"

  
Tsukishima's gut churned in his stomach " You know, forget what I said, let's g---" Before Tsukishima can finish his sentence, Yamaguchi already went up to the person.

  
"Hi, do you know Kuroo Tetsurou, by any chance? We want to give something to him" Yamaguchi was always polite, no matter who's he talking too.

  
The third year girl squinted her eyes and examined Yamaguchi, "Give? What does some first years have business with _my_ Tet-chan?" The girl hissed, her chin jutted out as she glared at Yamaguchi in the corner of her eye.

What Tsukishima doesn't understand is why does she had to emphasize he's _your_ boyfriend to some first years you just met? And what's with the nickname, was she trying to show superiority over Kuroo-san?

  
Yamaguchi's eyes widened with surprised, "O-oh, you're his girlfriend! Perfect timing, w--"

  
"Let's go, Yamaguchi" cutting between their conversation, he grabbed Yamaguchi's arm and dragged him away. In the process, he accidentally made eye contact with the Kuroo's girlfriend. Her mouth twisted into a ugly sneer, that expression of annoyance, it ticked Tsukishima off, but he knew better than to fight and cause a ruckus in the first day of school. It's attracts lots of unwanted attention on him.

  
Speed walking down the hall, dragging Yamaguchi along with him, they made it back to class. "What happened? I thought you wanted somebody else to give the bracelet to Kuroo-san" Yamaguchi cocked his head, one of his brows raised.

  
"Ok, first of all" Tsukishima pinched in between his eyebrows with frustration, "Did you saw the look she gave you when you asked her? She looked down on you with the bottom left corner of her eye, that's arrogant and utterly disrespectful to the person who's speaking, who does she think she is? So it's probably a really bad choice to give it to her, she pisses me off" Tsukishima said annoyed at the disrespectful third year.

  
"But she's his girlfriend, it was the perfect opportunity, oh, and um sorry, Tsukki, haha," Yamaguchi laughed akwardly, "Didn't knew he had a girlfriend"

  
Girlfriend, that hit Tsukishima differently. 'Give up' whispered the voice at the back of his head temptingly. 'Yeah, could have guessed he had a girlfriend, being that good-looking, he could easily have anybody he wanted'. If that was true, then why didn't he just gave the bracelet to the girl? Was he starting to have a small crush on Kuroo? A person who's taken and totally out of his league? 

  
"No, I'll give it to him personally, it'll be more sincere this way, since I'm the one that found it"

  
"If you say so," Yamaguchi shrugged.

The bell rang and class started again. It went on until the all classes are over in the afternoon and they return to their respective dorms.

He walked back to the dorm with Hinata and Kageyama, Yamaguchi being in Class 1-C, parted from them to go back to his class dorm. 

  
"Finally, some peace of mind" Tsukishima putted down his bag and went to shower. Tsukishima's room was relatively normal looking, some dinosaur figures on some of the shelves, a t-rex plushie on his bed, the plushie was a gift from his brother during his birthday, and a ukelele he had since middle school, he doesn't tell anybody, but he enjoys singing, a lot. The reason he doesn't sing in front of anybody is because he thinks he sings like a duck, self-conscious of his voice, he only sings in solitude, where nobody can judge him. He started setting his remaining belongings into the room from the moving boxes. After that, he studied and listen to some music. Being an introvert, he enjoyed this serene solitude, it was his way of recharging. 

He was enjoying himself until the loud, abnoxious knocking on his door disrupted his peace.

  
He guess its Hinata with Kageyama who's probably wanting him to teach them homework again, pissed, he opened the door grumpily, out of all of the person who he knows that would find his this late at night, he wouldn't expect it to be Lev.

"Tsukishima, Kuroo-san is looking for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I enjoy personalizing things but that shit is too hard to describe 😂 I tried my best, pls don't beat me up, I also find it hard to get into the peabrains of arrogant people ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, why doesn't Haikyuu have its own game? Like JoJo's Pitter Patter Pop, I would love to collect chibi Haikyuu characters and put them into rooms and look at the interact with other characters, that would be soooo cute. ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	8. -ᄒᴥᄒ-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz I can't think of a name for this chapter lol

"Lev, you know him?" This piqued Tsukishima's curiousity.

  
"Yeah, I known him since middle school, he's the captain of my volleyball team"

  
"Oh, ok, you said he was looking for me?"

  
"Yeah, he's in front of the dorm door right now, with his friends" 

  
Tsukishima took a jacket from his hanging rack to cover for lousy shirt underneath, he doesn't want Kuroo to take him as a snob. Running past Lev and fumbling down the stairs, he rushed clumsily to the door. Before he opened the door, his heart pounded heavily beneath his chest, feeling like it's about pop out or something. Without a moment of hesitation, he opened the door.

  
Kuroo was standing lazily faced away from him talking with his friends outside, wearing a high black turtle neck paired with red track pants and a pair of flip-flops. A weird combination really, he didn't care about through because the turtle neck was flattering Kuroo-san's board shoulders and well-defined waistline so much. Tsukishima gulped, grateful that Kuroo wasn't facing him.

  
The second Kuroo heard the door opening, he turned around.

  
"Hi" Tsukishima croaked, voice cracking up at the end. If he could dig a hole right now to bury himself, he would.

  
"Hi, Tsukki" Kuroo waved at him enthusiastically, like an old friend he hadn't met in a long time.

  
Tsukishima still can't get used to other people calling him that nickname " Could you stop calling that please? What are even here for?"

  
Kuroo choose to ignore his plea "Oh, me? I'm here to pass on a message by Aizawa-sensei, since he's out tonight" 

  
Tsukishima wondered why he couldn't just pass the message on to Lev, his curiousity piqued, so proceeding to ask, "Why don't you just tell Lev or the class rep, it would be much easier" 

  
Kuroo shrugged, "Knowing Lev, he'll probably forget every single thing I said, and the class rep isn't here right now, so I asked Lev to call the second most responsible person he knew, who is coincidentally you" he pointed at him, continuing his sentence "Anyways, I'm here to tell you about the class activity for tomorrow, it's special because it's your first Foundational Hero Studies Class!" Kuroo clapped excitedly.

  
"You guys are so lucky, you got Pro-Hero Red Riot as your special guest!" What appeared behind Kuroo was magnificent grey wings which looked familiar. Tsukishima look at the person with his eyebrows furrowed, trying to make him out, he can't exactly put his finger on it, but he thinks he met this person before.  
"Who are you again?"

  
The person pointed at himself, "Tsukki! You don't remember me?! After all we've been through," feigning a heart attack, "I'm Bokuto Koutarou, you rode on me with my bro, Kuroo, remember?" Bokuto put his arm around Kuroo's shoulder in a brotherly way. "How could you not remember him, Tsukki? You're the first one that forgot of who Bo is, normally people would remember him after a looks him," Kuroo grabbed one of Bokuto's wings, "How could you forget these babies?!"

  
It was a universally known fact that Bokuto took pride in his magnificent wings. Flexing them with every chance he gets.

  
Another person came up, he was the most gorgeous boy Tsukishima has ever seen, his slanted gunmetal coloured eyes, so clear, like raindrops after a storm, he never knew a person who could look this enchanting, even with a poker face on, "Bokuto-san, that came out really dirty," he said to Bokuto under his breath. "Sorry about my friend," the boy apologized, "My name is Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you" Akaashi held his hand for a handshake, Tsukishima shook his hand and withdraw quickly, his palms become sweaty whenever he's nervous. Presented a situation where he's talking with 3 of the best looking person in this school, so yeah, he was feeling pretty queazy. He akwardly shifted his weight to on feet to another.

  
"About the topic earlier, the third years and some second years will be joining your class tommorow during the Battle Trials" Akaashi noticing the akwardness that fell opon them. There was a faint 'Aggaaasheeee' in the back, likely it was Bokuto asking for attention.

  
"What's a Battle Trial?" Tsukishima asked raising one of his eyebrows.

  
Akaashi opened his mouth to respond, but Kuroo spoke up first, beating him to it "Battle Trials are combat training exercise that done during your Foundational Heroes Studies class, every year, our school invites a special guest to analyze and improve your skills as a Hero, and this year's guest is Pro-Hero, Red Riot!" 

  
As Kuroo was explaining, Tsukishima's eyes wandered to his hair, a monstrosity would be a good term to put it. But he guesses, it's part of Kuroo-san's charm and identity, Kuroo probably wouldn't be Kuroo without it He felt butterflies rising in his stomach again, like the first time he met him.

  
"Ummm, ok, is that all, Kuroo-san? If you would excuse me, I need to finish my remaining homework" asked Tsukishima politely, wanting to end the conversation as fast as possible.

Struck by the sudden question, Kuroo's eyes widened, his eyes darted around like debating on something. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking restless "Um-m, actually, I do have something else to ask for," 

  
'Did Kuroo-san just stutter?' Thousands of thoughts came flooding in, what is he asking for? Can't be that? Can it? Why does he look so bashful? Tsukishima seriously think his heart is gonna burst out of his ribcage from thumping so violently. The palm of his hands becoming sweaty again, as of this moment, waiting for a few seconds felt like an eternity.

  
Kuroo just hopes it's too dark to see the rosy blush blooming on his cheeks, "Can I get your phone number? You know, just in case Aizawa-sensei needs to report something again" Kuroo nibbled on his bottom lip as he took his phone from his pocket. Obviously lying to himself that he needs Tsukishima's number for educational purposes. Ever since he met this person, the strings of fate have been playing with him, making him doubt his own choices, did he choose the right person? Why does he feel a constant tug at his heart at the exact moment he eyes set on this person? Why is he itching to get to know this person in front of him so badly?

Tsukishima couldn't contain his excitement anymore, accidentally slipping off his stone cold mask, and gave Kuroo a warm, genuine smile. "Sure," and took out his phone from his back pocket.

  
Kuroo was grinning from ear to ear at this point. But when he saw Tsukishima's phone case, his eyes like up, "Cute dino phone case, you got there"

  
Tsukishima honestly felt embarrassed, because he doesn't want Kuroo to know he's a huge dino nerd. "Yeah, my brother gave it to me as a birthday gift", he lied. After they exchanged phone numbers, Kuroo sent a message, and Tsukishima's phone buzzed.

**Kuroo** 8:26 pm  
Remember to tell your classmates to wear their sports uniform tommorow at first period ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

"A cat emoji, seriously? That's lame" Tsukishima said mouth curving into a mocking smile.

  
"My, you hurt me, Tsukki" Kuroo put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. 

  
"Oh, actually Kuroo-san, I almost forgot about this, but I have y--" Before Tsukishima got to finish his sentence, rain started pouring down.

  
"AH shit, we gotta run bro," Bokuto shouted while using one of his wings to shield himself and other other to shield Akaashi from the rain. Bokuto is not a particular fan of water, because its gonna take a long time to his feathers after this.

  
Looking back and forth, between the direction where Bokuto ran, and the open door where Tsukishima still stood. On one hand, he didn't want their conversation to end, but then it's pouring, he was debating on just running away without saying anything or saying goodbye to Tsukki, he doesn't want to be a rude fuck so he chose the latter.

  
"Wait! Kuroo-san, take my jacket!" A jacket was flung at his face. With water washing over his hair so strongly, he knows for a fact that it isn't a good moment to sniff someone's clothes, but he can't help it, it was thrown into his face after all. With the soft clothing hitting his face, he caught a subtle fragrance of somewhat a mixture of strawberries and honey.

_'How can a boy smell this sweet?'_

  
"Use this to shield yourself, you can return it to me someday later" 

With the rain pouring harder every second, there was no chance for Kuroo to bid goodbye to the first year, so he opted for a simple wave before running towards the Class 3-A dorm, since all hero course students share a lane, getting back to his dorm was convenient. Puddles of water splashed beneath his flip-flops as he ran through them, the harsh icy cold winds show no mercy along with the thunders that grew indescribably louder. Kuroo shuddered, however weirdly at the same time, he also felt...oddly warm inside? Grabbing onto the jacket that is over his head tighter, forcing himself to think he's a faithful guy when it comes to relationships. But there was this emotion present, he just couldn't explain it, that fluttering, jittery feeling all over his body. He doesn't want to, he doesn't know why, but he wants to embrace the feeling of falling in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it starts🐱🌕
> 
> Bruhhhh I'm so lazy lately, should write up some extra chaps before school starts


	9. Battle Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to this song before starting!  
> Deeper Conversation - Yuna

It was 5 am and Tsukishima has already woken up, he is way too excited for today. It was one of those moments when the second you open your eyes, you felt so awake, it's like you've never slept at all.

  
With nothing to do, he decided to jog around the school grounds before school starts at 7. He washed up and brushed his teeth then put on his favorite neon green,black and white Adidas tracks, and sneakers. Ever since he got into volleyball in middle school, he became a fan of sportswear. It was still dark outside, being 5 am, the lights outside the pavement of their lane are still on. Nobody from his class was awake, which he was grateful for, or else it'll be akward. 

He opened the door of the dorms of Class 1-A and jogged slowly along the path which leads to the other classes. With the cool morning air was blowing on his face, he felt weirdly sentimental. Although, he'd usually take his headphones with him during his morning runs, but today he just wanted to embrace nature for once. 

He continued to run along the path, he admit the scenery was beautiful, flowers and trees of different species everywhere. Some man-made waterfalls and fountains here and there. Fancy benches outside of every class's dorms, where you can sit and chat with your friends. The feeling was like walking through an enchanting forest. He picked up his pace, passing the second year dorms and to the third year dorms, he ran until he reached the end of the path, which was outside the dorm of Class 3-A.

Tsukishima eyes widened as he soon as he as he knew whose dorm he's stopped right in front of. It's _his_ dorm.

He catched his breath as he stood in front of it. The dorm looks exactly like theirs, but something makes this dorm look special. Maybe because it's Kuroo-san's dorm? He snapped himself right out of thoughts, 'I don't like him' 

But even though the said he doesn't like him, he still stood in front of his dorm. While looked at the windows of the dorms, he pondered on which one would be Kuroo's. Amongst all the closed windows, there was one window on the second floor that was wide open, and they had their lights on too. Tsukishima snickered, poor bastard couldn't sleep too.

Looking at his watch, it's 5:45 am, it's about to turn around and head back to the dorms to get ready. Until he heard soft melodic singing from the window that made him stop abruptly in his tracks. That voice sounds exceptionally familiar. He turns his head in that direction, a guitar was playing along with that silvery voice that he adores so much.

"Is your favorite colour blue?  
Do you always tell the truth?  
Do you believe in outer space?  
Now I'm learning you~

Is your skin as tanned as mine?  
Does your hair flow sideways?  
Did someone take a portion of your heart?  
Now I'm learning you~

And if you don't mind, can you tell me all your hopes and fears and everything that you believe in,  
Would you make a difference in the world?

I'd love for you to take me to a deeper conversation,  
Only you can make me---"

~ A long sigh ~

"I'd let me guard down for you,  
And in time you will too"

Tsukishima stared at that open window for a long time. He guessed he must be singing about his girlfriend, shoving his hands into his pockets, it's not worth getting your mood down in the morning. So he ran away from the class 3-A dorms as quickly as he could. If he have known his good mood will get destroyed, he would have never came out.

  
He even heard the person singing the song's last line. A faint, "Does your name rhyme with mine?"

  
Running through the beautiful pavement back to his dorms, it doesn't seem as beautiful as it was just now, Tsukishima was having mixed feelings about this, he has a girlfriend already, so why is he so upset about this? It's expected.

  
He ran to his dorm room, by this time, it's already 6:10 am, so somebody's probably awake. He took a long shower and reflected on his feelings about Kuroo, Tsukishima told himself he'll not be a shallow person and fall for someone just because of their looks. Besides, it's almost illegal for a another to be interested in a person that is currently in a relationship. He came out with a solution of thinking of Kuroo as a upperclassmen and not a crush. He buried those feelings deep inside a corner of his heart, where he couldn't reach them. 

With this, he walked to class calmly. Looking at some other second years running past him wearing an ugliest jacket ever, almost snickering that the person's bad taste in clothes, he was suddenly reminded of something, 'Oh, shit!,' Tsukishima grabbed the side of his head 'Kuroo-san still had my jacket! and...' Tsukishima pondered, he thought he forgot something really important, if he forgot then maybe it wasn't important after all. If he wants it back means he'll need to talk to Kuroo, sighing, it seems like he can't escape the fate of not running into Kuroo. He can't throw away these unwanted feelings if he keeps meeting this person.

  
When he arrived to his class, Aizawa was already there, "Oh, Tsukishima, you told class about my message, did you?" Aizawa asked. Tsukishima nodded in response "Yes, sensei, Kuroo-san passed the word to me yesterday" 

  
"Good then, why aren't in your sports uniform?" Aizawa pointed out, it was then he noticed everybody had their PE uniforms on. His face felt hot, he immediately bowed to Aizawa-sensei "Sorry, sensei! I'll go change immediately" and rushed back to the dorms to get his clothes, and Foundational Hero Studies starts at the first period. He forgot even though Kuroo was the first one to tell him!

_'Great, just what I needed'_ Tsukishima cursed saltily. His head was so clouded this morning that he totally forgot the Battle Trials. Changing into his sports uniform, he ran back to class at lightning speed, just in time where everybody was just about to go out. Accompanied by Aizawa-sensei, they went to Ground Beta, one of UA's mock battle ground. The place was exactly like Battle Centre A, where the entrance exam took place.

Together, they went into a building with a lot of monitors inside where the class was supposed to take place in. It was dark inside, only the lights on the monitor shone, then somebody turned on the lights, everybody was covered their eyes at the sudden light, when everyone adjusted to the light, opening their eyes only to see standing middle in the room was, Pro-Hero, Red Riot! Everybody was taken aback with Red Riot in the flesh, was smiling at them and standing in this room with them. At first, everybody's reaction was shock, then it gradually turned into excitement.

"Red Riot! I'm your biggest fan"

  
"Can I get an autograph? Mr. Red Riot"

  
"Red Riot Sir! I admire you so much!"

  
"You're so manly Red Riot! Can you drop your workout routine?"

  
Red Riot smiled at them and patted their heads. "I'm here as a special guest to help you with your Hero training, my Hero name is Red Riot, but you guys can just call me by my name, Kirishima,"

  
"Yes, Kirishima-san!" Everyone shouted

"Alright, now let me to introduce you to my hand-picked elites from the other years to help you with you guys first Hero Training Class! It makes me think of my old days, so I wanted to make this first session memorable for you all, you guys can come out now," Kirishima motioned his hand at the door.

  
A group of people, also in their sports uniform came out. It was students from different years, there are some second years, but majority of them are third years.

  
Within the crowd, Tsukishima saw a familiar messy bedhead.

_'Kuroo'_

His heart stopped and time seemed to slow down for a second. _'Great day indeed'_ Tsukishima deadpanned. How is he suppose no to think about this person if he keeps appearing in from of him?

"Alright, first years, please pick out an upperclassmen from this group as your battle partner"

As soon as Kirishima said this, Kuroo's eyes lit up, immediately he scanned through the crowd of third years to look for a head of blond he's so fond of. Kuroo honestly thought they were just gonna be playing the Villians to a pair of first years that facing off with of them, like 2 first years verses one of them with restrictions on. This announcement caught him by surprise.

Tsukishima sensed somebody was looking at him, he turned his head and saw Kuroo smiling brightly and waving at him, Good God if smiles could kill, Kuroo would have murdered him by now. He looked away, blushing, thinking 'Goddamit, why do you torture me like this?' 

"Students pick your partners if you don't want me picking for you" Kirishima repeated.

Amongst the crowd, Tsukishima also saw the beautiful boy from yesterday, Akaashi Keiji and the owl boy, Bokuto Koutarou. He also already noticed lots of people getting paired up. With his introverted personality, it'll be hard for him to go to some random third or second year and ask them to be his teammate. But not the girls in his class, all of them went straight to UA's Top 5, who were also within the group of seniors, asking them to be their partners. Well this is expected because all of them are devilishly good-looking. Dreading in this situation, he feels like nobody wants him. Until a tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his depressive thoughts, "Yo, Tsukki, wanna team up?" Kuroo came up to him and asked casually, hands in his pocket.

  
With Kuroo's popularity, he should already found a teammate right? "No, I'll just find somebody else" Tsukishima turned him down and walked away to find other people.

  
"Well, too bad, cuz we're stuck together even if you don't want to," He heard Kuroo said from behind him, he turned around to fave him "Look around you, Tsukki" Kuroo smirked, similiar to a Cheshire cat. Observating the students around him, he noticed almost everybody have already been paired up, Tsukishima swears he would wipe that smug look from his face one day.

  
Bokuto came along with Hinata, "Hey Tsukishima, look who I paired up with" quipped Hinata smugly.

"And? Your point?" Tsukishima retorted. It was then Hinata noticed Tsukishima didn't just pair up with some random third year, but also with one of UA's Top 5. "Uwahhhh, nice to meet you, Kuroo-san!" Hinata exclaimed excitingly, eyes shining like diamonds. Kuroo patted Hinata's head in a friendly way, "Hi, shrimpy, nice to meet ya" Hinata introduced himself to Kuroo and got along immediately, Tsukishima was always jealous of Hinata's ability to make friends with anybody, striking up a conversation no matter who the person is.

"Listen up, Students, the third years have already been given a card, and it'll show you your group number, please take your cards up now" Aizawa announced to the crowd.

Kuroo took a card from his pocket, and opened the paper, it showed the number 11. "Lucky! 11 is an overlapping number, it symbols luckiness Tsukki!" Kuroo grinned jollily. Tsukishima just looked at him, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to reply, even if he did, it'll just sound half-assed. Tsukishima mentally face-palmed himself, judging himself for the lack of the ability to continue a conversation.

"Now, we'll draw lots to determine which duo are the Villians, and which are the Heroes. Battle Trial replicates a situation where the villains are hides a payload or hostages inside the building and the heroes must secure them within a time limit. The villains are granted the victory if they successful protect the payload or hostages. The Hero Team lot will be drawn by Kirishima, while the Villian Team will be drawn by me, do I make myself clear?" Aizawa stated.

"I almost forgot to tell you guys this, we'll have all you guys introduce your quirks in front of everyone later, because we have to get you guys suited to other people knowing your quirk in the battle field, Villians may already have done a throughout research on your quirk, due to the disadvantage of not knowing the enemy's quirk, you'll have to think fast to adapt in dangerous situations, this training is here so you'll have to get used to that, it's also important to remember that stronger Villians tend to appear indoors " Explained Kirishima to all the students. Everyone nooded quietly in reply.

"Alright, students, we have already drawn the lots! Please pay attention, we won't repeat twice, you hear?" Said Aizawa.

"Alright, the lots have been drawn, these are the number of the hero teams, 2,5,7,8,10,11,13,16,17 and 20" Kirishima reported.

"And these are the Villian Teams, 1,3,4,6,9,12,14,15,18 and 19" Aizawa said as he looked at a piece of paper with all the lots written on it.

"The teams that will be facing off each other will be:

  
Team 10 vs Team 16  
Team 6 vs Team 7  
Team 4 vs Team 8  
Team 2 vs Team 5  
Team 20 vs Team 14  
Team 19 vs Team 1  
Team 9 vs Team 18  
Team 11 vs Team 3  
Team 12 vs Team 15  
Team 13 vs Team 17 "Aizawa ended his report.

"Team 3, eh? Isn't that Bo's Team?" Kuroo asked.

"What?" Tsukishima replied shocked. 

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Kuroo!!! We're up against you! Don't think you're my best friend so I'll go easy on you, losers pay for the winner's Disney Sea tickets this weekend" Bokuto shouted from across the room.

Kuroo stuck his tougue out, and remarked "I'll beat you up and make you regret you ever said that you stupid owl!"

"May the best Senpai win, bro!" Bokuto boomed.

With that, Team 1 went up and introduced their quirks first, it was Yaku Morisuke and Haiba Lev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happen to stumble across this song on YouTube and the lyrics were like *chef's kiss* 
> 
> I mean "Are your skin as tan as mine?" "Does your hair flow sideways?* 
> 
> When I heard those lyrics I was screaming, if that wasn't describing Kuroo himself then idk what it is asgshdkfkfk, the song just fits perfectly, doncha think?


	10. Quirk 個性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried hard to think about this lmaooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write 4-5 chapters ahead of the fanfic that's why my update speed is slow hahaha

The teams will introduce their quirks with the it team number accordingly, now it's group 1's turn to introduce, which is Yaku and Lev.

  
"First up, Team 1, please come up"

  
Yaku and Lev went up to a makeshift stage in front of everybody, they were each given a mic, so that everyone can hear clearly.

  
Yaku started first, "My name is Yaku Morisuke, and it's my third in UA" He gulped and continued, "My Quirk is Whiskers, it is a mutation type Quirk, as you guys can see my ears and tail," Yaku pointed at the fluffy cat ears on his head, "My Quirk allows me to turn into a cat. If I take a full transformation for over certain period of time, my bones starts feeling compressed and I'll suffer from bone fractures. I also can do everything a cat does" Yaku said after letting out a breath of satisfaction, he's glad that it's finally over.

  
"My name is Haiba Lev, and I'm a first year! My Quirk is Siberia. I can turn the air around me into snow and use it to slash my enemies. It can take form of a lion too! Because I think that lions are the strongest and coolest animal in the world!" Lev finished, he throws a look of expectancy to his senpai, seemingly wanting a praise from him. Yaku looks unfazed. "Thank you, for having us" Both bowed to the crowd and left the stage.

  
"Team number 2, your turn" Aizawa said through the mic.

  
Team 2 was Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama Tobio. As soon as Oikawa walked up the stage, Tsukishima felt all the female ovaries in this room explode. Everybody girl screamed for his attention.

  
Tsukishima clasped his hands around his ears and rolled his eyes _, 'Ugh, pretty boys and their annoying fangirls'_ Oikawa looks like a haughty dick with pretty hair in Tsukishima's eyes.

  
"As some of your know, my name is Oikawa Tooru, and I'm a third year," Oikawa winked towards the crowd of girls, "My Quirk is Estuary. It's kind of a lengthy and complicated Quirk. Basically, when I touch something, it becomes clear water. The 'water' is not exactly water, it still has the composition of the thing I previously touched. If I decide to deactivate my Quirk, it'll return into it's original state. Let me demonstrate," Oikawa took a rock out of his pocket. 

Tsukishima was astonished, the rock from Oikawa's hand had turned into sparkly translucent water. The 'rock' water flowed gracefully around the room under Oikawa's control, like the ice from the snowy mountains that melted after winter and formed a small clear river.

"I can only make a vague shape of what I want it to be, for example a dog," The 'water' immediately took shape of a Shiba Inu dog and ran around his groups of fangirls. "The bigger the object, the bigger it's pressure. Since the area of a rock isn't big, so the threat it poses is limited," With a snap of a finger, the Shiba Inu dog turns back into a rock. Oikawa ended it with a charming smile, and that made his fangirls even crazy.

  
Tsukishima looked at Kageyama on stage, he can see that Kageyama's shoulder are stiffer than a boulder. He's probably nervous about speaking in front of everyone, and Tsukishima can totally understand him.

  
"My name is Kageyama Tobio" his voice cracked a bit at the end, taking in a deep breath and calmed himself from being an embarrassment anymore, "I'm a first year, and My Quirk is Overcast. I will a weapon made of out of shadows. I am only able to attack shadows with it , the damage of the shadow will be inflicted back onto it's owner. I can also condense wings on my back by using my own shadow" Kageyama explained throughly.

  
Kageyama may seem like a simpleton, but when it comes to Quirks and Hero-ing, he can turn 360° and change into some professional researcher. And Oh, combat, don't get him started at that stuff, it's like he's born with natural instincts to fight. Tsukishima witnessed this with his own eyes when he saw Kageyama in a fight once. It never occurred to Tsukishima that Kageyama was a prodigy on the battlefield, and that weapon of his, pair of shadow black Katanas, named Kageshini. He sometimes wonder how many weapons can Kageyama manifest. 

  
"Group 3, prepare"

  
It was time for the noisiest duo amongst all of the groups. Group 3 consists of no other than Bokuto Koutarou and Hinata Shouyou.

  
"Hey, Hey, Hey, everybody! Good morning" shouted Bokuto cheerily. "My name is Bokuto Koutarou, and my Quirk is Horned Owl. You guys can see these babies on my back, right?" Bokuto spread his wings for everyone to see. It's snowy white with some specs of grey and black at the end of the tip of his feathers. It has an impressive wingspan of 30 feet. "Nothing is really much to explain here, I guess pretty much of you can guess my Quirk by my appearence, basically, I can do everything an owl could do" Bokuto retreated back his wings and Hinata looked at him all googly, sparkling worshipping eyes.

  
'Uwwahhgghhh, Bokuto-senpai is so cool, I wanna be like him!!' Hinata thought as he stared at Bokuto retreating his wings gracefully.

"My name is Hinata Shouyou, I'm a first year and my Quirk is Giorno! To activate my Quirk, my skin must be exposed to sunlight, and the sunlight accumulated can be charged into Sunbeams and condensed into sharp laser blades. I also gain additional speed from it. My weakness is I only can use my quirk from about 3 to 12% at night, because the moon only reflects 3 to 12% of sunlight at night. That's right! I can also fly" 

  
This time it was Bokuto who looked at Hinata with sparkling eyes. "Hinata, I never met anyone who can fly, it's so lonely up there sometimes, let's go fl---"

"Team 4, come up please" Aizawa knowing Bokuto as his student, he'll probably never shut up, so he called up the next team.

Tsukishima thought Hinata and Bokuto was already noisy enough to bring down a while wall. Well, he's wrong. A short boy with dirty yellow highlights in the middle of his bangs walked up the stage haughtily along with a shy girl from Tsukishima's class. The boy was jumping up and down, he kept looking in the crowd for his friends and his friend, a boy with dragon wings, sent him a encouraging thumbs up.

  
"Good morning, everybody! My name is Nishinoya Yuu, and my quirk is Rolling Thunder!!!" Shouted Nishinoya with excitement. "I harness electric from the clouds and roll them into thunder balls. I can't control them really well, so I will say sorry to my partner in advance!" Nishinoya then bowed to the first year girl next to him.

Tsukishima snickered, because the girl looks terrified and totally regretting her choices. Embarrassed, the girl bowed back. 

  
"Team 5!"

  
Team 5 consists of a tall tan boy with moss green hair and eyes, he has a small horn of the left side of his head, the more Tsukishima looks at it, the more he realises its a cow horn.

  
"My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi and my Quirk is Seperate. My left arm has super strength, perfect for close range combat. While my right arm, has the power of control plants, great for long-ranged attacks. My quirk is called Seperate because it can't be used simultaneously, my quirk would not activate if used both at once." Ushijima explained in a stoic voice, if anything he feels like a talking stone.

  
"He's looks mean, but he's actually just a big teddy bear" Kuroo grinned. Turning his head sideways so he can see Kuroo, Tsukishima can't help to notice that he has the kind of mouth that always rests in a faint smile, honestly the most charming thing Tsukishima have ever seen. Feeling his cheeks heating up, he looks away.

  
It was time for Team 6, there was quite a stir. Tsukishima guesses that the third year of Team 6 is also one of UA's Top 5. This person has jet black hair, he's not particularly tall, but possesses a large build.

  
"My name is Sawamura Daichi, I'm a third year. My quirk is Tsuchi, and I can control the earth, it's a pretty simple ability really," Daichi shrugged casually, "Giving some insight into my abilities, I can create golems and bend earth willingly, but it usually requires a lot of stamina," Daichi wasn't nervous at all, but it's not like he's overconfident in his ability, if anything Tsukishima thinks he's being humble. He has an aura of a calm, mature adult. 

After introducing, he patted the shoulder of nervous first year beside him, to calm down his nerves. It seemed to work, the first year's eyes stop wandering around and his stance became more natural, then proceeded to introduce himself.

  
Tsukishima interest perked at Team 7, because it one of its members is Akaashi Keiji, the beautiful stoic boy he met yesterday. Afar, he heard someone cheering, it sounds weirdly like Bokuto.

  
"My name is Akaashi Keiji and I'm a second year. My Quirk is Torrent. It's an emitter type Quirk that allows my body to generate and absorb water. In addition of my Quirk, I can breathe under water far more longer than others do," Akaashi demonstrated as he made a bubble of water float on his palm. "My weakness is that feel nauseated and dizzy after. How do I explain this... The feeling is similar to when you accidentally suck water up from your nose," Akaashi explained the embarrassing part of his quirk bluntly. How can someone possibly be so calm after that? Tsukishima was blown away.

  
"I'd hate to be Akaashi's opponent," explained Kuroo in a professional tone, "He's pretty strong already without other sources supporting him, with the extra support, he's definitely not the opponent you want to face off in battle"

  
"If Akaashi's that strong, what about his weakness? It surely will have the same amount of impact on its user," Tsukishima expressed his thoughts, wanting to know more.

  
"Yeah, he's still working on that. The drawbacks are sometimes far more worse than what Akaashi's describing right now. Sometimes he'll just fainted out of nowhere. Bo was always flustered whenever that happens," laughed Kuroo while he recalled the memory of Bokuto's magnificent wings flailing around like a baby hatchling who's learning how to fly.

"After going for a checkup, the doctor said that it was purely because he was dehydrated and overworked. Akaashi said it was worth it though, if the drawbacks are this worse, it must mean that he's improving," 

Then it led Tsukishima to a thought, _'Why do they try so hard? I mean it's just a course, if you meet a Villian you can't defeat, you can always call for backup. After completing UA, you can always choose between become a Hero or not becoming one.'_ It made Tsukishima curious for once. What is it that drives people to become a Hero? Tsukishima wanted in because UA was a prestigious school that boasted all good education and facilities. He'd never expected himself to be in a Hero class, but since he's already in, he had to comply. Another side of him also wants to learn more about his Quirk, and how other than going to a Hero class?

"Team 8"

Team 8 consists of a boy with dragonic features and a petite girl. The boy looks like a delinquent if Tsukishima says so himself. He has wings like Bokuto, but if Bokuto's an owl, then he must be a dragon. He has a pair of scaly, chili red wings and a long leathery tail.

  
"My name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke and my Quirk is Super Red Dragon! A super manly name to suit this super manly quirk," Tanaka flexed his wings a bit, but he quickly retracted it because he noticed it the petite girl beside him is about to fall of the stage.

  
"My Quirk give me powers of a dragon! I can breath fire AND I can control the growth of my scales, means it can become impenetrable full body armor! I have to consume tons of calcium to maintain the consistency of my scales! Or else it'll be flimsy and break." Tanaka finished his explanation and bowed honourably to the crowd. The petite first year next year took time to introduce herself.

"Team 9"

A boy with dark brown spiky hair and tan skin, and brown eyes walked up the stage. He was really intimidating when compared next to the small first year next to him.

"My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. This year is my third year in UA, my Quirk is Paladin. My Quirk lets me summon minerals from underneath the ground and turn them into weapons, I need to touch them first though. Or, for defending. Anyways, I'll try my best to teach and guide the first years to make their first experience during Hero class in UA special," Iwaizumi gave a parenting smile to the first year next to him.

  
The first year looked at Iwaizumi with such admiration in his eyes, it's almost as saying 'I'm lucky that picked him,'

"Team 10"

The third year of Team 10 was a big, burly man with long hair and a goatee. Shockingly, for such a large guy, he looks and acts pretty shy. 

"My name is Azumane Asahi, I'm a third year" Asahi's voice was wobbly, his eyes keep darting around, not wanting to look at anybody. He grabbed his mic so tightly that it's almost at the verge of breaking, "My Quirk is Gentle Giant, it's exactly like Mountain Lady's quirk, thank you for listening" he passed the mic to his first year and quickly as he could.

"Alright, next Team 11"

Hearing the call for their team, Tsukishima intertwined his fingers and started pulling them out of habit.

Kuroo wasn't scared of public speaking, he'd done this thousands and thousands of times, but it was the first time he ever felt this level of paranoia, maybe because it was with Tsukishima. He can't help to notice Tsukishima's fingers laced together in nervousness. In fact, he thought it was cute.

The way his brows knit together in nervousness, his bottom lip protruded into a small pout, Kuroo thought he was hallucinating, but for a moment, he thought Tsukishima was desirable? His inner feelings clashed, one reason is he's currently in a relationship, so checking another person out is technically considered cheating, but this other unreasonable voice in his head, just yearned for him? 

"Nervous habit?" Kuroo joked and gave him a small encouraging fist bump, "It's okay to be nervous" He comforted, "If you accidentally say anything embarrassing, I'll cover for you. Here, I'll even pinky promise," In effort of calming Tsukishima down, Kuroo held his pinky out for Tsukishima. 

Instead of linking their pinkies together, Tsukishima slapped Kuroo's hand away. "Mind your own business, Kuroo-san," he smirked haughtily and started walking towards the stage.

"You're so mean, Tsukki. I'm being kind here can't you see?" Said Kuroo in a mock hurt tone, and followed his kouhai to the stage. The last second he's visibly nervous, the next he's just becomes the most confident person on the planet? It seems Kuroo still has lots of pieces to put together of a puzzle named Tsukishima Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formula for their quirks are the meaning of their names.
> 
> For example: Hinata Shouyou  
> Hinata = Direction of Sun  
> Shouyou = Flying sun/heaven
> 
> So naturally, Hinata got an ability related to the sun and he can also fly.
> 
> While some characters name mean literally nothing cough *akaashi* cough , I decided to take some inspiration from the anime or some of their given nicknames, example, Noya's Rolling Thunder, Asahi's Gentle Giant.
> 
> I mean Akaashi's generally really calm and cool like the ocean so he gets a water-based Quirk! 
> 
> I tried making their Quirks compatible, but that proved to be so hard🤣🤣🤣 so these Cps below are extremely compatible with their quirks:
> 
> Horror/Night Duo - Kurotsukki  
> Opposite Duo - KageHina  
> Kitty Duo - LevYaku  
> Complementary Duo - IwaOi, as in Oikawa lacks defense and Iwa makes up for it
> 
> Characters who are not suited for fighting are not in the Hero Class.  
> Suga (Class 3C) : Hakkiri - can feel emotions of others + the ability to see through lies. Needs to meditate everyday cuz he's always overwhelmed by people's emotions.  
> Yams (Class 1C) : Restore - Heals everything, from broken chairs to broken legs.  
> Yachi (Class 1C): Evergreen - The power of grow any type of flower.  
> Kenma (Support Class 2-F) : Hijack - can hack into anything and control robots. Needs his kitty ear headphones to work.
> 
> Tendou (3-A) : ??? - Ability to make your worst nightmare alive by hypnotising. (Just putting it out there)
> 
> Oikawa, Daichi, Iwa, kags and Kuroo's Quirk has gone through the most fixing and adjustments. Especially Oikawa's. Like oiks original powers were gravity control, cuz he likes aliens, but then it wouldn't go well with iwa's quirk, and he would totally get #1 in UA, so I just crossed that out lol. 
> 
> Kags powers were originally Kuroo's powers😂 Kags first prototype Quirk is to be able to open small dimensions between reality and make small spaces for hiding, and he controls everything inside that space but thats too broken.
> 
> Same for Iwa's and Daichi's Quirk, because the meaning of their name both have the element of 'earth' inside. And I read somewhere on Tumblr that Daichi would have forcefields for a Quirk. I love love LOVE that idea, but that would clash with Iwa's knight aesthetic. 
> 
> Iwa also have enhanced strength, but he thinks it's natural he doesn't think anything of it.💪💪💪
> 
> Inspiration for Tsukki's Quirk  
> Tsukishima : Moon island ➡️ gives me vampire werewolves zombies vibes ➡️ that's why he's a necromancer✌️
> 
> Kageshini - meaning Shadow of Death
> 
> I just finished Golden Wind nobody can stop me from naming Hinata's Quirk Giorno. Btw, Giorno means day in Italian.🤩
> 
> If there's anything you like to know, drop them down in the comments!


	11. Team 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo & Tsukki introduces themselves

Although it's Kuroo's the one who's speaking first, the feeling of getting the full attention fourty-two people in the room is nerve-racking. Admist his nervousness, Tsukishima is still curious to know Kuroo's Quirk.

  
"Good morning, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou and this is my third year in UA. My Quirk is called Stygian. It allows me to create darkness from my surroundings and make tendrils or tail-like whips to attack my opponents. However my Quirk only activates if I look my opponent directly in the eye. It can be used on animals too, thought the power will be weaker compared to a humans." Explained Kuroo without a hint of nervousness, as it's second nature.

  
The mic was then passed to from Kuroo to Tsukishima. Well the thing is, he had never introduced his Quirk before, because he never had one at the start. Even during his childhood, there are some classes that wants them to introduce their Quirk. He can always find make excuses to avoid it. 

  
With his palms sweating with anxiousness, the mic almost slipped out his hands, "My name is Tsukishima Kei, this is my first year at UA," he gulped, and took in a shaky breath, "My Quirk is Eclipse, if I draw my blood out and drip it on something, bone, fossil or whatever, I can make it come alive again," Tsukishima can hear some gasps and whispers arise after he said his Quirk can bring back the dead.

  
A student from the crowd raised his hand, "Yes?"

  
"How many can you control at once?" He asked.

  
Truth to be told, he doesn't know, so Tsukishima went wide-eyed and was seriously baffled when someone asked him this question. "Uh..."

  
Kuroo who's always perceptive of other's emotions, saw Tsukishima's surprised look from the corner of his eye. Noticing the blonde's long pause, he automatically put his hand on Tsukishima's shoulder.

  
After receiving Kuroo's silent support, his brain started reprocessing again. He made a mental note to test it out if he had the time, "For now, only 1." he replied.

"Alright, we're running short on time here, Team 12!" Aizawa commanded through the mic, and the following teams 12 to 20 came up and finished their introduction. 

"Thanks" Tsukishima said after they left the stage, fiddling with his fingers again.

"For what? I didn't do anything exactly" Kuroo shrugged.

  
"For...your hand, thanks" He looked at the ground, excessively thanking Kuroo. Holding his breath, _'I'm gonna get away as far as I possibly can when this is over,'_

  
With all the team's introductions done, it was finally time for Battle Trial to begin.

  
"So, I'll be explaining the rules of Battle Trials again," Kirishima spoke up, "The Battle will be held in this abandoned building," The huge screen in the middle of to lit up and showed a video of a five-storey building. This is a mock battle so, it will replicate a scenario where the Heroes will rescue the hostages from the Villians. The Hero Team's duty will be to rescue the hostage before the time limit ends, and if the Heroes fail to complete their mission the Villians will win. The hostages will take form of these plastic humanoid dolls. For first years, it's a fun experience that create bonds of trust with a person you just met, because during real battles, you may have to work with a Hero you've never met before. And as for the second and third years, it tests your leadership and communication skills to guide through difficult situations while simultaneously working on your problem solving and collaboration skills. Before I end, good luck to all teams!" Kirishima ended in a happy-go-lucky tone.

  
Before the Battle Trials begin, every team are given some time to brief about their strategy. 

  
"Alright Tsukki, I already know what we're gonna do" said Kuroo arms crossed proudly on his chest.

  
"That fast? Kirishima-san just ended his speech"

  
"Are you doubting my intelligence, Tsukki? _Tsk-tsk_ ," Kuroo waved his finger in front of him "I'll have you know that you're talking directly to the honour student of UA, you can put your trust in me with this," Kuroo bragged.

  
Being a regular sparing partner of Bokuto, Kuroo knew everything to Bokuto, he knew his moves, his fighting style, all down to how he reacts during certain situations. Kuroo shared his experience of fighting with Bokuto to Tsukishima, "Say Tsukki, do you know what a Great Horned Owl is?"

"An owl," Tsukishima deadpanned, replying the obvious.

"An owl indeed; an owl that's at the top of the food chain. The Great Horned Owl is an apex predetor with no natural predators in the wild. Do you know what that means?"

"Implying that Bokuto-san does not have a weakness?"

"Indeed," Kuroo nodded, "But when inside closed space like a building, he's like a bird trapped in a cage. The small space is constricting his movement, there's not much he can do. There's also a fact that Bokuto's a little colour blind, he can't differentiate between red and green,"

Tsukishima hummed as a response, "Since you contributed some details of Bokuto-san's Quirk, I think I'll explain some of Hinata's along the way" Tsukishima started walking towards the infirmary. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kuroo said catching up with Tsukishima.

"Getting injections, I need blood for my Quirk to work, remember? And no way in hell am I just cutting myself like some suicidal maniac in the middle of a fight,"

"Umm, okay? I'll help you then?" 

Tsukishima eyed him warily, "As I was saying," Tsukishima continued, ignoring Kuroo's offer, "Unlike Bokuto, Hinata's weakness is obvious. Similar to a Sunflower, he needs sunlight to process his abilities. I've seen this once, but somehow he can pinpoint where it's possible for him to get enough sunlight for him channel and get a boost,"

"Bokuto, who's unsuited to battle indoors and Hinata who needs sunlight. They're totally at disavantage here," said Tsukishima feeling a little victorious.

"No, we'll be on the disadvantage here," Kuroo lifted his fist onto his chin, staring into space, seemingly in deep thought.

  
Tsukishima shot him a look of disbelief and confusion. 

  
"Because they'll bring the doll with them into open space, and where's more open and spacious than the rooftop of a building?"

  
His eyes then widened upon realization. They're so screwed, "There'll be nothing blocking Hinata from using his Quirk and no walls to restrict Bokuto's movement,"

  
Kuroo nodded in response "Hey Tsukki" Kuroo looked at him, "You said your Quirk can revive the dead right?"

  
"Mm, yeah, but it's inconsistent though. Because you'll never know what you're gonna pull up from the ground"

"Just a small advice as a senpai, I think you could shrink the bones and carry them around. It'll come in handy during combat, right? You get to pick freely from an arsenal of people, animal and ancient beasts, ain't that great? I'm just guessing here, but the amount of blood you use to revive the dead is proportioned to it's size, for example, if you needed to revive a rat, you'll only need a small amount, and if it's something big like an elephant, you'll need bigger amounts" Kuroo hypothesized, "If you shrink what you're planning to revive, I'm guessing you'll save more blood in the process too. I have a friend that's currently studying in the Support Course, his name is Kenma Kozume and he's great with technology. You guys haven't designed your Hero costume right? I could ask him to build you a specialized glove or something," Kuroo jabbered continuingly, he seems more interested in the topic more than Tsukishima himself.

Tsukishima wouldn't have thought of this if Kuroo didn't explain this to him. Kuroo opened a door that he never knew it was there.

  
He turned to meet Kuroo determinedly in the eye, "If it wouldn't be a bother, Kuroo-san. I would love to meet your friend, Kenma-san," The chance to explore his own mysterious Quirk is dangling right in front of his eyes, of course he'll take it.

* * *

  
"Team 11 and Team 3, prepare"

By this time, the last group is almost done conducting battle in the building. Kuroo stood by the monitor, analyzing different people from their personalities to their fighting styles to their Quirks, different duos are given different leverages after all.

  
The Hero Teams are struggling with their task. The doll's position changes every match, then it's hidden in the most impossible places ever. There were no rules about Villians taking away the 'hostages' and hiding them. This was proven during Akaashi's match, where the doll was shrunken and hidden within the water pipes. Akaashi was lucky because he felt the water was blocked in that specific area. For the Villian Teams, not everyone was lucky, there were 7 teams before them, only 3 of them passed, one being Oikawa and Kageyama. It wasn't surprising, everyone knew Oikawa was smart, but he had little problem negotiating with his first year, judging by their constant bickering. It seems they have a history with each other before they entered UA. 

  
"Eh, Tsukki? You wear contacts?" Kuroo and Tsukishima are in the toilet getting ready. It wasn't really convenient to fight wearing glasses, so Tsukishima opted for his contacts.

  
Kuroo wears contacts too, so he knows the pain and trouble of putting contacts on. His eyes drifted around aimlessly, then finally landing on Tsukishima. What held Kuroo's attention the most was his lashes. Long, blond, delicate. Accompanied with that pale skin of his, he looked like a real life angel. They were curled up gently, like soft waves rolling gently on the beach. Kuroo wanted to run his fingers through those lashes. He bets it's as soft as silk, as light as feather.

  
"Of course, I do. Are you an idiot?" Tsukishima retorted with an annoyed expression. 

  
That slapped Kuroo put of his daydream. "You shouldn't be so blunt Tsukki. You hurt me," Kuroo said, mocking a hurted expression. It's such a pity, really. With such a pretty face, he could easily charm anybody, if it wasn't for that mouth of his.

  
"I'm done. Let's go," Tsukishima turned his face to face Kuroo. It was an electrifying moment, seeing Tsukishima without his thick black-rimmed glasses. Kuroo could get a clear view of how his face really looked like. Like how his eyes are much clearer, bigger and glimmering than when he wore his glasses. Kuroo could almost see his reflection in his eyes. 

  
"Uh...yeah?!" stumbled Kuroo akwardly, while slowly and carefully adverting his eyes. His was face on fire, scared of being caught red handed. 

  
"Ah...being honest right now, I'm really curious what would happen. It's my first time seeing revival. I mean, it usually happens in the movies, right?" Kuroo grinned, regaining his composure. With Tsukishima beside him, he practically speed skipping like a kid on sugar rush to their next destination.

  
Their destination was a bare field of grass surrounded by tall trees that grew next to the building they were in. 

  
Tsukishima glared at the ground cautiously.  
Eclipse is seriously like those blind box or lucky bag that contains some special mini figures that you buy at the store. You get what you get, it's as random and as frustrating as hell.

  
What if it was something lame like a rat? Would Kuroo laugh at his patheticness? What if Kuroo stopped talking to him completely now that he'd found out how lame he actually was? Heck, he didn't even know how to fight. In the past, he would never have learned how to fight hand to hand. But the waters are different now. Be honest and tell Kuroo he doesn't know how to fight and be a useless bag of shit, letting Kuroo protect him again and again? If that doesn't hurt Tsukishima's pride, he don't know what would. He feels like those douchebags back in middle school who always throw all the work during group projects to other people, relying and exploiting other students kindness as acts of submission and be a total useless, annoying shitbag that weights everybody down. Yeah, he feels like that shitbag. Only if there was a way for him to fight without getting close to the enemy.

  
Kuroo was carrying one of his blood samples. "Here I go" and Kuroo dumped the test tube of his blood to the ground, staining the fresh green grass bloody red. "Say, how long does this take? Because Team 12 is almost done," Kuroo asked.

  
Tsukishima shrugged.

  
A little rumble in the ground startled them, little by little a thumb was starting to revealing itself to them.

  
"TSUKKI! ITS A THUMB," Kuroo gawked dumbly at the ground, "So awesome, it's straight out of a zombie movie,"

  
Following the thumb a hand came out of the dirt, the hand was pale and it's finger nails are filled with the dirt that it was digging through. Kuroo thought to himself, he was definitely gonna brag to Bokuto about this.

  
With a slow and sluggish movement, the hand pushed it's arm and body out of the ground, resulting a deep hole in the ground next to them. But that wasn't a problem, the problem was, this zombie? He'll call it a zombie for now, is headless.

  
"The head must have been decomposed first," Kuroo analyzed. "Try giving it a command,"

Tsukishima made a movement with his arms. The zombie raise it's hand, it complied easily like a dog with its owner. "Listens well, nothing is wrong,"

"Neh, Tsukki, I was wondering, you know, since this is a human, can you like use it's Quirk or something?" Kuroo's eyes shined with enthusiasm.

  
"But I don't know how to?"

  
"Observe Tsukki, this corpse doesn't have any otherly parts that a human wouldn't have, so this person isn't a mutation Quirk user, meaning it could have either Emitter type or Transformation type Quirk, try commanding it to transform, see if it does anything,"

  
The corpse turned to Tsukishima, seemingly not understanding what it's master just told it what to do. "It doesn't understand, Kuroo-san. I think it's an emitter type user,"

  
At the word 'emitter', the corpse's hands twitched. 

  
"Ah, I see now," Kuroo pondered for a bit. 

  
"Alright Tsukki, here's the plan"

  
////

Since Villians get a head start of going into the building first, Kuroo and Tsukishima are stuck at the bottom of the building doing warm ups.

With one last check on their earpiece, the bell rang and they rushed into the building. There were maze-like corridors with no lighting on every level, making it even harder for the Heroes. But Kuroo and Tsukishima were clear on their destination, even with on lights on. Just as Kuroo predicted, they were on none of these levels. If even one of them were in here, Kuroo would know. Hinata would be near a place where sunlight would be, for example windows and Bokuto would be in a place large enough to stretch his wings. Making up to the fifth floor, Tsukishima was already drenched in sweat. 'Definitely hitting the gym after this,' 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, who wasn't even panting. "Before I go up, I want to tell you that. I trust you and you can trust me too," Kuroo flashed a toothy grin that melts Tsukishima's heart, "If anything goes wrong, I'll be the first one to protect you, 'kay? Don't sweat it," Kuroo patted his shoulder encouragingly.

Tsukishima nooded calmly but his body has other plans. He was feeling unecessarily hot and queazy. There was always this uneasy feeling whenever Kuroo makes body contact with him. In effort of hiding his burning face from Kuroo, he kept his head low, eyes staring straight at the ground as if a mushroom just popped out of no where. 

Taking a last peek at Tsukishima, Kuroo felt sort of sad? That Tsukishima didn't say anything to him. They seperated to complete their own missions. Kuroo went up as Tsukishima stayed on the fifth floor.

As expected, Bokuto, Hinata and the doll were all on the rooftop. Bokuto flying around on the lookout while Hinata, who has pants rolled up until it reached his knees and no top was guarding the doll. Kuroo peeked a bit through the gaps of the door, Hinata must be prepared for anything to happen.

"Come out, Kuroo it's not like you to hide," Bokuto shouted in the air, flapping his magnificent white wings. So he already noticed? Kuroo opened the door and walked out with his hands in his pockets calmly.

Hinata looked at him as if he grew another head, "Where's Tsukishima? Are you planning on taking both of us by yourself?! You're crazy!"

"No, Hinata, be on your guard" cautioned Bokuto, his voice low with alert. He furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes scanning the area of any threats. "I know Kuroo, if he's this confident of coming up here alone, then he must have some plan up this sleeve! I don't know what he told Tsukishima to do down there, but definitely be careful, Hinata!" exclaimed Bokuto, looking left and right.

Hinata looked around his surroundings, he went alert as soon as the words left Bokuto's mouth. Letting out a breath of relief, he turned back to where the doll was put, which was along the railing of the rooftop, behind Hinata himself. 

  
Only to find there was nothing left there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever get those times where you just get inspired by the weirdest thought ever? Yuh, that's me.
> 
> Other fics I plan on working:
> 
> 1\. My Lucky Human!  
> Angel | Supernatural Paranormal AU  
> Inspired by: Hey,Bye! Mama (Korean Drama)  
> Featuring:  
> ~Guardian Angel! Tsukishima X Doctor|Alpha Suicidal Idiot! Kuroo w/ 2 kids  
> ~Local Ghost! Akaashi X Atlethe|Alpha! Bokuto  
> ~Death Reaper! Iwa X Devil Oikawa  
> ~Cupid! Yachi X Florist! Yamaguchi  
> ~Shaman Yaku X Spiritual! Human Lev
> 
> 2\. *Idk what to name this lololololol☠️*  
> Reincarnation | Yokai AU  
> Set in Ancient Japan ➡️ Modern Japan  
> Featuring:  
> ~ Human-hating Nine-tailed Fox! Tsukishima X Bratty Dumb Emperor's Son! Kuroo  
> ~Human-eating Japanese Dragon! Akaashi X Forced Sacrificial Shrine Priest! Bokuto  
> ~Son of Amaterasu, Trouble Maker Phoenix! Hinata X Yokai Slayer Shadow Pillar! (Yes, KNY reference) Kageyama
> 
> P.S. I don't think they'll be a main pairing for this one, I love them all. And if I don't plan on changing the original storyline, they'll be a lot of flashbacks. I mean A LOT. 
> 
> Idk when I'm gonna work with these weirdass ideas. Probs after I finish this fic, which I estimate will probably end between 30-40 chapters😗😗


	12. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this before I get so fed up over editing it 😤

Hinata was panicking, how could it just disappeared like that? If someone came and took it, he would have noticed. Unless, someone would be crazy enough to...?!

Hinata ran to the rails clumsily, peering down as half of his upper body hanged off the railing. Nobody could have survived falling down from this five-storey building. Hinata recollected his memories of Tsukishima's Quirk, he didn't have the ability to fly. So, how did he do it?

"Bokuto-san!" Wailed Hinata, his hands flailing around and successfully catching Bokuto's attention, "Im sorry..." Hinata looked at the floor in shame, "But the puppet is...gone,"

"It's not your fault Hinata," Bokuto consoled, " It's this damn bastard fault," He pointed at Kuroo, "I don't know what did, but this isn't the first time I've countered one of your dirty tricks!"

Kuroo lowered his face and looked steadily at Bokuto, a shadow casted itself over Kuroo's eyes. The raven only cracked a taunting smirk as a response.

"Hinata!" Bokuto shouted in a commanding tone. "Look around the premises to see if there's anything open on the floors below us, portals, doors, anything!" 

Reciprocating the command from his senpai, Hinata thought of where a person without flight could come out safely from underneath them. He went back to the rails and examined the building.

"There, Bokuto-san! All of windows of the fifth floor are opened somehow, I'll go check them out," Hinata looked even further below, the tangerine ripped off the top of his uniform and the tank top underneath it and closed his eyes, concentrating the sun's energy that's bestowed upon him on this clear day. The temperature around Hinata increased, encasing him with nuclear orange energy, similar to the fire of the sun.

A silvery voice next to him rang, "I'm sorry, Chibi-chan but I can't allow you to do that," Kuroo appeared infront of Hinata in a flick of a wrist. The bedhead smirked as his hands reach for Hinata's neck, aiming for a blackout. A blur of white and grey slammed him to the floor before he could strangle Hinata, "You're not harming him on my watch," taunted Bokuto confidently, his eyes burning with burgeoning excitement. One of his fists are in the air preparing to punch anything while Kuroo was struggling underneath his body to escape.

"Yoshaaaaa!" Hinata snapped his eyes open, his shinning hazel orbs have been ignited with a new glow that was as fierce as one of the mighty bald eagle. Burnt-orange wings manifested themselves on Hinata's bare back from the fire that encased him. The wings aren't as big and fluffy as Bokuto's. Considering that they are made out of light energy, it radiates so much heat that is enough to make his surroundings wavy with heat lines.

Compared to Bokuto's owl wings, Hinata's was smaller and more versatile, like crow wings. Hinata flapped his semi transparent wide flaming wings with force and propelled himself down the building.

Flying outside the fifth floor, Hinata melted the walls of of the building. "Tsukishima! There's no use hiding, I already bashed the entrance of the door down to the fourth floor. It's useless to do anything now!"

The silence of the room only made Hinata's made Hinata's patience as short as the spikes on a cactus.

"Oi, Stingyshima! What's your deal? Why did you lie about your Quirk at the introduction, huh?! You don't need to go so far, it's just a class activity," 

A bored tone came out of nowhere, "I wasn't lying, idiot" 

He spoke! Hinata looked around frantically, eyeing everything that comes to eye, but he still couldn't pinpoint where the exactly sound came from. It sounds vague yet clear, feeling like it's near you but actually it's not. Crumbles of dust and bits of rubble fell from the ceiling from all the rumbling caused from above, Hinata looked up, thinking that Bokuto and Kuroo must be having an intense fight.

* * *

Not far away from the building, stood three figures. In that two were wearing black and one was wearing white. One of the black men was spying on Bokuto and Kuroo through a pair of binoculars.

"So, our mission is to capture him?" The man with binoculars pointed at Kuroo.

The man in white nodded, "Yes, he's the one we need," 

The man with binoculars turned to the man in white, "But I don't see him wearing the bracelet you mentioned. If we make a mistake on enemy grounds, it'll cause us a lot of trouble,"

The man without binoculars nodded in agreement to his friend's statement, "Did you not give us the wrong information? Kurushimi-san,"

"No, we couldn't be more certain. Don't doubt us and do what you're hired to do," The man in white hissed in an inpatient tone.

The two in black sighed and dissapeared into thin air.

* * *

  
"Not bad, bro," Bokuto complimented while he spitted out blood from his mouth, "You can almost catch up to me now, _almost_ " Bokuto made a pinching gesture with his fingers.

One of his wings was damaged by one of Kuroo's attack. Knowing Kuroo, he must have calculated that attack so he can't go after Tsukishima. Even with Kuroo's thorny tendrils wrapped around his body limiting his movements, he's still lucky enough to land a hit on his leg on Kuroo and successfully cracking his ankle. 

"Hah! Now we're even. You can't run and I can't fly!" spoke Bokuto. Bokuto can't fly, but he still have legs. Although Kuroo can't run, it doesn't hinder his ability to attack either. Kuroo's Quirk activates when he looks at someone, it doesn't matter what state the user is in, as long as he's alive and breathing, he'll be able to attack.

Kuroo gave a confident yet tired smirk "I'm not gonna give up till Tsukki gets out of here!"

* * *

Hinata used his light to illuminate the room. Bright hazel eyes scanned the room for anything out of the natural. With no sight of movement anywhere, Hinata sighed. He can only predict based on what he knows. 

Since the first day of knowing Tsukishima, he has always been secretive about his Quirk, no matter how much Hinata bugs him about it. Until today, Hinata still can't wrap his head about Tsukishima's unwillingness. He certainly doesn't understand why someone can be so secretive about something so awesome, he means, 'Who doesn't want to flex on such an awesome Quirk?' 

The multiple fast light thumping sounds of footsteps caught Hinata's full attention. 

'He sounds like he's not wearing any shoes, but why would Tsukishima take off his shoes for? That's weird and judgingby the sound of the footsteps, this person must be trying to be cautious,"

Squinting his eyes, he looked around cautiously and called out "Tsukishima?"

The quietness that surrounded him was the response Tsukishima gave him. Knowing that Tsukishima is ignoring him on purpose, he tried calling out again, "I know you're here, Tsukishima!"

Hinata's eyes caught sight of a large figure moving at light speed to his left. If he blinked just now, he was scared he wound have missed it. 'There!' Hinata ran towards where he seen the shadow, only to see nothing. He was surrounded by walls and windows, almost everywhere he went was identical to the other. His head was spinning, everything is just so confusing and overwhelming for Hinata right now, not even his maths test managed to get him like this.

It then actually hit Hinata that he didn't really know Tsukishima as a person at all. Trying to befriend Tsukishima was like walking around in a dark moonlit forest, you get lost, feel tired and frustrated. But the moon peaks out from the leaves of the tree tops from time to time, lighting your way. Just like how they were back in middle school, Tsukishima would actually help him with his blocks and give him advice to fix it.

"My eyes are literally decaying by looking at how you fail at something even a toddler could do. But seeing that you're literally a overgrown baby yourself I think I'll turn a blind eye,"

Tsukishima always says mean things, but Hinata knows that behind that iron wall of his, is a small innocent child that deserves to be showered by all the love in the world. 

Hinata sighed "Man, I should really know him better than this,"

The creaking of a window opening from behind caught Hinata's attention. He stiffled, with so much uncertainty surrounding him, all of his senses have heightened naturally.

He whipped his head around, staring long and hard at the mysteriously opened window. Haunting cold wind came in from the window and blew onto Hinata's face, gently caressing his messy orange hair. Why would he open the window?

But to Hinata's knowledge, he didn't mention he have the ability fly or levitate. 

Wouldn't normal people be scared shitless of falling down to their death if their grip wasn't strong enough? He clearly remembers Tsukishima wasn't all that strong in middle school because his blocks were somewhat weak in comparison to others. 

"His ability allows him to bring back the dead..." Hinata trailed off, one of his hands scratching his chin in deep thought.

Then lightning struck Hinata, so that's how he did it! He could have summoned something to help him down. Then Tsukishima doesn't need to cross through all that confusing maze of a building, he could just go down easily through the windows! Hinata rushed out of the window and flew downwards to the third floor. 

Hinata's forehead furrowed as he didn't believe what he saw. Surely he didn't expect this, through the opened window it just came in, a headless walking pale corpse wearing UA's sports uniform is carrying the puppet?

Eyeing the corpse, Hinata was went speechless, "No way...,"

"What the hell is that?!" Hinata then bashed a huge hole in the wall so enough sunlight can filter in and fill him with power. "I'm taking that!" Lunging towards the pale corpse in front of him, stretching his fingers towards the 'hostage'.

The corpse twitched it's fingers, as on command, it let go of the doll. 

Hinata's raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect the corpse just to let the puppet go on purpose.

Hinata blinked confused and studied it's actions.

Sure enough, as soon as the puppet completely left the corpse's touch, it flew backwards, like heading in a direction towards something. Hinata couldn't be more sure in his life, if Tsukishima was the one controlling this thing, then it must be heading towards Tsukishima!

Making a run for it, ignoring the corpse because he knew it would be futile fighting against a remote-controlled robot, it's more effective to take out it's control tower! 

Just as he guessed, "I...found YOU!" Turning around a sharp corner, where Tsukishima stood in front of yet another window. The puppet fell into Tsukishima's hand, "Not bad for an idiot" Tsukishima said as he jumped out the open window more casual than flipping a page in a book.

"I'm not an idiot!" This time Hinata gets to see how Tsukishima actually gets down. His curiousity killing him, he peered out the window, his eyes widened and mouth agape in shock. 

Tsukishima was walking on the side of the building like he defied gravity?

* * *

  
Aizawa scratched his head in confusion, didn't he mention his Quirk is one of bringing back the dead? It didn't look like that on the screen.

"Looks like you got an interesting class this year, Aizawa-sensei," Kirishima congratulated.

* * *

  
With gentle breeze blowing behind him, Tsukishima looked at Hinata's shocked expression. It was weirdly satisfying.

Hinata jumped before him, now they're in front of each other, some space apart. Tucking the humaniod plastic doll firmly under his arm, Tsukishima already accepted that he's no match for Hinata in hand to hand combat, he'll lose in strength and speed. Along with the darn clear sky today, he's surely be a threat. To be honest, it's his first time in fight. So he's kinda at lost about what he's gonna do. He's never been in touch with Hero stuff ever since he knew he was never getting a Quirk. So what now?

Even though Kuroo knows nothing about him, but he stills believe in him. Tsukishima is confused on how can someone be so trusting? Since Kuroo put so much trust with him in this mission, he can't fail him.

Hinata's hazel eyes shone with new determination as he dived down to threw a punch at Tsukishima. Along with the bright sun's enhancement, Hinata is sure to gain extra strength. 

Not within a second, Tsukishima felt immense pain errupt in his stomach area. He didn't even saw Hinata come at him. Flying backwards and almost pludging to the ground, he manage to stand his ground on the side of the building.

"Tsukishima, we're friends so I don't wanna do this. Give me the doll and I'll call it even,"

Tsukishima winced from the pain, "I might as well die than doing something as lame as that," Taunted Tsukishima while carefully putting his hand to protect the injured area. Tsukishima's breath hitched as he tried to predict Hinata's next move. In dire effort to protect himself, he unconsciously fired his thoughts at the zombie which slowly out crawled through the window.

Hinata was staring intensely at Tsukishima, "You asked for this," Tsukishima felt as itch in his throat, he's suddenly thrusting for water. The air was drier than the Sahara Desert as surrounding temperature continues to rise. 

It was his first time witnessing Hinata's laser blades, the blades were poking out from his arm like a fish's dorsal fin, shining bright yellow and giving off heat as hot as the sun above them. Tsukishima used his hands to block out the blinding rays of the blades, it's so bright that it actually hurts Tsukishima's eyes just by looking at it.

Swallowing nervously, Tsukishima gave a silent nod. At command, the zombie reacted vigorously to it's master and grabbed a hold of Hinata's leg. A sudden weight pulled him from the air, "Wha--?!" The next second before he knew what was happening, his face and body was plastered heavily to the wall, being held down by an elephant.

"This power...it's not coming from you isn't it?" Hinata finally realized, this all happened after the corpse touched him. He regretted not ripping that thing to shreds just now.

Tsukishima nodded, "It's the power from this zombie here, and it's Quirk is Magnetism. Thanks to Kuroo-san we managed to find out how it works. Basically it turns anything it touches into a magnet, that's why I'm able to stand on the side of the building like I'm standing on the ground right now, and that's why," Tsukishima reached into his shirt and pulled out a fake plastic arm.

Hinata's eye went round, how can he not notice the doll had a missing arm? "That arm is a part of the doll! That's why the doll came flying to you when the corpse dropped it. It's like the body of the doll and the arm are like opposite poles of a magnet attracted each other. So, the corpse's Quirk is sort of like Magnetism!"

Just as Tsukishima was about to respond, they heard a loud explosion from where Bokuto and Kuroo was supposed to be. And no soon after, Tsukishima could pick up on an uninviting acrid smell from the rooftop. It pricked his nostrils so much that he used the hem of his shirt to cover his nose.

"A structure fire?" Tsukishima observed, his first thought that shot through his mind was about Kuroo's safety. Thinking back, there wasn't any type of explosives up there and neither Bokuto and Kuroo have combustion or explosion type Quirks. 

"Let go! Let go of me, Stingyshima!" Hinata yelled, "Bokuto-san! Bokuto-sannnn! Can you hear me!" Hinata called frantically into his earpiece as he struggled more violently than before in effort to free himself.

Seeing how worried Hinata was, Tsukishima immediately cancelled the effects of the corpse's Quirk on Hinata.

"Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san! Can you hear me?!" After a while of futile shouting, Hinata knew something was wrong. His eyes flickered with panic as he turned to Tsukishima, "We gotta go check up on them Tsukishima!"

"I got you, but first before going into a fire, put this over your mouth," Tsukishima called the corpse over and ripped off it's sleeve. Turning the sleeve into two pieces of cloth. "I don't have water right now, but this will work for the time being," Another ear piercing explosion erupted from the building, as if the building was a whole mirage of bombs ready to explode. The explosion was so loud that it rang in their ears, making them dizzy.

Having no time to waste, Hinata grabbed Tsukishima's wrist and flapped his wide flaming wings, bringing them up to the top of building at the speed of light. While up in the air, Tsukishima caught sight of two figures standing, not far from their building. "Hinata, look! There's two people to your right!" 

"What? Where?" Hinata swinged his head around. It's wasn't helping since the smoke is growing thicker every second, "I can't see, Tsukishima, the smoke is too black,"

They landed safely on the building, the burnt acrid smell of metals, chemicals and plastic are literally decaying their sense of smell. They immediately covered their noses with cloth to give them at least some protection from inhaling too much of these toxic fumes. The smoke of the fire was inky black, which made it more potent and deadly than any other smoke. Since the premise of the rooftop isn't all that big, they found Bokuto and Kuroo without wasting much time. Kuroo was barely hanging in and out of conscious when Tsukishima found him.

Wiping the sweat forming on his forehead, his eyes were dry from the smoke and the lack of oxygen made him dizzy and tired. "Kuroo-san...your ankle," Tsukishima's golden orbs gleamed with worry while holding Kuroo's head gently. 

"It's ok, it wasn't caused by the explosion, I hit my head of the wall, so I'm kinda in a doozy right now" Kuroo smiled weakly. 

"Can you walk with your other leg? Let's carry you out of here," Tsukishima insisted. "Use this to cover your nose" said Tsukishima gently, proceeding to put Kuroo's arm around his neck more careful and gentler than he handled a baby and lifted his arm over his shoulder. A sudden rumble on the ground started the both of them. 

"Tsukki- it's happen again!" Kuroo panicked, "We gotta----!" Another explosion erupted, making both of them lose their footing and fall on the ground. Not far away from them, he can already see Hinata flying away carrying an injured Bokuto under his arm, leaving the both of them. With the prolonging unexpected explosion, rubble flew up and caused lots of scratches his face and arm. 

Tsukishima's ears perked up at the clacking of shoes on the stairs.

"Kuroo-san, I hear footsteps..." The slow meander footsteps from the stairs began to get louder with the person getting closer to them. 

"Aizawa-sensei, is that you?" Tsukishima called out towards the pitch black stairs, his voice hoarse. 

The person didn't respond to his call, neither did it stop, but actually picked up his pace. This is by far the most creepiest this Tsukishima have ever experienced. The hairs of the end of his neck and arms stood up out of fear. 

Kuroo's expression hardened as soon as he heard the sounds of the footsteps, he grabbed on tighter onto Tsukishima, "Be careful...I don't think whoever's coming up have good intentions," he whispered.

"A Villian?!" Tsukishima panicked as fear overtook his face. A sudden flash of white that fired pass him made his worst fears come true. In that short millisecond, all of the colour instantly drained from his face.

"Look out!" Tsukishima pushed Kuroo away. With the direction of the attact, it is clear that it purposely aimed at Kuroo. 

"Tsukki!!!" Bellowed Kuroo, his eyes in tears not from the dryness from the smoke but for Tsukishima as he pushed him away. Bitting down on his lip in sorrow, "I was the one who's supposed to be protecting you..." He paused and continued in a whisper, only soft enough for himself to hear, "I failed... _again_ ," His eyes looking at the floor thoughtlessly, clenching his fists so hard until his knuckles became white, feeling utterly useless as hot tears stremed like a river down his dirty soot-stained cheeks. At this point, Kuroo didn't care about his broken dislocated ankle that's in an unnatural angle. He only cared about the safety of Tsukishima.

Clawing his way towards Tsukishima, Kuroo cried out, "Where did it hit you? Tsukishima, answer me!"

"Kuroo-san..." Tsukishima murmured, his voice getting smaller and smaller, expression twisted in terror.

_"I can't see"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not so much fighting, cuz it's like my first time writing stuff so...yuh
> 
> Anyways my school is gonna start pretty soon sooooooo yeah, update speed are gonna get slower. Sorry for those who liked the story🥺💛 I'm lazy and have short attention span🤣 + I have online classes so homework takes up most of my time
> 
> Anyways still gonna try my best since I'm also working on my other fics as mentioned in my previous chapter.
> 
> Hope y'all ready for school, homework, exams and depression after seeing exam marks 🤟🏻 🤟🏻🤟🏻 I know I am
> 
> Stay well, beautiful and healthy!! 🌸🌸✨✨


	13. Rusty Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus XP  
> ya know, school and stuff

His world was black, without any hint of light. Tsukishima started to touch the ground carefully, trying to find his sense of balance and direction.

  
Walking in the dark was seriously making Tsukishima feel defenseless and queazy.

  
'My vision...' Tsukishima thought to himself dreadfully.

'It couldn't, could it be...?"

  
Releasing a shaky breath, the blonde raised a hand to touch his eyes. The moment the pads of his fingers grazed the surface of the skin on his eyelids, he stiffened.

  
""No..." Tsukishima said, his voice shaky. He would cry tears if he can right now.

  
He could feel the warm sticky liquid that smells of metal seep down his face. It was extremely painful, but that wasn't the main concern of Tsukishima right now.

  
What if nobody can heal his eyes? If he really went blind, how would his family react? How would _he_ react?

  
Surely knowing Kuroo, he'll take all the blame all himself, and that'll make Tsukishima drown in guilt.

  
'It was so clear that those damn footsteps weren't normal! Why didn't I catch onto that?! Ahhhhh! damn myself for this! Why can't I do anything right?" Tsukishima clawed and screamed to himself. 

  
But when he thought of the third year, his facial expression softened and his frown turned into a bitter smile,

  
"I'm so useless..."

* * *

Meanwhile Kuroo, whose ankle is still broken, used his good leg to push himself in Tsukishima's direction. By this point, the numbness from his adrenaline rush have already subsided, making the pain kick in at full force. He winced and panted from the knife jabbing pain, but he didn't make any effort to slow down.

  
"Tsukki..."

  
What worried him was the horrible gashes that formed over the blonde's eyes. The once deep alluring eyes that captivated himself, he still remembers the first he saw them on the train. Their mysterious gold colour captivated Kuroo at first sight.

  
"Your eyes..." Kuroo muttered weakly, using his arms to push himself up to Tsukishima's level. Tsukishima was currently sitting with his knees in front of him on the floor with his ankles and feet next to his hips, in a W position, while Kuroo just have his legs sprawled on the ground.

  
Although Tsukishima can't see, but he sure can hear the concern in Kuroo's voice. He opened his mouth to protest but immediately swallowed back his words when he felt the warmth of Kuroo's gentle hands caress the wounds on his eyes, stroking them tenderly like the petals on a withered flower, scaring if he used any more force, they'll break. The pain seems to all go away when Kuroo touched them. 

  
It was magical.

  
He sunk into Kuroo's warm, careful touches, momentarily detaching from the outside world.

  
"Im sorry, Tsukki. I should have been more alert. If I had, this wouldn't have happened" Kuroo blamed himself. He looks like a dejected puppy, if they weren't in this situation, Tsukishima would have fawned over it. Usually, Kuroo would have rambled through the ends of the earth. But for the first time, Tsukishima heard Kuroo so quiet, it's terrifyingly unlike himself. Where was the astute and confident Kuroo he knew before this catastrophe started?

  
A soft 'thud' behind that appeared behind them pulled Tsukishima out of this euphoria state. 

Kuroo swung his head back vigilantly at the sound of those peculiar footsteps, his eyes scanning through the thinned-out smoke for silhouettes.

  
They're here.

  
Automatically, Tsukishima's brain started to process information and clues collected from the whole scenario. First of all, the villian must have some type of transportation Quirk or else they'll never get past UA's insane security system. It's either that or, they're just super insanely powerful. But what does Super Villains have to do with 2 normal high school students? Following, they seemed to attack for no reason. So, do they enjoy killing for fun? There are always these possibilities...

  
He doesn't have a criminal record. But, Kuroo? Does he have a criminal record? Just thinking of the probability gave him chills.

  
Before he can dwell more onto that thought, a soft humming of a girl caught his attention. Humming should be a soothing sound, dulcet tones creating a wordless melody, something to help you drift away to a reassuring Neverland. Under normal circumstances, Tsukishima would have said that the girl's humming are a pleasure to the ears. But in this situation, he couldn't fathom anything more than fear.

  
Since Tsukishima lost his ability to see, all the sounds he hears are disembodied to him. Meaning he can't actually pinpoint where the sound is coming from. It's like walking around in the dark when the electricity got cut off.

  
"The other Heroes are going to be here any second," A man spoke in a rushed manner. He has a smooth deep voice that could charm any lady.

  
2 people. A man and a woman.

  
As soon as the man ended his sentence, Tsukishima's skin prickled up, goosebumps going over his whole arm. A feeling told him that the man was far more sinister than the woman that came with him.

The smoke cleared as the both of them walked out into broad daylight, giving Kuroo a front row view of their faces.

  
The raven's eyes widened, he remembers who they are.

Although the world outside is swirling with smoke, Kuroo stayed in his own little bubble, absorbed by his own hysterical thoughts.

"Kuroo-san!" Tsukishima paused, he called out for Kuroo for the fifth time. But still no response.

"Is something wrong?" He guesses that Kuroo's probably feeling deeply troubled by something.

"Kuroo-san..." Tsukishima touched the rough and dusty floor until his slender hands met up with a pair of big cold ones.

Being utterly useless in this situation, the only thing he can do is give Kuroo the silent support he needed. 

  
"We're in this together" He said encouragingly as he squeezed Kuroo's hand tighter. Though their hands are almost the same size, the skin on Kuroo's palm felt rough and scarred in a way that it was obviously hardened by years of toilsome Hero training. His skin was much more tan when compared to Tsukishima's pale ones.

  
'Not them, couldn't be th--' Kuroo snapped out of his trance when noticed the warmth of a pair of smooth and soft hand over his. His eyes trailed up to the owner of the hands. Looking at Tsukishima's eyes, he can't resist the the pang of guilt holed up in his chest. Even though Tsukishima's the one who's in a much more serious condition that he's in, he chose to care for him.

  
Tsukishima comforted and looked out for him despite of his condition.

"Take care of megane-kun, would you?" The man's cold voice rang behind them. 

  
The woman's heels clacked as she took fast and impatient steps towards them.

  
"Kuroo." The woman said in disgust.

  
"Mika." Kuroo replied. Nervousness taking over him, his hand subconscious tightened around Tsukishima's.

  
Feeling Kuroo's nervousness, Tsukishima squeezed back while hoping that the teachers will come in time to rescue them.

Kuroo shuddered at the murderous look reflected on Mika's face. Mika is a wore a pair of cherry red heels and a tight black jumpsuit that highlighted her curves.

  
Carefully, Kuroo adverted his eyes to the person standing behind the long haired brunette.

  
The man was wearing a tattered gray cloak over his whole body, wrapped tightly in bandages. The aura of danger that covered him marked him as a man of means. His eyes, one to be exact – the only thing the bandages didn’t cover – looked out over the injured two. His slanted thin snake-like eye narrowed at the sight of Kuroo.

  
"Daishou, I wonder what led you here?" Kuroo sighed frustratedly.

  
"Revenge." Daishou spat, his thin eyebrows furrowing with anger. He wore a black eye patch covering his right eye. "How can you be so casual when you're the one who pushed me down this road?" He pointed at Kuroo, voice coated with poison. Upon hearing this, Kuroo's faces paled again, becoming the colour of the ash that was surrounding them.

  
"I..." The words were at the tip of his tougue, but he couldn't continue.

  
For the first time, Tsukishima witnessed the ever so initiative and sharp-tongued Kuroo, speechless. He wonders what deep history does this 'Daishou' person have with Kuroo enough to make him change so drastically?

  
Kuroo gritted his teeth as the horrible nightmares that haunted him years ago came flooding back. First his mom... Now Daishou...Kuroo's even scared of thinking the possibility of who's going to become his next victim. 

"Who's this? Your next accident?" Daishou looked at Tsukishima, eyes full of loathe and inferiority.

  
At the mention of 'accident', Kuroo's eyes narrowed angrily at Daishou. He moved in front of Tsukishima and put out a protective arm in front of him. "Don't touch him, he has nothing to do with us."

  
Daishou crossed his hands, expression changing from annoyed to happy in a split second. "Mika darling," He cooed to his girlfriend while smirking, making a gesture with his hand, calling her over. His expression lightened as mouth twisted upwards and formed a sinister smile. He grabbed her cheeks and moved her face close to his, their face are only inches apart. Mika's breath hitched with excitement, "As you can see, the relationship between these two isn't normal. He must be an important person in his life. Do whatever you want with blondie there. The worse the better, make him suffer."

  
"Really?! Thank you!" Mika kissed Daishou on the cheeks, like a child giving kisses to his parents out of gratitude and love.

As a third person watching from a distance, Kuroo felt really disturbed and attacked, although he does have a girlfriend himself, but this was just too much. Kuroo rolled his eyes as his expression turned from scared to sour. But when he heard of what they're going do to _his--_ , wait, Tsukishima's not his, he meant _him_ , do to him, he wants to rip them apart.

  
"Kuroo-san..." The blonde asked, gentle and soft, which shocked Kuroo to the core. Who thought the salty and scary blonde could be this meek?

  
"Yes?" The raven replied tenderly as a faint blush crept up his cheeks.

  
Like how did he sounded so cute just now?!

  
"What's your relationship with this 'Daishou' person?" He asked innocently, it would be cuter if he can blink and bat his long blonde eyelashes at him.

  
"Ah...him." Kuroo started bitterly. "Suguru Daishou. He's the same age as me, an old 'friend' from middle school who went down the wrong path..." Kuroo scratched his neck in embarrassment. He doesn't want Tsukishima to think any less of him if he knew who he really is.

A murderer.

  
He knows that he's wishing for the impossible.

  
But it's good to fantasize sometimes, you know?

So when the comforting grip on his hand loosened, his eyes widened in panic.

  
No, he doesn't want to. Not now.

  
"If you're disappointed, I understand..." Kuroo trailed off, his face turning to meet Tsukishima. Only to see the blonde being strangled by Mika.

  
"Don't hurt him, Mika! Don't pull anybody into this," pleaded Kuroo desperately, his voice tight and strained.

  
Mika has a bright but stiff smile plastered on her face. She closed in with Kuroo's and whispered "I was about to...but after seeing that expression on your face — I don't want to~" She singsonged as she continued, tone slowly altering from sweet and happy to deep and threatening, "That face of despair and sorrow, now you'll really get to know first hand how Suguru felt all these years." 

  
Mika shoved her free hand into her pocket and took out a plastic toy knife, smaller than the size of her palm.

  
Kuroo raised an eyebrow, he knows Mika is Daishou's current girlfriend. But he never knew what her Quirk is.

  
"You'll regret this." Kuroo warned weirdly confident. Like he's waiting for _something_ to happen.

"He sure draws lots of reactions out of you, huh? You didn't even show this much emotion when we bombed you and that stupid owl, Bokuto Koutarou." Mika ran a finger down her knife with the same expression most women reserve for chocolate. Mika used her free hand to grab Tsukishima by his hair and pushed him to the ground, knife swiftly stabbing into his shoulder. 

  
Tsukishima grunted as he bit down on his lip as hard as he could. Blood dying his fingernails red as it digged into the flesh of his palm.

  
"A stubborn one, I see?" Mika said as she pulled the knife out from the blonde's shoulder and stabbed it into Tsukishima's hand.

  
"Mika!!!!!" Kuroo raged.

  
"Nah-ah-ah, Kuroo" A cold voice appear beside him.

  
Daishou used all the strength of his body and after minutes of hard work, finally tackled the furious bedhead down. Daishou wiped his sweating forehead with his arm.

  
'How even can he have to much energy even in this condition? Did we miscalculate?' Daishou thought.

  
Immobilized by Daishou, the bedhead went wild. "Why! Couldn't you aim somewhere else?!" Kuroo chocked on his words as balled up his fists, so hard that his knuckles became white.

  
Daishou looked around leisurely before lazily answering, "Accidents happen," He shrugged, "He just happened to stand in front to you," Daishou turned to Mika, nodding at her signalling to do something. "Seeing how you panicked when blondie got hurt, I'm guessing he's your _special someone_. Am I right?"

He wants to shake his head and say, 'No, We're just teammates for this class,' but something's stopping him. 'Yes? No?' He could have choose anyone from the group of students hoarding him. But amongst all of those bubbly pretty girls and boys with flashy and powerful Quirks, he chose him.

  
Biting his lip and sucking in his pride, he did the only thing he thought of that could save this situation.

  
"Sorry."

  
A late apology.

  
As the bedhead expected, pain blossomed on his face as Daishou's fist collided with it, "Do you think a measly 'sorry' can cover for what you did to me!?" 

  
In the moment of anger, Daishou tore all the lose bandages that covered the majority of his body. 

  
As if reality was a stage drama and Daishou's the protagonist. As if the spotlight of the show shone on Daishou, Kuroo couldn't move his eyes away. In broad daylight, the countless streaks of deep scars on Daishou's face stuck out like a sore thumb. They're scattered all over his face, some even down his neck. They are of a colour between white and light pink, some of different colours, signalling that they did not heal properly. And the skin along his neck to the hem his shirt, was covered by different snake tattoos. All individually different from each other in colour, sizes and species. One of Kuroo recognized as the Black Mamba, a slick black snake known for its world class deadly poison.

  
Those scars on Daishou's skin left a deep raw wound in Kuroo's memory.

  
_Confusion. Blood. Anger._

  
Daishou ran his fingers over the jagged scars of his face down to his neck, before smiling sweetly to Kuroo. He was smiling, but with his dark pupils dilated, becoming more and more murderous than the last second.

"I wonder what your reaction would be," Daishou slided his hand over his heavily tatooed arm. "If Megane-kun over there died under your wing?"

  
As on command, all of snakes from his neck downwards started moving and unpeeled like stickers, leaving Daishou's skin as clean as a sheet of paper.

  
Multiple species of snakes flowed out from the teen's thin tattered grey shirt, hissing and slithering it's way onto Kuroo's body. 

Daishou forcefully lifted the raven's head up to face Mika and Tsukishima. 

  
One of the tatoo snakes that came alive whispered into his ear, it sounded exactly like Daishou, "Slit his throat? Pick his eyes out? Cut his tougue? Stab him in the head?" Daishou's loud maniacal laugh rang out. " _Rape him?"_

  
Kuroo saw red.

  
_'I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna ki---'_

  
'No... This... Feels all too familiar,' Kuroo shook his head.

  
_'He's reeling you in, trying to anger you so that you'll be in that state years ago. ~~Don't~~ Give in!' ~~Don't~~ Be tempted to destroy him. ~~Don't~~ Kill!_

  
_"Kill"_

  
Once again, he feels himself falling into this pit of familiar darkness. He didn't mean to do this to Daishou, he swears it was purely accidental.

  
Because of this Quirk he's bestowed upon, he has hurted people dear to him. He learned that it's something that's not easily controlled. After the Daishou incident, he decided to stop using it for good. Although closing up parts of his Quirk makes him a lot weaker, but he's learned to live and accept it. He's always waiting...waiting for someone to pull him out of this sea of chaos. Luckily, he met Leiko. But she was not the boat that came to rescue him, she was only the faint light that shone above the surface of the water, giving him only a warm peaceful feeling towards death. His mom was once the shelter that shielded him from his storm of nightmares, but now she's gone. He's still waiting. Who would be the kind boatman that'll dive in recklessly and save him no matter at what cost?

* * *

5 years ago  
2015 • Tokyo • Nekoma Middle School • 4:00 pm

  
The sun was setting in Tokyo, clouds of the hues of orange, pink and dark blue reined over the skies. Under them, walked a tired boy with a messy mop of black hair.

  
"I don't get it, Kenma. Why do they pick on me? They pick on other people too. But it's like I'm a bully magnet or some shit they just stick to me like stupid flies. Ugh, I hate Daishou. If I ever see that ugly face of his, I think I'll go crazy." Kuroo complained next to Kenma, who's peacefully enjoying his game on his phone.

  
"Maybe it's because you don't resist them, that's why they pick on you. And then there's the fact that he's rich, which makes him sort of above the law." Kenma said, his eyes never moving a inch away from the screen.

  
"I'm not 'not resisting', it's called giving chances. Since I am a nice person and all," Kuroo placed his palm over his chest likes some sort of saint.

  
Kenma just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure."

  
"Just because I'm not resist doesn't really give them any reason to be more annoying. Yesterday, someone thought it's a joke to put Leiko's phone in my bag and tell Daishou I was harassing her. Everyone knows he has a major crush on her." Kuroo rolled his eyes and raised his hand to touch his still bruised cheek. The fight also resulted in a broken nose along with some purple bruises here and there. The bandage over his nose is a constant reminder to Kuroo that doesn't want to do anything with Daishou anymore. Especially that small dose of poison he got from one of Daishou's snakes as a warning. The bedhead shuddered at the memory.

  
"The only advice I'm giving you is to fight back. You know, use your *Quirk*," Kenma urged.

  
"No." He declined, stable and unwavering. Not even the strongest of winds can blow him off his ground. "A real Hero doesn't use his Quirk for such trivial matters. I read on the internet that Number 1 Hero, Deku used to be bullied in middle school. He didn't resist or use his Quirk on them! And look and him now, he put shame to all those who used to bully him. I'm going to make it into UA just to make Daishou regret what he'd done to me."

  
Kenma shook his head, "Just because he didn't resist doesn't mean you should too."

  
They walked down the small alley way that led their houses in peaceful silence that was occasionally disrupted by the slashing sound effects that came from Kenma's video game.

  
Turning around a remote corner around the area, they saw a group of familiar faces. 

  
A girl with midnight blue hair was pushed on the wall, surrounded by a group of middle school boys. Stopping under his track, Kuroo took a closer look at their uniforms. "Kenma...Isn't that uniform the same as ours?"

  
The girl stood there disapprovingly as the thugs continued to harass her with their words, "Please be my girlfriend!" A tall lanky figure with dark green hair spoke up, hands out holding a bouquet of red roses.

  
The girl crossed her arms and gave the boy a stern look, "Look, Daishou, I already have someone I like, okay?" She said like she was explaining this for the eighty-nineth time.

"But if you just gave this a chance, maybe it'll work out. Please, I'm begging you." Daishou's thin slanted eyes looked into Leiko's round green one's.

  
Leiko was finding ways to escape this situation, eyes scanning for anything to be her perfect excuse. Until a passing figure with messy black nest of hair came sneakily trying to get past them, her eyes lit up. 

  
The perfect opportunity.

  
"Ah! Kuroo," She wrapped her thin pale arms around Kuroo's tan strong ones. Kuroo twitched at the contact. "I was just about to go! Let's walk home together," She smiled rays of sunshine.

  
Kuroo shifted in her arms akwardly, trying to shove her off. "Uhhhhh, I thought you guys were in a middle of something?" His eyes went to the bouquet in Daishou's hands, then back to Leiko.

  
"Nope! Nothing to see here," Leiko continued smiling while tugging on Kuroo's arm, urging him to continue walking.

  
Daishou stood in front of them, mouth agape. He can't believe it. Him. The rich, popular and hot dude that everyone drools over just got dumped. And above all, for the sake of the unpopular, normal, boring and most importantly, *Quirkless* Kuroo Tetsurou? He can't believe this!

  
Daishou's eyes burned with the green flames of anger.

  
Throwing the fresh bouquet onto the ground. So all this...The money he spent on her. His time he took to make everything perfect. Their happy times together. So, this is worth nothing. But he is?! What makes that damn bedhead worth more than all the work and effort he put into getting the girl of his dreams?

  
"Burn it," He said to his second-in-command, Hiroo. Hiroo gave Daishou with a questioning look, but nevertheless still obeyed his boss. With a snap of a finger, he made a small ember dance on his finger. Proceeding his order to put the ember on the expensive-looking bouquet, making it burst into flames.

  
He ran up to Kuroo with his fist balled up and gutted the bedhead. They both fell to the ground, Leiko let go on reflex and stood next to them, shell shocked. Daishou was usually to gentle and kind around her, it opened her eyes of how different people can behave in a situation with different people.

"Hey! I was just pass---" Kuroo tried to speak for himself.

  
Daishou didn't need to hear the end of that sentence to punch him in the jaw endlessly.

  
"Daishou! That's enough, I don't like you ok? You don't have to take it out on him!" 

  
"Then...what am I to you!?" His voice broke. "All that time and money spent on you...that all was worth *nothing*?!"

  
"...You know I don't mean that," The dark blue haired beauty tried to reason.

  
"Then why," Daishou pointed at Kuroo, "Do you choose him over me?! You guys barely talk to each other!" He grabbed Kuroo by the collar.

  
Kuroo flinched at Daishou's aggressive movement, their eyes met. Kuroo can see the resent and rage inside Daishou's eyes, but no many how many times he's gotten to look at it, he can't seem to pinpoint it's source.

  
"You Quirkless piece of shit! You dare oppose me? The Quirkless have no place in society. They are the defects that are useless in everything everywhere, that's why they just *don't* fit in. They won't ever have a place in society and never will have one. Parents abandon their kids the second they know they're Quirkless. The only thing the Quirkless can do to survive is to lick other people's shoes and eat their leftovers. And that is what you are, Kuroo Tetsurou."

  
" _Worthless, Pathetic, Useless._ A fuckin _'_ dog!" The fuming green haired teen kicked the raven in the stomach, again, again and again.

  
"Daishou, stop kicking him!! He's going to die!" Leiko shouted with her eyebrows furrowed with worry. She attempted to rescue the boy who's going in and out of consciousness by putting her hand on Daishou's shoulder, only to be shoved off aggressively by Daishou.

  
Grabbing Kuroo by the collar, he continued to hit the unconscious teen until his fist became red with fresh blood.

  
Leiko crossed her arms over her chest, she means business. "Don't you think you've gone too far this time? I mean, I get it. You hate him. But you can't just hit just to vent, that's so low."

  
Daishou got up and dusted his body, he turned his head to the bloodied unmoving teen on the ground, "It's not he's not used to this," He rolled his shoulders nonchalantly.

  
The moment Daishou turned his back, one of his friends pointed shakily behind him.

  
"Dai---Daish..ou" His friend stuttered, face ashen. 

  
"What? I was kidding just now. He just fainted, it's not like he'll die or anything" Daishou shrugged then proceeded to style his tousled hair from the fit he threw just now.

  
His friends shook their heads in horror. Hiroo took one last look at Daishou, shaking his head in dismay then turned tails, running away in the opposite direction. Just as Daishou was about to ask the others of what happened, a cold hand grabbed the back of his neck with so much strength that's nearly breaking it. If the person wanted to, he could've sent him to hell. Turning to see who it is, Daishou's eyes widened the widest in his life, he feels like it's going to fall out of his sockets.

  
  


* * *

Meanwhile, Kenma watched from a safe distance as he silently worried for the safety of his reckless friend. He anticipated that it would happen someday, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. He put his game on hold and fished out his phone from his back pocket, then proceededing to call the local police station for help. It's gone too far, now he's going to take the matter into his own hands. 

  
Taking a pair of red and black cat earphones from his bag pack, Kenma activated his Quirk. He rarely uses it, because his Quirk, Hijack, can get him into a lot of trouble and attract a lot of attention. And everyone knows he absolutely _hates_ attention and trouble. It's just too tiresome. But the situation calls for it so he makes an exception.

  
The veins of his hands glowed neon red as he focused his energy onto his phone, searching for the IP address of the nearest police station. What's he's gonna do? Of course he's going to hack into everything electronic with a screen there. He sent everyone the address of his current location. And while he's at it, he also hacked into the hospital's communication system.

  
_"Please come here fast"_

_Address sent_

_Successfully Received_

* * *

  
Daishou froze in place.

  
Kuroo?

  
"Don't think just because you're rich and powerful," A pale Kuroo ghosted behind him, "Gives you the privilege to stomp all over everyone" He paused.

  
"You'll never know...that one day, someone will decide to end your pathetic life."

  
Daishou clicked this tougue, hands shaking as he used his Quirk to call out his tatoo snakes to Kuroo.

  
"Kuroo?" The bedhead's voice changed so much that Daishou couldn't even recognize his voice, even at such close proximity. His voice became much more grave, deep, empty and bare, he talked like a person's whose hearts stopped pumping. He still looks the same, but only his normally warm dark eyes are replaced with grey orbs devoid of empathy.

  
Daishou noticed how his shadow disappeared suddenly while the sun continued to shine above them. It wasn't that his shadow dissapeared, it was more like it was blocked by something.

  
Misty black mass came out from behind and under Kuroo, spreading everywhere around Daishou and the neighborhood. It was the first time Daishou witnessed Kuroo using his Quirk, and it was terrifying. 

  
Daishou suddenly regretted that he bullied him, always gleefully thinking that Kuroo doesn't have one.

  
Daishou gulped and furrowed his brows. No way is he getting scared of measly Kuroo Tetsurou. "You think you can scare me just like that? Good try."

A metal blade bigger than Kuroo himself manifested itself in front of Daishou's eyeballs, patiently waiting for the chance to attack. The blade was ragged from each angle, glinting death into it's enemies eyes.

  
By this point, Daishou already stopped breathing. It was an unlucky day for Daishou, first he got rejected by the girl he likes. Secondly, he's probably gonna die.

  
From the corner of his eyes, it noticed something unremarkable. The metal around him was rusting, which was really unusual since all of them was rusting all at once. To the telephone poles nearby, down to the metal on the house of a nearby roof.

  
Something was eating the metal around the area, making it rust and disappear. 

  
If Daishou had to guess, the black mist, fumes or whatever Kuroo produces, takes metal from it's surrounding area and makes it it's own.

  
Cold sweat dripped down Daishou's forehead.

  
He awakened a demon.

  
Without warning, the giant blade which flaoted in front of Daishou splitted into thousands and millions of tiny pieces of sharp metal and jabbed into every part of Daishou's body.

  
Ah, _now_ he understands what Kuroo feels all the time. Having teaming up with his friends to bully and hit him, this must be the pain he endured all these years. Every piece of metal in his body, felt like pent-up hatred. 

  
Before he passed out, he saw the expression on Kuroo's face. The sudden ashamed and slacked-jawed face that washed his face of any trance of murderous intention left, it was encrypted into the back of Daishou's head. He would never forget it.

* * *

  
"Say, did you know why we aimed specifically your eyes?" Daishou asked.

Kuroo nodded his head.

  
"But still you can use your so called 'Quirk'," Daishou said with a hint of sourness in his tone, like bombing someone and nearly making him blind isn't enough. "Mika, dear, if you would please." He stuck his shoe onto Kuroo's face, stepping under him as he made a hand gesture towards Mika. Mika nodded understandibly. Pulling Tsukishima along with her, she inched closer towards the railing.

  
"If you don't tell us the Formula we'll throw your friend down this building," The green haired man hissed next to Kuroo's ear. 

  
Kuroo's expression changed from neutral to panic in the split second that he heard the second line come out from Daishou's mouth.

  
Dread washed over him like a tidal wave, "What's a Formula? If it's just Algebra then you should go attack a teacher, not me! Or _him_ " Emphasizing on the him, the bedhead looked at Tsukishima. His eyes flashing with worry.

  
Pulling Kuroo's messy nest of a hair, he hissed "Don't play dumb. Years ago, your parents worked on a Quirk revival Formula for the Quirkless. It can revive the 'sleeping' Quirks hidden in the Quirkless and give normal people additional Quirks."

  
It was puzzling. Kuroo couldn't grasp the situation properly. Thinking back and digging into those buried memories, his eyes widened in realization. "I only know my mom died in an incident back then. I didn't know they were linked to some villianious organizations."

  
The boy with the scar riddened face snapped his finger, silently telling his companion to throw Tsukishima off the building.

  
Kuroo's eyes widened in horror, "No, Daishou. Don't do this."

  
"You know how much you fucked up my life? My parents disowned me after they knew what I did at school. I end up half blind and my friends all left me. Then, everyone kept giving me these pitying gazes." He seethed.

  
Daishou hated them all. All of those who pitied him. They hurted his pride. He can handle himself perfectly. 

No parents? Fine. 

No friends? He can handle it. 

But the people around him don't think so. They tried to put out a helping hand. Do they belittle him so much? Is that what people had always think of him? Little did those kind people know, it only added oil to Daishou's inner fire. 

He hated it. 

He hated them.

He hated the one who did this to him.

He hated Kuroo Tetsurou.

And thus it started his path down to Villiany.

  
The half-blind teen pointed at Kuroo. "You know, I specifically took on this dangerous missions because of you're in it. All these years, I've been plotting my revenge. And today, I got it." He sighed satisfied, then his expression twisted into one of disgust. "But my orders are to kidnap you, under the circumstances that you don't know anything related to the Formulae. We're keeping you hostage. So, since we're feeling generous today~" Daishou singsonged to Mika.

  
"We'll just settle with just killing you mentally." 

  
Mika nooded and dragged the struggling Tsukishima to the railing.  


"Bye-bye cutie Megane-kun~ I would date you if we didn't meet under these circumstances" Mika cluckled cutely, then ruthlessly pushing Tsukishima down the building.

  
"No---no!!!" The bedhead shouted. His eyes screwed shut, unable to think of the consequences. Tsukishima's fresh blood all over the pavement dying everything around the area red. His bones all shattered and broken. If Tsukishima dies, he'll never forgive himself. Not in a million years. He's always causing trouble to everyone. Now someone dies because of him, "I...I can't..." He sobbed, hot tears pooling around the rim of his eyes, before overflowing down his bruised cheeks.

  
Seconds after, the dreading sounds of cracking bones were heard. 

  
This was what Kuroo feared most, and it just came true.

* * *

'Kuroo's going to get kidnapped by Villains?' The first thought that ran through Tsukishima's mind was to find a way out of this pinch. First, save himself from dying. Second, save Kuroo from being kidnapped. But the first one already posed a threat since he's literally blind. 

  
Tsukishima was lost in the dark. He didn't what he should do. His Quirk isn't activated because the corpse is too far away from him. He doesn't know if he can activate his Quirk fast enough to save himself. Because of the explosion, he was urgent to save Kuroo so he accidentally left the corpse on the third floor.

  
Now, his carelessness costed his life.

  
The feeling of suspension in the air and the movement of limbs flailing as if you're really falling.

  
' _'I'm going to die'_ He thought to himself. 

  
But he doesn't want to die yet. Not now. He just met the person he genuinely likes.

  
After meeting Kuroo, the always half-assed Tsukishima for once wanted his life to be fullfilling. And even though they didn't meet for long, but the bedhead definitely had an impact on his life.

  
As if being high on drugs, the blonde didn't know what was taking over him.

  
It was a truly miraculous and electrifying moment for Tsukishima.

  
His eyes slowly opened.

  
The sunlight came all at once - not a steady dawn or a trickle of rays. It came like looking at the light on the top of a light house, violent and harsh. He squinted his eyes to block out the piercing sunlight.

Glowing honey yellow irises over a pair of black sclera.

The boy had the eyes of the shining moon in the dark night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how was it? Sorry if some things didn't add up in the previous chap, I'll change it as soon as I can hahahah
> 
> I like to listen to cute love songs while writing the fanfic. It really gets me into the mood. Any recommendations? Songs of any language are welcome! 😆
> 
> And y'all play Sky: Children of Light? Be my friend!! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ It's so satisfying to see my star constellation lit with lots of people from different countries! Annnnnddd I need hearts hhaha, I'm trying to complete the Valley constellation!
> 
> Give me your link invite and your name below haha! You can put my name as Gianna🌸! I'll come find you guys if I have the time hahaha
> 
> That's all! I hope y'all continue having a good day XD 
> 
> I hope I can speed up my update speed too lmao


	14. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know why people use years to complete a fanfic now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wasn't really content with this chapter? But I got really annoyed at the repetitive reading cuz it's not Beta-ed so i have to reread everything to check for mistakes.
> 
> Some references for Tsukki's Quirk:  
> https://pin.it/5g8Ff3T  
> https://pin.it/7LCpFzD  
> https://pin.it/5OgtxQG

Mika's face contoured out of pain. The porcelain face of a young 18 year old was gone, replaced with a mask full of pain.  
  


"You...you're hiding something!!! YOU BOTH ARE!!!" Mika pointed at Tsukishima and Kuroo as she screamed out at the same pace of the cracking sounds of her arms.  
  


"Mika!!!" Daishou's heart broke at the sight of his suffering beloved. Both her arms are in a position he's never seen before, dislocated into a hellish position that no normal person can ever look directly at.  
  


Daishou sucked in a deep breath, calming himself down from this beast in front of him. "I was actually planning on just knocking Kuroo out and bringing him over to headquarters, however..." Daishou chuckled, eyes widing like a maniac. "Since you hurt my Mika, that's not gonna happen Tsukishima! As the going says, An Eye for An Eye."  
  


Tsukishima's face was a stone mask, unfazed by Daishou's threat. His glowing eyes leered at Daishou, giving him a pitying look.  
  


He isn't weak anymore. He now was a sleeping volcano of malice, ready to erupt any given time.  
  


"Since you guys love each other that much, why not go on a trip to hell together, forever." Tsukishima turned, now facing Daishou.  
  


A wave of burning pain seared through Daishou. The forest haired teen almost fainted as he crashed to the ground, body so weak that even his own legs can't carry his body weight.  
  


"Hiss..." A black slinky snake slithered out from under Daishou's ragged clothes. After noticing it, his eyes widened in defeat, "But how..."  
  


The snake slithered out completely away from Daishou, revealing it's body. That's when it hit Daishou. He chocked out a broken laugh and muttered to himself, "I shouldn't have took on this mission in the first place...''  
  


Arms up shielding himself from danger, the impending pain that Kuroo expected didn't happen. Slowly, he opened his eyes to a sight he didn't expect.  
  


"T-tsuki, d-id you do this?" Kuroo stuttered out of shock, pointing at the two enemies writhing and groaning in pain.  
  


Tsukishima turned and threw Kuroo a cold look.  
  


"Mm."

Kuroo froze up.  
  


The whites of Tsukishima's eyes have become ebony black, which in contrast highlighted his glowing honey yellow irises. His irises are like the moon, and his black-turned sclera is the serenade of the cloudless night sky. It was as if Kuroo was staring at a moonlit night in his eyes.  
  


It looks so serene...yet so empty.  
  


"You okay?" Tsukishima said cooly while walking over. Kuroo laughed nervously and grabbed Tsukishima's outstretched arm, feeling something is off about the blonde, "Not so good, thanks"  
  


"Mn."  
  


Kuroo rubbed his arm in effort to ease himself from this akward situation, he racked his brain for an answer. But sadly, his brain isn't wired for anything other than chemistry equations.  
  


"Kuroo Tetsurou...after I recover from this, I'll come and kill you. Mark my words," Came a weak reply from behind them.  
  


The air shifted around them, Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and spoke out calmly ".....You won't,"  
  


To what Tsukishima said, he looked around appalled by what is happening around him. They were surrounded by ugly half alive beings, most of them are animal skeletons with some of their flesh hanging off their sides. Jagged and fresh, some skin peeled away from their bones and organs. Animals of different species ranging from birds to monsters that looks like a half-baked zombies started making their way to their target.

From a distance, it might actually look like someone is preparing some kind of demonic ritual.  
  


Tsukishima gave Daishou a smug look. "Cuz you'll be rotting in hell by then," The small smirk on his lips became a wide smile. Tsukishima hugged his stomach and rubbed his eyes from tears as a maniacal laugh erupted.  
  


Kuroo stood from a distance, confused by Tsukishima's sudden change in behavior. Did he always had this callous attitude hidden in him?  
  


"Let's begin shall we?" Tsukishima giggled, cheeks flushed pink with his new found high. "What should we do, Kuroo-san? So much to choose from~ Didn't he said An Eye for An Eye? Maybe I gauge his good eye out!"  
  


Tsukishima snapped his fingers, commanding his corpses to move. However the creatures didn't react to it's owners command. Seeing there's no reaction, Tsukishima snapped a few more times impatiently.  
  


"WHO THE FU--" Tsukishima spun around apoplectic, eyes twitching with annoyance and bloodlust.  
  


"We'll take it from here" spoke a grouchy and tired voice from behind.  
  


Kuroo turned to the source with a sigh of relief as a figure with black clothes and bandages for a scarf came busting in from the only door that led to the roof.  
  


Tsukishima cursed under his breath, how dare someone disturb him during his frenzy.

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. He held his head, eyebrows furrowing. His legs didn't have the energy to stand, the blond fell backwards until he grabbed onto railing near him. Everything was fuzzy; his focus wasn't consistent, making him even dizzier with the blobby images he's seeing. His consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static. Throughout the inky space, his heartbeat pounded loudly, echoing in his ears, alongside fading shouts of the people nearby, feeling in his body drained away until finally all was black

* * *

Tsukishima laid there quietly for who knows how long, he didn't know where this place was. But he sure knows this place is noisy.  
  


Tsukishima woke up to the noise of a person scribbling away. The person was zigzagging furiously on their paper, Tsukishima guesses that this person is probably really frustrated on what they're doing right now.  
  


Tsukishima tried lifted himself up, but his head felt heavy, as if something has been tied on it. Curious, the blonde reached out his hand to touch the foreign object. The object was smooth to the touch, soft with gauzy texture. There was only one thing that Tsukishima though of that could fit this description he made up in his head. * _Bandages_ *  
In that moment, his whole body freezed, as if his heart stopped pumping oxygen into his veins, draining him out of all his energy.  
  


Is he blind? Is the question he wants to know but doesn't want the answer to.  
  


The person beside him sensed this and he stopped his exasperated writing and put a hand above Tsukishima's, squeezing them to calm the blond down.  
  


"Thank God you're finally awake Tsukki! I've been waiting for ages!" These words melted like chocolate in his ears. Did he get knocked out so hard that he teleported to another universe? Because he can't believe he woke up to the company of Kuroo Tetsurou, his version of prince charming.

"Hello? Earth to Tsukki?" Kuroo asked seriously concerned about Tsukishima woke up as stiff as a rock.

Instead of getting teleported to another universe, maybe he just died and went to Heaven.

"Uhgg, How long have I been out?" Tsukishima groaned, voice husky with sleep.

"Almost a day? You missed pretty much a whole day of school." Kuroo chuckled.  
"We're currently in the school's nurse's office right now and it's 10 in the night."

"How come I slept for so long? And why are my eyes bandaged, did I...did I become--"  
  


"Blind? Thankfully, no. You just got eye surgery. Recovery girl said that pieces of your contacts are still floating around in your eyeballs, she has to get it out or else you'll really go blind. If it makes you feel any better I got an eye surgery too! And as for your other question, you're just healing with the help of Recovery Girl's Quirk, that's also why you slept for so long. It's because Recovery Girl's Quirk drains the life energy of her patients in order to heal wounds. Easier said, it means that you heal your own wounds with your own energy!"  
  


"Thank goodness, Kuroo-san" Tsukishima sighed in relief. "Did you just wake up too?"  
  


"No, I didn't need to wake up." Kuroo laughed. "I didn't faint, just got patched up and continued school! All those years of Hero training didn't fail me after all." The bedhead boasted.  
  


Even though he just woke up, Tsukishima couldn't stifle the urge to yawn.  
  


Kuroo let out a small adoring smile, "Sleepy much? Your friends visited just now. They can't stay because they're not injured as bad as the two of us. By the way, they entrusted me to keep watch over you~"  
  


Tsukishima blushed at Kuroo's playful tone, "Y-yeah right. Like Yamaguchi would ever pick you for a job this important."  
  


"How could you say that to your Guardian Angel, I'm hurt Tsukki." Kuroo wrenched his shirt over his heart in mock hurt.

Huffing out a breath of annoyance, Tsukishima brushed off Kuroo's silly antics and crossed his arms.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Good news! You'll be all better and ready for school tommorow!"  
  


Tsukishima groaned as he pulled the bedsheets over his head."Can I just tell the teachers that I'm still healing?"  
  


"Sadly, No. I know from experience." The bedhead let out a hearty laugh.  
  


Even without vision, Tsukishima's heartbeat speeds up with every laugh and chuckled Kuroo lets out, no matter how small it is. He has to turn away from this conversation somehow!! The last thing he wants happening is Kuroo busting him on having a crush on him.  
  


He went quiet for a few seconds, thinking of what he should ask next. Eyebrows flying up with sudden inspiration, he asked "I always see you try so hard to save people Kuroo-san. Without a clear goal, most people wouldn't continue this far. I'm curious about your current motivation, Kuroo-san. What inspired you to become a Hero?"  
  


Kuroo freezed, he didn't expect Tsukishima to ask this question.  
  


"I..."  
  


Is it safe to tell him? Would he change after hearing it? Only his most close friends know about his history. Kuroo gulped and pursed his lips nervousness. Feet tapping away as he thought of a counter to Tsukishima's question.  
  


Finally thinking up a solution, Kuroo gave a long thoughtful hum and asked, "Why don't we exchange? A secret for a secret, so nobody is burdened,"  
  


* _'Secret?'_ * This time Tsukishima was the one who was hesitant, he laced his fingers together and started tugging on them. "Since I'm the one who asked you this question, then I...guess I'll have to agree by your terms."  
  


Kuroo's lips upturned into a small gentle smile, with the soft rays of the moonlight slanting through the room's window. He felt like he was the male lead in some cheesy rom-com.  
  


"Secret for a secret, Tsukki. We only speak things from the most suppressed corner of our hearts. Pinky promise!" The bedhead's warm calloused pinky linked with with Tsukishima's slim cold ones. His skin tingled where he touched him and his heart started beating erratically in his chest so hard that he thought it might fly out. There were butterflies - no, lions - in his chest, but it felt good.  
  


The moment Kuroo linked their pinkies together, Tsukishima finally admitted to himself what he knew all along, but was too afraid to admit it: he liked him. A lot.

And he wanted to be with him.  
  


"You do know a Pinky Promise does not do anything to stop me from spilling it right?"

"I know. But I have a gut feeling that you won't do that. Cuz you're Tsukki after all! And after the Villian attack in the morning, how could I not trust you?" The bedhead said cheekily, ears red. Rubbing his hands together, "Alright then, I guess I'll go first," Kuroo sighed frustratedly, their pinkies still linked together.

"I... Uhh... Sorry, I don't share this with lots of people, so don't mind me if I get all weird and akward," Kuroo apologized, but he still pressed on.  
  


Hearing Kuroo sigh breaks Tsukishima's heart. He doesn't want Kuroo to feel uncomfortable or annoyed because of the question he asked.

"You asked me about what kindled the flame to become a Hero... Well, it's different in my case. Other people wanting to become a Hero for money, fame, or just a stupid sense of justice like Bokuto." Kuroo chuckled at the mention of his best friend.

"You don't have to say it if you dont want to," giving him an alternative choice, Tsukishima knows it's painful to force out something that burdened you for so long. He doesn't want to reopen his scar.  
  


"No, no, I'm a man of my word," insisted Kuroo as he cleared his throat, "It happened when I was a quirkless four-year old. I was born on I-islan--"

"NO WAY, you were born on * _the_ * I-island? The god like place where only the elite of elite scientists and top researchers get to live?" Tsukishima's inner Hero-loving nerd exploded with excitement.

Kuroo smiled and nodded, "The one and only."

"Does that mean you have I-island residency pass? AND, you can go back there any time you want?" Tsukishima said expression dumbfoulded, his tone getting higher and higher with each word.

Kuroo hummed in response, feeling weirdly proud. A lot of people has been amazed that he came from I-island, but this boy in front of him, is an exception. He feels all sorts of weird around him, like...he's falling in love all over again?

Tsukishima's jaw dropped ten feet below the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The blond gawked.

"If you're wondering, both my parents met on I-island while doing research together." Kuroo boasted, liking the undivided attention he's getting from Tsukishima.

"* _NO WAY,_ * Normal people can't even step foot onto I-island without a some sort special invitation from the people inside."

"Yes way, Tsukki" Kuroo chuckled as he ruffled Tsukishima's soft curly locks.  
  


"I don't like people touching me, thank you." Tsukishima said as he felt light warm pressure on his head. Someone is petting him. Usually he would slap that hand away like an annoying fruit fly. But someone is petting him,* _Petting him_ * and he's letting it slide. What's wrong with him? He's come to a realization that he's always letting things slide whenever Kuroo Tetsurou is involved.  
  


"So mean, Tsukki." Kuroo mocked in a hurt tone while extracting his hand unwillingly from Tsukishima's golden locks. Damn, he wanted to touch some more if he has the chance.

"But wait..." Tsukishima trailed off in deep thought, "Aren't the people that live on I-island aren't allowed to go out due to confidentiality problems?"

"Yeah, see. That's where the story starts. Both of my parents were the lead scientists in a big project that time. It was said, as quote to 'Shed light for the weak'" Kuroo shrugged. "Anyways, it's top secret and not much have been known after the Incident. That time my dad has an amazingly nice research partner. I get excited whenever he comes to our house, I think it's because he always brings gifts and sweets for me. He cared for me as much as his own son. He said that he has a family far away from here, he doesn't get to see them often and he misses them, really much. It's odd enough that he didn't tell me his name. So, I always call him Uncle. He said he cut ties with his family but he still cares for them and sends money back to them every month. Whenever I asked why, he would say I'm too small to understand."  
  


Tsukishima nooded in silence, wanting to hear more of the story.  
  


"Dad and Uncle would always drink together outside on the weekends with their colleagues that worked on the project alongside them. My dad would usually come back before 10, but one day he didn't came back even after midnight. My mom became worried and called him to his cell and office. My dad was a faithful man, he would always answer my mom's call and tell her where he is. To note, my mom has really bad temper, but my dad loves her nonetheless. Sweet right? And to confirm my mom's worries, nobody answered. She started pacing around the house, I knew she was anxious. But as a Quirkless four year old what could I do?" Kuroo sighed heavily, his free hand ruffling his messy hair.

"I still remember that day as clear as yesterday's training class with Red Riot. My mom's usually rosy cheeks became as pale as the colour of a bone. After a while of pacing, she looked at me...with these bittersweet look in her eyes. But I was too small to understand what that meant. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and held me in a strong warm embrace. Giving me a phone, she said to me, * _'Call Grandma if we're not back by morning. You're a big boy now, so you get to stay at home all by yourself. Remember to not open the door to any stranger, ok Tetsurou?'_ *

"She then took her coat and looked for her purse in a rush until the a phone call broke her pace. Hearing the ringtone she set for my dad, her complexion immediately regained it's natural rosy colour. She picked up the phone in relief, but whoever is on the other line made her weak in the knees. Her complexion went death white again."

* _"Where are you going, mommy?"_ *

* _"To the moon, sweetie."_ *

* _Mrs. Kuroo pointed at the window_ *

* _"It's so lonely, isn't it?"_ *  
  


* _Young Kuroo nodded at his mother's words_ *

* _"Daddy joined a party on the moon tonight, he's having so much fun that he doesn't want to come back."_ *

* _"So are you going to bring him back?" Young Kuroo answered enthusiastically._ *  
  


* _"I'll be joining in on the fun too! Kids aren't allowed at the party though." Mrs. Kuroo let out a broken laugh._ *

* _"Look at the moon whenever you're feeling lonely. It'll always be there, waiting for your company."_ *  
  


* _"We love you, our lovely ball of cells"_ *  
  


"With that she grabbed her coat and went out the door. Leaving me dumbstruck, but I was a really curious kid and I loved my mom to bits. I was worried about her safety. So, I grabbed the leftover money she gave me and tailed her. Surprisingly, she lead me to my Dad's office, which was flashing red due to lockdown. It was a sight to be seen, you'll never imagine it, Tsukki. Villains broke in the Tartarus-like security of I-island! Dozens of news helicopters flying above the building, along with the blue and red light of the police down below. It was chaos, some were begging the police to let them in, some were praying. I also remember there were lots of injured Pro-heroes. Admist them was Chargebolt, if I remember correctly. He outcircuited the whole system so that the Villians can't sabotage it anymore. Damn, he was so cool!!! Though the system was down, there was a secret escape passage that only the project team knows in case of scenarios like these. My mom used that passage way to sneak into the building and of course I followed her inside. There was blood and claw marks everywhere, signs that there * _were_ * people trying to escape, but didn't succeed. The metallic smell of blood and the horrendous smell of decaying flesh that came flushing into my nose almost made me faint."  
  


Kuroo took in a deep breath, "I heard voices and laughing from a lit room from a distance. As expected, my mom went to into that room. Then everything was a blur, there were lots of screaming and begging. I pressed on my ears, hoping to cancel out every sound I hear. Even through fear, I thought of my family and how to save them and that gave me strength and courage to steady myself. But that soon died as soon as I peeked through the small gap between the door, there I saw my Dad and Uncle in a pool of blood. I don't know why, but I can tell that my Dad is still breathing. Unconscious but still alive. It's a sudden spiky, exploding feeling, like a chemical reaction between ammonia and bleach."  
  


"I heard of these instances on the news before, it means that something triggered your Quirk to manifest right?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yup. It did. But little me didn't know that time. Scanning the room, I also saw my mom, a big cleaver plowed through her stomach by a Villian, I immediately lost it. The contained buzzing feeling bursted out, the steel building turned rust brown as metal spikes came out from every corner of the building aiming at the Villians. One of the Villians was extremely creepy with those fake hands attached to his body."

"Shigaraki Tomura" Tsukishima said gravely.

"Indeed. I just got my Quirk and undoubtedly, I wasn't good at controlling it. Like it was a absolute disaster! * _And_ * I was in a super bad mood that time. So instead of attacking Shigaraki Tomura, the metal spikes went all around the room,"

* _"Kurogiri...I thought you said there wasn't any Heroes in here anymore,"_ *

* _"Indeed there isn't. But who ever said that the enemy is a Hero?"_ *

* _"Find the person" Shigaraki ordered._ *

* _~Crack~_ *

* _"Behind the door!"_ *  
  


* _"Let go of me!" Little Kuroo struggled in Kurogiri's grasp._ *

* _"A brat? How did he get in here? I thought we killed everyone." Shigaraki's bored tone rang for miles in Kuroo's hears. Are they really dead? No, he knows so himself. Both of them are barely hanging by a line._ *

* _"Dispose of him. We can't have anyone leaving here alive to tonight" Shigaraki commanded Kurogiri._ *

* _"Dabi. Do me a favor and burn this kid." Kurogiri released the grip on Kuroo's collar, dropping him to the ground._ *  
  


* _"Sheesh. Leaving all the dirty work to me again?" Dabi rubbed the back of his neck casually. He looked so casual about it, as normal as brushing your teeth the first thing in the morning. "I'll end this quickly for you, it'll still be painful~" Dabi's scarred riddened face cracked out a lazy smirk._ *

* _"He's just a kid, don't you guys think...we should like, let him be?" Twice voiced out his opinion._ *

* _"And what? Let him tell the whole world what we did here?" One of Twice's multiple personalities came out and shouted._ *  
  


* _"I think he's cute, we should take him in as one of us! I'm 100% sure that he'll grow up to be a complete stud." Toga giggled dreamily through the chaos._ *

* _"Enough! Just get rid of him. Hearing you guys bicker makes my ears bleed." Shigaraki shouted impatiently._ *  
  


* _"Alright. Alright." Dabi shrugged as he snapped a snapped a blue ball of fire in his palm. "Bye kid."_ *  
  


"What happened next?" Tsukishima sat up straighter, eager to hear the rest of Kuroo's story.  
  


The grip around the bedhead's pinky tightened. Well someone wasn't as cold as he thought he would be. A small fond smile bloomed on Kuroo's face.  
  


"I was scared. Well, obviously. I cried for my mom and dad. I know they're alive, but they're too weak to answer me."

* _"So you're the son of those pair to black haired scientists over there? Hmm..." Kurogiri pondered._ *

* _"I know what you're thinking. But, he's just a kid, he can't possibly know anything. Just look at the poor thing, he's shaking like a leaf!" Twice cutted off Kurogiri's train of thought._ *  
  


"He was right, I don't know anything related to whatever they're talking about."

* _"Our mission is to find that syrum. And these bastards destroyed all of it before we got here" Shigaraki said as he kicked Mr. Kuroo in the stomach._ *  
  


* _"Dad!!" Kuroo struggled free from Dabi's clutch. He used weak bruised knees to crawl to his father's side._ *  
  


* _Such a wholesome father and son relationship." Dabi's eyes are lit with the fire of envy. "I'll do a favor and let your guys die together, side by side." His words feel like the thorns of a cactus. Prickly and green with jealousy._ *  
  


* _Young Kuroo crewed his eyes shut as he held onto the hem of his father's bloodied lab jacket._ *  
  


* _To his surprise, when the heat didn't reach him, he was thrilled! Someone came to save them. Someone strong, they must be a Pro-Hero!_ *  
  


* _'The Heroes arrived!!' Young Kuroo opened his eyes._ *  
  


* _"DADDDD!!!!"_ *  
  


* _Tears bursted down his dirtied face. His father's body turned into black charcoal due to the high temperature to Dabi's Quirk. But it still stood strong, not yet done protecting it's son from danger._ *  
  


* _The child's screamed from came from a place of terror and desperation, telling a mind lost in absolute despair._ *  
  


* _The number of thin metal spikes multipled and ran amok inside the cemetery-like lab._ *  
  


* _"Tet...su...rou..." Came a weak reply._ *

*Looking up, Kuroo saw his mother's warm eyes. Hope surged his veins. His skin spiked as he craved for the safety of his mother's embrace.

* _"Mom!!!" Kuroo ran towards his mom with wobbly legs._ *  
  


* _A spike came out from his mom. Punching a hole in her gut, her eyes was no longer warm with motherly love. The eyes lost its warm shine as it's owner gradually lost her life energy._ *  
  


* _"M---om..." Kuroo's mind was blank. The only thing he could of is to join them. The faster the better. He wants to go to the moon with them._ *  
  


* _Just as Kuroo decided to end his life here and now, a loud explosion from the ceiling woke him up from his spiral of suicidal thoughts._ *  
  


* _"I AM HERE!!!"_ *  
  


* _'That voice... It can't possibly be?' Kuroo looked up from beside his mother's lifeless and cold body._ *  
  


*"Shuddup stupid DEKU." Through the debris and dust, Kuroo can still recognize the owner of that confident and belittling voice.  
  


* _"Umm, guys! I hear a kid down there!" Said Jirou as she unplugged her earphones jacks from the ground._ *  
  


* _"Got it." Todoroki jumped down from the hole on the ceiling and used his Quirk to make an ice wall around Kuroo._ *  
  


* _Hearing the loud explosion, Shigaraki reacted quickly as he commanded his henchman, "Kurogiri!!! Get us out of here!!!"_ *  
  


* _"Oh NO, YOU DON'T!!" Shouted Bakugou as he blasted towards Kurogiri, aiming for Kurogiri's metal vest._ *  
  


* _However, Kurogiri was always fast to react to a clean escape, and just like that, all the main villians dissapeared into this air._ *  
  


* _Bakugou clicked his tougue annoyingly while continuously cursing and shouting as he slowly made his way to the quiet Kuroo._ *  
  


* _"Hey, kid. Ya still fine?" Bakugou put a hand on Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo's shoulder shook as he can't control his urge to cry, frail arms wrapping around Bakugou's neck, wailing into his neck._ *  
  


* _"Mannnnn, I gotta take a picture of thissss," Mocked Sero as he took out his phone to take pictures of a kid hugging the mean and not-touch-friendly Bakugou._ *

* _"Put your damn phone Duck Tape and help me! Damn brat is getting snot all over my suit!" Nagged Bakugou, trying his best to not move too much because of the kid crying on his shoulder._ *

* _"I think his parents just got brutally murdered Katsuki. Can't you let this slide one time? Andddd I think you should hug him back." Kirishima reasoned._ *  
  


* _"Wha--- NO"_ *

* _"Pretty please?" Kirishima batted his eyelashes._ *

* _"Ff--ine. Just because you say so!"_ *  
  


"After that haunting experience, I found that I would always have problems controlling my Quirk. Everytime I use it, it reminds me of how incompetent and reckless I was. And that led to my inability to control my own Quirk."  
  


"But you use it just fine? I don't see any problems there," asked Tsukishima.  
  


"That's because I only use a part of it, there's still other factors that contribute to my Quirk. If it wasn't for the special therapy I had, I wouldn't even be here today!"  
  


"Wait, people have therapy for that stuff?" Tsukishima cocked his head.

"Yeah. The concept is actually the same as PTSD. People who have PTSD will develop symptoms such as memory loss or sudden physical sensations such as sweating, nausea and trembling. It's the same for me, whenever I use my Original Quirk, it just brings me back to that * _place_ *. The real ability of my Quirk is to control metal. It's like an addition to my current Quirk. By activating my Quirk onto somebody, not only will that person be binded by black wisps made out from the iron from my body. But with my Original Quirk, instead of using the iron just from my body, anything metal will be a threat."  
  


Tsukishima was amazed by Kuroo's past and was even astounded by how complex and powerful Kuroo's actual Quirk is. If Kuroo trusts him enough to give him such a deep piece of himself,  
he felt he should share something furtive too.  
  


"So when you said you didn't know that the project your parents are working on were connected to some Villainous organizations, you were lying?"

Kuroo shrugged. "Yeah, I totally lied. I mean, if I said yes, the Villians might be all over me. Trying to force information out when I don't really have any."

"I see. Sorry for all the trouble I putted you through. It must be rough, revisiting all those painful memories again." Tsukishima apologized sincerely while bending his back, half-bowing on the bed.  
  


"Nahhh, it's ok, cuz it's all in the past. I'm ashamed though. I lost the last thing she gave me, her family bracelet. It has been passed down from generation to generation." Kuroo ruffled his hair in distress, "And I lost it! I even put a ring with my name on it just in case I even lose it. It's been days since it got lost and nobody came to give it back. So I guess it's gone forever," Kuroo buried his face into his hand. "I'm so careless, AhhhHhHhhhHhhH," he groaned.  
  


Tsukishima cleared his voice and asked cautiously, "Cat?"

Kuroo's pulse quicked. He lifted his head up as his eyes went wide.  
  


"Come again?"  
  


"I found an antique looking bracelet on the ground on the day of the entrance exam. After seeing the ring, I knew it was yours." Tsukishima rubbed his neck cheekily. "It's in my dorm, I'll get it for you once my eyes heal," How can he forget something so important?! If he could he would slap himself right now.  
  


"Tsukishima Kei, I'm so happy that I could kiss you!!" Kuroo thanked God that Tsukishima couldn't see right now, because droplets of water already started falling down his cheeks. "I...don't know how to thank you, the bracelet, i-it means a lot to me, I---"  
  


"Cut it off, I'm just giving something back to it's original owner. You make it sound like I saved your life or something."  
  


Tsukishima obviously doesn't know how much this piece of jewelry means to Kuroo. The corners of Kuroo's mouth lifted, stretching into a broad grin.  
  


"Technically, you did save my life." Kuroo was definitely going to give Tsukishima something in return for finding his bracelet. And he already know the perfect thing to give him.  
  


Tsukishima was currently deciding what he would tell Kuroo as a 'secret', telling that he just got his quirk? Or maybe telling him he likes him? Fuck that, he's not telling Kuroo he likes him. Maybe tell him that he's not going to be a Hero after he graduates? After all, it was Hinata who pulled him into this mess. Being in UA reminds him of his brother, who lied to him about being a Hero, but also scared him into not putting his full effort into anything anymore. It certainly did impact his personality, giving the cold shoulder who seemed a tad bit too sincere, or just trusting people in general. Being betrayed by the person you look up to the most, just hurts differently.  
  


"Kuroo-san, what I'm going to tell you, you can't tell anyone," the blonde warned.  
  


Kuroo gave a soft humm of acknowledgement and nooded in response and linked their pinkies again, as if saying 'Don't be afriad. You can feel safe with me.'  
  


The small moment shook Tsukishima to the core, making him even more nervous.  
  


Tsukishima sighed, "I haven't told anyone this, not even parents or Yamaguchi,"  
  


"Well, I'll be honoured, Tsukki," beamed Kuroo. Being actually the first person to get to hear this, it made Kuroo feel a different kind of proud.  
  


"I was born Quirkless," The bespectacled teen blurted out.  
  


Kuroo's brow's flew up in surprise. He was guessing a story of betrayal? Or something related to his family or maybe a close encounter with death.  
He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"You could be thinking, 'But I just saw you use your Quirk in the morning'. Truth is, I just recently acquired my Quirk through injecting something? I don't know what it is, but I found it in my basement. I was Quirkless until the day of the entrance exam, which kinda freaked me out."  
  


The bedhead was genuinely blown-away by that statement."That's like really impressive, you just got your Quirk and you * _still_ * managed to pass the exams? Like what?! Even some people who honed their Quirks for years didn't made it! And you did it in just one go. You're simply amazing, Tsukki!" said Kuroo in overwhelming astonish.  
  


Tsukishima froze in disbelief, how can this guy be this chill about something so outrageous?! Normally, people who haven't awakened their Quirk by four years old are considered Quirkless. Wouldn't it be unbelievable if a sixteen year old Quirkless just sprouted a Quirk out of nowhere?  
  


"Aren't you surprised? Kuroo-san, this isn't normal,"  
  


"I'm mean there's that, but you said you didn't knew what it was either right? Accidents happen," Kuroo acknowledged, reminiscing his mom, an alerting thought crossed his mind. "Tsukki, why are you so sure about the safety of the substance? It might be poison or something? It's dangerous! Why didn't you tell your friends this?! Areyouhurting?Doyousufferfromany sideeffects? Doyoufeelweird? Wasthere anythingyounoticedthatwasn'tnormal? Oh my goodness, how can you be so reckless?" Blabbed Kuroo, he spoke so fast that Tsukishima didn't have time to comprehend what he said.  
  


The blonde sighed in annoyance."See, this is why I didn't want to tell them," Tsukishima pointed out.  
  


"They fret over this because they care about you!"  
  


Heat rose to Tsukishima's cheeks dusting it the colour of dawn. "Does that mean you..."

* _'care about me too?'_ *

The blond shook his head as he brushed off his question. "Anyways, I already got this Quirk for about 4 months now, I feel fine everyday, aside from not knowing my Quirk enough, nothing else is bothering me physically,"  
  


"How about mentally?"  
  


* _'About sudden image of your ugly face and ugly smile popping out every here and there? Yeah. Nothing is wrong with me'_ *  
  


"Nothing," said Tsukishima, shaking his head.  
  


Kuroo gave a sigh of relief, "Do you plan on telling anyone else?"  
  


Tsukishima raised four fingers, "Yamaguchi, and my mom, maybe my brother, no one else. Counting you in, making it four,"  
  


Kuroo never felt so proud in his life. Tsukishima just seemed like such a reserved and cold person, actually getting to hear this from him in person, makes him feel overflow with happiness.  
  


"Thank you for talking about this with me, actually it's my first time engaging in such a deep conversation with someone," said Kuroo earnestly. He added, "Wanna listen to a song?"  
  


"A song?"  
  


"Yeah, I play the guitar, any songs you like?" Chimed Kuroo while scruffling something on the floor. Tsukishima heard the sounds of zippers opening, it must be Kuroo opening the bag of his guitar.  
  


"No, you choose what you sing," replied Tsukishima. He never knew anybody who's so confident in his singing, well aside from Hinata's boisterous over-confidence in everything.  
  


The bedhead was concentrating on tuning his guitar, when the sudden rumble of Tsukishima's stomach echoed through the silent room. He stopped what he was doing. "Hungry much?" Kuroo laughed, getting the box of strawberry shortcake on the bed stand for Tsukishima.  
  


"Freckles bought this for you, it's 2 pieces of strawberry shortcake. He says you have a small appetite, but you always seem to always have space for strawberry shortcake. So, this is perfect for you." Opening the box, showing two slices of pretty, delicate strawberry shortcake. They remind him of the person in front of him. Kuroo chuckled to himself, "Since you can't see, I guess I have to feed you? Say 'Ahhh' Tsukki,"  
  


Blood rushed faster than lightning to Tsukishima's cheeks, "I! I c--can feed myself thanks," the blond stuttered.  
  


"But you can't see~" Kuroo already took a slice of cake and dangled it in front of Tsukishima's mouth. But the blond dodged it, weirdly persistent and resisting Kuroo feeding him his favorite cake.  
  


"Well, I'm didn't lose my hands" Tsukishima answered sarcastically.  
  


Kuroo pouted as he shoved the piece of cake into his mouth, his face scrunched as soon as the sweetness hit his tougue. "Eghnhhnn, too sweet," Handling the cake and plastic spoon into Tsukishima's hands.  
  


"Nobody told you to eat it," Said Tsukishima, taking a spoon of the heavenly strawberry shortcake. He'll thanks Yamaguchi for this later. But after a few tries of slicing, he found out that he kept pressing his spoon into nothing. Feeling embarrassed for himself, he asked, "Not a fan of sweets I assume?"  
  


"Yeah, and that stuff you're eating, I wouldn't be surprised it you get diabetes someday. I'm more of a Americano kind of guy, I prefer spicy and bitter stuff,"

Tsukishima hummed in response. Thinking hard on what to say next as he continued to miss slicing onto the cake.

A sudden sound of a slap knocked him out from his thinking.

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah! Perfectly fine! Don't worry about me!"

Kuroo couldn't bare the sight of the cute blond in front of him, all flustered and cute, yet still keeping his cool while doing something dumb.

"Here," Kuroo took the plate from him, "You obviously can't eat on your own. Let me feed you." Kuroo asked as he suppressed his laugh.

The raven sliced the cake and fed it to Tsukishima. At first the blond still darted away from the spoon but reluctantly gave in under Kuroo's persistence. He reminded the bedhead of a rabbit, taking small bites and chewing so decorously everytime. Whoever gets to see him eat must have done more than a thousand good deeds to get this sight. He wishes he can just eat like this in front of him. Only him.  
  


Tasting the moist cake in his mouth, Tsukishima guesses that Yamaguchi must have bought this from from his favorite, Haikyuu! Bakery that has many branches throughout Japan. Their strawberry shortcake are always at the perfect consistency. Kuroo's crazy if he think this is too sweet.  
  


While Kuroo continued to feed him, Tsukishima asked, "Say Kuroo-san, you're a honour student right?"  
  


"Yeah. Why ask?"  
  


"Means you're good at maths right?"  
  


"Yes? Kinda?"  
  


"If you're good at maths means you're smart right?"  
  


"Uhmmm, yeah? I studied hard for it. Can you please tell me why are you asking me these questions?"  
  


Tsukishima still ignored him, "You're so humble Kuroo-san, unlike somebody I know," referring to the idiot duo, Kageyama and Hinata.  
  


"Kuroo-san" Tsukishima called out again.  
  


"Yes?" Kuroo replied patiently. He likes this. He likes talking to Tsukishima in general, even if it means asking him lots weird questions. It's cute. He kinda liked how his name sounds as it rolls out of Tsukishima's tougue. He calls him like it's his second nature, as soft as cream and as smooth as butter.  
  


"If you're smart means you're good at everything right?"  
  


"I'm not that smart please, Tsukki, you're flattering me, and I'm good at only certain things, not everything,"  
  


"Then...are you good at riddles?" The blonde ticked his eyebrows.  
  


"Hell yeah, I'm good at those, nobody's ever beaten me at riddles before." Kuroo always prided himself in solving every riddle given to him.  
  


"Then I'm going to give you a riddle. If you could give me the right answer, I'll do anything you tell me to."  
  


This got Kuroo's full attention, "Oya? And what would that riddle be? I promise you'll regret saying that,"  
  


"9"  
  


Just one number? One number? Tsukishima is really testing his waters.  
  


"Just 9? How could this ever be a riddle,"  
  


"I'll tell you the rest when I feel like it,"  
  


"......" Kuroo was speechless as he shook his head, it's the first time ever said something as ridiculous as this. He huffed, 'I guess that's a part of his charm,'  
  


"Do you listen to English songs?" This time was Kuroo's turn to ask a question.  
The moonlight of the full moon outside caved into the room through the windows, Kuroo picked up his guitat. It's the second time Tsukishima ever heard Kuroo sing.

"[Oh, the moon](https://youtu.be/Vm8u7QiNzGA)!  
Pales in comparison to you  
And I don't know what I should do

Love always feels like it gets in the way  
Hanging out but we got nothing to say  
See you tomorrow  
Love you through sorrow  
Leave me some breadcrumbs  
And I swear I'll follow you

The right way is feeling so wrong  
But the right way should lead me to you  
Cause if it's true I don't know what I'll do

Oh‚ the moon!  
Pales in comparison to you  
And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you

Your eyes look like the stars  
The sky is jealous  
You're taking me too far  
It's overwhelming  
No matter how high we go  
I'll find my way back to you

Oh‚ the moon!  
Leaving me oh so soon  
Will I see you again?  
I'll stay right here till then  
Singing out to all the stars  
Hoping you hear me wherever you are  
Calling your name each and every day  
If they call me insane I'll say  
Oh the-"  
  


His voice was smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful. Calming in a way, if anybody could stop Tsukishima from going mad, it would be Kuroo. Tsukishima knows that it's weird to describe a person's voice stunning. But his was, and Tsukishima wished that he would never stop. His voice felt like caramel and spice in his ears, sweet and warm. Just like Kuroo himself. Other than that, it was a surprising catchy song. He was sure Kuroo was gonna pull some weird shit up his sleeve.  
  


"I'm surprised, you actually have nice taste in music," said Tsukishima bemused.  
  


"Is that what caught your attention and not how on point my English sounds? Come on, Tsukki," agonized Kuroo.  
  


Finding Kuroo funny, Tsukishima gave a soft laugh. Kuroo's ears perked up at the sound, and he laughed too.  
  


* * *

////// Meanwhile, outside the room //////  
  


Hearing the laughs from inside the room, three figures stopped in their track.  
  


The three gawked as they stood before the door. The stone cold, salty and mean Tsukishima Kei, actually laughing with somebody?!  
  


"Yamaguchi, y-you hear that?" Stuttered Hinata, pointing at the door "He's actually getting along with somebody!! I think he doesn't need our company anymore, but more importantly," whispered Hinata, his voice soft. "I think he's possessed,"  
  


Kageyama clicked his tougue, "Like any ghost would inhabit a walking salt shaker. Sneaking out after curfew was a bad idea, Aizawa-sensei is going to kill us if he finds out," Kageyama muttered grumpily.  
  


Yamaguchi peeked from the window of the door, Kageyama and Hinata in suite. Yamaguchi was relieved to see that Tsukishima and Kuroo getting along well, too well to be exact. His eyebrows rose as he saw a red guitar in Kuroo's arms. Fishing his phone out of his back pocket at lightening speed, he opened his camera and continuously took photos of them for a good 30 seconds.  
  


'Nice' Looking at all the photos he could blackmail Tsukishima with.  
  


"Alright guys, let's go back, and sorry for dragging you two out here this late," Yamaguchi apologized, though he's sure his two companions wouldn't mind.  
  


He's definitely getting some good sauce tommorow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I can get better at writing so I can always give you guys the best experience! ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ) But I still a newbie so hehheee there will always be mistakes that I am blind to. Comment below if you find any!
> 
> The song Kuroo sang is called "Oh, The Moon!" By Going Spaceword & AJ Abdullah!  
> Kinda fitting, dontcha think? It suits Kurotsuki so well asfshsjsksksk
> 
> Did you guys squint? 👀 Cuz they shared an indirect kiss somewhere 😈😈
> 
> P.S.  
> Can anyone crack Tsukki's riddle? 😏


	15. Bracelet and Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs are introduced cuz I dont wan anymore of my volleybabies turning into bad guys

The next morning, Tsukishima went to class like any other school day. The only exception is that he's bombarded by his classmates of questions about yesterday the second he stepped into the classroom.

"I heard you're attacked by Villians!!! Is it true!" Tsukishima scoffed. Typical. "How was it? Tsukishima" "Was Kuroo-senpai hurt?" "Who was the Villian?" "What Quirk did they have!"

Not being a fan of attention, he puts of his trusty headphones in effort to block out the noise of his surroundings and to find an excuse to ignore his classmates. When Tsukishima's classmates saw that he doesn't make an effort even to make eye contact at them, went back to their seats defeated, muttering 'Stingyshima' annoyed under their breath. It worked effectively 

Tsukishima hummed to the song that played on his headphones, more than pleased to see them pissed. This means that they won't bother him any time soon. 

* * *

Tsukishima's ears where bleeding after hearing Present Mic shout all sorts of nonsense throughout English period. He closed his textbook with all the energy he has left, dead tired and not wanting to go anywhere during first recess. That was his plan, staying dead alseep on his seat until recess was over. However, his peace was ended by a buzz in his pocket.

Kuroo-san:

_'Hey, Tsukki!! Can you come to the Equipment Room for a sec? I have something to give you.'_

Seeing who sent the message, his droopy eyelids shot up, shockwaves was sent out to his body in an instant. Omg Kuroo freaking Tetsurou just texted him. What is even happening around him right now, he doesn't care. All of his energy are solely poured into his eyes, looking at that one dumb message. If Yamaguchi was beside him right now, he was sure that the freckled boy will snicker and tease him, trying to urge him to reply Kuroo something flirty. But Kuroo was a taken man, and he was not the flirty type.

Me:

_Alright_

Getting up from his seat, he rushed to the Equipment Room. His heart thumped in his ears as he got closer to their meeting place. He wonders what Kuroo would give to him? With Kuroo's bracelet was jingling inside his pocket, he felt even more nervous.

The Equipment Room was located near the P.E Grounds. While the P.E Grounds is just a flat bare land, the Equipment Room was surrounded by wild greenery and flora. The two are placed so near to each other yet each gives off a completely different atmosphere. 

Nearing the Equipment Room, Tsukishima saw the iconic bedhead of UA leaning under a shady tree, his arms hugging something tightly. 

Tsukishima's lips went dry as he remembered yesterday's conversation. He was half-asleep at that time so he only heard Kuroo mumble a bunch of nonsense. But nothing is as clear as he remembers warm lips being pressed gently on his forehead.

Flashback:

After a while of chatting, Tsukishima asked in the middle of their conversation. "It's late Kuroo-san. Shouldn't you get back to your class dorms?" Kuroo scoffed, "Nooo, and why should I go back there. Won't you feel lonely here without me?" He feigned sadness. If Tsukishima's eyes weren't hurt, he would have eyerolled. "Of _course_ I would." The blond said sarcastically. Kuroo laughed and gave a loving grin and grabbing another chance that was thrown at him to pat Tsukishima's hair excuse of fluffy cotton, _so soft!_ "Go to sleep, I'll be here with you in case you need something. Just say my name, and I'll be right beside you."

Tsukishima was about to retort until he heard the loud obnoxious ringtone that rang for the 8000th time. Kuroo grunted as he picked up his phone with a sigh. Opening his phone, Kuroo felt as incoming concussion upon seeing how many messages that have piled up and not to say he _really_ wasn't in the mood to reply to them all. Not to mention that they were sent from the same person too.

"What's wrong?" Tsukishima asked, his head cocked to the side cutely like a lost puppy. The third year became weak at the sight. Those pouty pink lips. Just how he wished he could just smack his lips over them without a care in the world. He just can't take any much more than this cutie in front of him! With the work of a push, he turned on the mute button and silented all of the messages and calls and threw phone into his bag on the floor. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima's bandaged eyes the whole time they were talking and someone has to give him a trophy for his patience because he's trying so hard to suppress the urge to caress them. He genuinely doesn't want to scare Tsukishima away. The bird-nest-for-hair boy sighed in frustration as he hears the familiar buzz from his bag again.

"I'm tired Tsukki. Terribly tired."

Tsukishima was oblivious to Kuroo's hint. " It's kinda been a long day for you, huh? You must be tired since you attended your classes too, go rest. We still have class tommorow." Tsukishima lied down and bid the bedhead goodnight. Before he could grab his bedsheets, a pair of warm hands already beat him to it, pulling them over to cover his body. "Have a good night, Tsukki" The ends of Kuroo's lips curled up into a doting smile.

Kuroo cleaned the desk he took to do his homework and threw it back to its original place, continuing to close the lights to the nurse's office. Tiptoing back to Tsukishima's bed, he sat on the edge carefully, trying not to wake up the sleeping blond. Kuroo sighed for which seemed like the tenth time this night. Still as pretty as the first day they met, he's a living doll. Hearing the blonde's steady and soft snores, Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's hand and rubbed small gentle circles on them. He stuttered out meekly. "Tsukki...I kinda...sorta...maybe...well actually I do...like you way more that I originally planned." The bedhead confessed, face burning hot with embarrassment. Tsukishima makes him feel butterflies even when he's asleep. Kuroo shakes his head in defeat. He's fallen too deep for this salty blond.

He stretched his back and yawned, sleep deprived from today's load of homework. Drowsily, he gave Tsukishima a peck on the forehead and slurred a good night before taking his own bed.

///////

Kuroo kept looking at the time of his watch as his feet tapped uncontrollably. First recess wasn't long, maybe just for about 10-15 minutes for students to relax, Kuroo knew it was too short. But he really wanted to see the surprise on Tsukishima's face when he sees the gift he'd prepared.

"BOO" A pair of hands pushed him from behind, scaring him off his feet. Kuroo turned to see who the intruder was. But when seeing it was his worth-giving-up-life-for bro he slapped away Bokuto's hand with a playful scrowl on his face. "You scared the shit out of me Bro." 

"Why are you so jumpy today? Did you not sleep well in the infirmary last night?" Bokuto asked. Kuroo nodded to Bokuto's question. "Yeah, _kindaaaa_ " Truth to be told, he was staring at Tsukishima's angelic face for an unhealthy portion of the night. 

"Then, I'll go find Akaashi now. Have fun waiting for _Tsukki_ " The winged boy said knowingly and turned tails and practically flew to the second floor of the building a few metres away. Successfully scaring everyone in Akaashi's class.

"Kuroo-san!" 

His whole face lit up when he heard the melodic voice that he loves to much. He waved wildly to the person that ran towards him. "Tsukki!" He said with a refreshing tone, like all of his burdens have been lifted all at once.

"Sorry I took so long, there's lots of people and this place is at the end of the school grounds" apologized Tsukishima as he used his sleeve to wipe off the excess sweat on his forehead. 

"What was you wanted to see me about?"

"This." 

Kuroo shoved a green jacket a little bit too excitedly into Tsukishima's arms. "It's from the day before yesterday, remember? The rain and all that," Tsukishima looked at the jacket, mouth agape. He totally has forgotten about his jacket. "Ahh... I remember now. Thanks for giving me back my jacket. And..." The blond trailed off bashfully. "I have something to give you too." Tsukishima reached into his pocket and pulled out an antique bracelet then carefully and gently putting it in Kuroo's palm.

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something but in the nick of time. The class bell rang and shuffling of student's shoes are enough to say that everyone's hurrying back to their own classes. Kuroo cursed under his breath. So little time, yet he had so much to say. He took a step forward. _Here goes nothing._

Grabbing the Tsukishima's arm, he pulled the blonde into a tight hug. Tsukishima was speechless by the bedhead's unexpected action. Not that he was complaining, he's actually enjoying this. Slowly and akwardly, Tsukishima put his hand around Kuroo's back, patting him gently. Kuroo's arms tightened around the first year's waist unconsciously, squeezing him even tighter. He took in a deep breath of the bespectacled teen's scent.He wasn't kidding when he said his eyes almost rolled upwards of how _pleasant_ he smelled. The third year bit his lip as he suppressed the urge to become hard, which he technically already failed. Fuck, he's half hard by just only hugging. The warmth of his body in his. He can't fathom what he'll do if they kiss.

Seconds of self-indulgence later, Kuroo painfully tore them apart. If they continue any longer, Tsukishima will eventually feel that something hard is pressing against his inner thighs. And _that_ is not good for his senpai image. In fact, it was terrible if Tsukishima found out that how much of a horny person he actually really is. He hurriedly ran in the toilet's direction but stopped in his tracks because he forgot to say goodbye to his sweet kouhai. He spinned towards Tsukishima with he right corner of his mouth upturned into his trademark chesire cat grin, "If I'm not wrong I think you'll text me later!!"

"See ya!" The bedhead waved to him and frantically ran in the opposite direction.

"But class is that way!"

"Uhmmm, yeah." Tsukishima gave a small akward wave and proceeded to walk towards his own classroom. Tsukishima pondered about what Kuroo said just now. Just how confident is he? Text him? Since he's that confident, Tsukishima will do the complete opposite and ignore him. He was not an easy man to win over afterall.

Looking at the jacket in his arms, he lifted up and pressed the soft fabric against his nose. It smells like detergent, but he can also get a wisp of Kuroo's scent inside it. It's spicy, warm and sweet at the same time, kinda like vanilla and musk. Tsukishima wanted to take in more of the smell but the sound of crumpling paper stopped him. He touched all over the jacket frantically, wondering where it came from. Reaching into the jacket's pocket, he pulled out a folded note along with a ticket with a Mickey Mouse on it. Upon opening it, he was greeted with bold yet neat handwriting.

**_'I don't know how to thank you enough for finding my bracelet AND saving my life, so here's a small token of my appreciation :D This is a ticket for DisneySea!!! Exciting right?! We're going this Saturday along with Bokuto and Akaashi. Sorry I didn't tell you just now, I wanted it to be a surprise XP_ **

**_Your humble senpai,_ **

**_Kuroo.'_ **

Tsukishima studied the note, eyes blown wide. He's not believing this is happening to him. Him, Kuroo, no girlfriend, AMUSEMENT PARK?! Gripping the note tighter, he knows why the stupid cat is so dead on that he'll text him. Although a bit frustrated, he can't stop the grin that was growing on his lips.

* * *

Well he doesn't need to anymore since Kuroo is sitting right next to him. Well, to be precise, he's sitting beside the table next to Tsukishima's.

"Yooo Tsukishima, you still gonna eat that measly portion?!" Hinata came flying in with his big plate of Tamago Kake Gohan. "How come you get to be so tall even when you're eating so less. This isn't fair," Hinata ranted while shoving rice into his mouth and melting to the taste of LunchRush's fantastic cooking.

Soon, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Lev soon joined them not long after with their food. 

The first thing they did after they sat down was stare at Tsukishima. Well, except for Kageyama, he was glaring. 

"What?" 

"Spill the beans Tsukishima, what **actually** happened yesterday." Demanded Kageyama.

Tsukishima crossed his arms and glared a hole in Kageyama's head, "Why is everyone so Interested? It's just a Villian Attack. It _happens_ everyday."

"We know." Hinata widened his eyes in curiosity, "But why did they attack the two of you specifically? I can feel like they're waiting for one of you." Well, he can't tell the real reason can he? Unable to decide for himself, he turned to Kuroo for guidance. The bedhead feigned a cough and did a 'no' signal with his free hand. Tsukishima blinked a couple of times and nodded. "It's confidential." 

"You're always no fun,Tsukishima. And here we thought we can get exclusive information out of you because we're friends." Hinata huffed as he took another spoonful of his Tamago Kake Gohan.

"Oh? We are? Sorry I never noticed."

Hinata threw a piece of his cabbage at Tsukishima's face. The blonde clicked his tougue in annoyance and threw a piece of pepper from his plate onto Hinata's. The shorter boy made a sound between a shriek and a puke. He absolutely detested red peppers.

"Now, now guys. Let's not fight during lunch." Nothing ever escapes Yamaguchi's eyes. He looked between him and Kuroo then wriggled his eyebrows. Yamaguchi then gave Tsukishima this smug look. Oh no, he _knows_ this look. He names this the im-in-trouble look.

"What again?" He sighed. Yamaguchi's eyes lit up like fireworks as he took Tsukishima's response as a yes and whipped out his phone. "I didn't know you worked so quickly, Tsukishima-kun _._ " The freckled boy said cheerfully as slammed his phone down in front of Tsukishima with a proud smile. It was a picture of him and Kuroo laughing in the infirmary last night. His cheeks flushed a thousand shades of red and slapped the phone down. But he was too late, the three obnoxious idiots have already seen the photo.

Hinata gave Tsukishima a look of mischief. And seeing that Kuroo is just sitting beside them, he deliberately raised his voice and said. "I bet you have a quacshhhh----mphf!!" The blond clasped his hand over the shorter's mouth with god-like speed.

"How about you _shut up_ and pay attention to your _boyfriend_ for once. The poor guy is literally dying." Tsukishima hissed. Kageyama spitted his milk out and threw a death glare at Tsukishima. "How...d-did you" The blueberry stuttered out. Tsukishima gave them his signature eyeroll, "Even a caterpillar can tell you're together. Whoever that haven't catched on is a total dumbass."

Lev gawked at the both, eyebrows blown away by the fact that Hinata and Kageyama are actually together. "HEY, I DIDN'T KNOW!" 

"Well, you are a dumb already so you get a special pass." Tsukishima taunted. Lev sulked like a kicked puppy that his friends didn't tell him that they got together. All of them then broke into a fit of laughter, Yamaguchi laughing the loudest while Kageyama stayed quiet, his face flushed pink. Yamaguchi's throat itched for water after laughing for so long. "Uh guys, I'm gonna get a drink. Be back real quick," Yamaguchi said as he excused himself. Just as he stood up, an elbow bumped into him. 

"Ah, excuse m---" Yamaguchi didn't even got to finish his apology before a pair of hand pushed him, knocking the freckled boy backwards. "Watch where ya goin' loser" The boy spat as his gang of friends laughed along behind him, calling Yamaguchi all sorts of mean names.

"S-sorry..." Yamaguchi looked as a deer caught in headlights, frightened and at loss. As the natural protector Hinata is, the shorter boy slammed his hands down on the table with force. Making a loud bang that successfully drawn everyone's attention. The chatter of the cafeteria immediately died down as Hinata shouted "Hey you! It was just an accident! He already apologized so be on with it."

The boy chuckled as he stepped closer to Hinata with his hands in his pockets. Dipping down to the tangerine's height he gave a taunting grin and said "Oh yeah? What ya wanna do 'bout it shrimpy?" His eyes scanning Hinata up and down. 

" **Futame** " Kuroo growled in a low warning tone, eyes knifing the boy down. The boy 'Futame' just scoffed and crossed his arms. He pointed at Kuroo as he mocked, "If ya'r not datin' my sis, my fists would already have be in your face roosterhead."

Tsukishima's eyes widened. Siblings? How can they be siblings if they look so different from each other?

One has dark blue midnight coloured hair with emerald green eyes while the boy has silver strands that looks as smooth as silk with red eyes that shone like rubies.

Some of the girls whispered behind them, "Ohh he's getting jealous again~"

One of the girls beside them asked, "Why is he jealous though, she's his freaking sister! Siblings aren't supposed to like each other, that's gross." Her friend shook her head, "They're not exactly blood-related. Leiko's dad remarried years ago when they were still young and that's how they came to be."

Devilish red eyes glared at the roosterhead third year. "Kuroo Tetsurou, I warn ya. Ya better no be thinkin' that you can use some shittyass authority just because you're one year older." Futame spat. "And you." The silver haired second year sneered as he turned to Yamaguchi. "Don't get in my way next time." He said with a tone of extreme pompousness and finalization. His pale hands reached for the pudding on the table next to them and flung the chocolate pudding onto the freckled boy's face. Yamaguchi fliched as he felt the smooth cold gelatin slapped onto his face. Grey-green eyes blinking a few times in confusion, still trying to processing the reason behind Futame's actions.

Hinata immediately rushed to Yamaguchi's side and gave Futame a hating look. Chestnut brown eyes staring into Futame's soul, tearing his nerves down one by one. 

"What?" Futame said, his tone wavering. Actually a bit nervous of the look Hinata Is giving him. "W-what" Futame said again, voice wavering more, more unsure than before. 

As a bystander, Tsukishima found this scene extremely interesting. He knows what Hinata is capable of and he feels that too, this Futame boy knows what kind of monster Hinata is. Hinata even has ultimate back up, his own living shadow; Kageyama Tobio. No matter what, Kageyama would always be there, lurking in the darkness, arms always astretched anytime to save Hinata from harm. So, hinata's opponents are automatically his opponents too. 

The milk carton in Kageyama's hand has already been squished to the point where it was as thinner than the pork slices on his plate. He glared a tunnel onto Futame's back. Oh, how thankful Tsukishima is grateful for his obviousness. He turned to the fuming raven and enjoying Russian, whispering something to into their ears.

It was as normal as day that her step-brother gets into trouble. Leiko sighed and said with a bored tone, "Next time, _don't_ do it in front of the whole school. Dad is going to kill us." Futame beamed, his non-existent tail waving furiously. "I PROMISE!"

Bokuto inched closer to Kuroo and whispered "Uhh...Bro.I think it's getting a little bitttt messy in here." Akaashi glared at Kuroo, "Why aren't you fixing this? You do know that only you can stop this mess right?"

Kuroo whispered back, "First, the whole school is watching. Second, shrimpy looked like he's gonna explode anytime. Third," Kuroo smiled as the pretty blond from the table across them gave him a hand signal. "There's someone taking care of it already."

"Hey _kindergartner_!"

Just as Tsukishima predicted, Futame turned to them. Holding a murderous glare, the pale boy barked "What did you just call me?"

Whatever the situation, one can always count on Lev Haiba to be fearless. "Maybe you should pick on someone your own size." Lev stood up and towered over Futame. Although Futame was a decent 184 cm tall, he couldn't complete with the giant of a first year. Before Futame can retort, Tsukishima stood up as well. Now two skyscrapers stood in front of Futame. The corner of the blond's mouth quirked into a taunting smirk "He called you a **baby** can't you hear? I mean, dumping food? C'mon that's what infants do. Grown-ups never use food to communicate. Because sadly, food doesn't portray anything than how childish the person in front of me is. Please don't use your fists as your brain idiot." Tsukishima felt devil horns growing out again. Incompetent brats like Futame make the best of targets. Growing up Quirkless made him grow thorns all over his body, especially on his tongue.

The boy with red eyes scrowled throughout the whole ordeal but at the mention of 'fists', Futame's eyes immediately flickered with excitement. "Seein' how ya enjoyed insultin' me so much. Ya seem to confident bout beatin' me. Tearin' me down till I'm nothin'. How bout ya beat me, but not with your words and take it to the next level? None of that kiddy stuff." Futame smiled widened maliciously with every word.

"I propose ya to a fight of Quirks Four-eyes."

Immediately, whispers arose around the whole student body. The air in the Cafeteria was getting more and more hot with everyone on the edge on their seats, dying to know Tsukishima's answer. It's been a long time since someone ever tried to stand up to UA's infamous bully.

"Sure, why not." Tsukishima shrugged and said casually without a care in the world. Tsukishima nooded to Kageyama. It's smooth sailing out now for them. However, it was Tsukishima's carefreeness that pissed Futame off. He normally would be thrilled when his opponents agreed to a fight. But something...about this haughty first year _just_ makes him into a human time bomb. 

He absolutely hates people like Tsukishima. They always enjoy putting on a show to humiliate others. Tick them off. Wear them down. It's a magnificent show to give other people an impression that they're brave and charismatic but it's actually just...

All an act.

**_All an act._ **

He doesn't need people correcting him for this, he only knows because he lived through it.

Futame and his thugs inched closer to the two first years. "Ya think you're so high and up with that attitude of yers' but I gotta tell ya..." Futame whispered into Tsukishima's ears, his breath hot. "I bet you're nothin' under all that. Nothin' at all. Not even a spec of dust. A fuckin' whore who sucks other people's dicks fer some status in school. Ya think I don't know?" His eyes glinted dangerously. "I've seen the little looks you've thrown to Kuroo Tetsurou just now." Futame turned to Kuroo and leered. 

"He's your little boytoy isn't he?" He shouted for everyone to hear.

At the mention of her boyfriend, Leiko fumed. "What are you talking about?" Then her attention went to Tsukishima. "Boytoy?" Her beautiful face contoured with disgust. "Tetsurōu, what is the meaning of this?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Leiko. Though he was a bit annoyed that things didn't go according to his plan, he felt guilty. He didn't mean to drag Kuroo into this. 

However, unexpected to Tsukishima's imaginations. Kuroo is chill as ever. "Yaro-kun, please do not make baseless assumptions without the help of any solid evidence." The bedhead spoke with a tone full of authority. And **that** voice certainly did _**not**_ make Tsukishima all hot and bothered.

"Trash like you are exactly why UA are getting attacked by Villians and Civilians alike. If you attempt any acts of violency, I will have to use my authority as the member of the Student Council to expel you." Kuroo crossed his arms. He walked in between Tsukishima and Futame and glared at the person in front of him. "Your records are not clean. Now, if you understand what I mean, then you should know what's good for yourself and leave."

Futame frowned as he clenched his fists, a vein popped out of his forehead. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, SHITHEAD!!" Futame swung his arm at Kuroo. Recognition dawned on his face when he saw Futame's fists glowing a blinding colour of white.

" _Shi--_ "

"Kuroo-san!"

Tsukishima was right beside Kuroo when Kageyama jumped in front of Kuroo. Hitting him head on. The raven flew across the cafeteria and crashed into other people's tables and chairs with a big loud ' _ **BANG**_ '. The cafeteria immediately hummed with gasps and soft susurrus of conversation. 

"Tōbio!!!" Hinata screamed. Tsukishima and Kuroo stood firm in place as Yamaguchi and Hinata scrambled and push through their way to Kageyama. 

Seeing how far his friend flew over the room with just one punch, Tsukishima shouted. "SOMEONE GO CALL THE TEACHERS!" 

"Ugh..." The way how Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed in deep pain shot a bullet of worry into Hinata's heart. "Hang in there, Tobio!" Hinata lanced their fingers together while Yamaguchi examined his wounds. Yamaguchi's face paled as soon as he saw Kageyama's arm. It a messy cruel art of purple, green and blue, a grand bruise that formed on his whole arm in the second Futame hit him. "Um, excuse me..." Yamaguchi asked the student that kneeled next to him. "But what is Yaro Futame's Quirk?"

The student replied him with a stern look, "His Quirk is Pain Amplifier. It give it's victim extreme pain as long as the user is concentrated." Yamaguchi's face went death white. This started all because of him. Kageyama's bruise. Kuroo and Tsukishima's fight. They're all going to get in trouble because of him. Just as he began overthinking, a firm hand rested on his shoulder, giving him a pat of encouragement. "Don't sweat it Yamaguchi." Hinata's gentle voice assured. "It's not your fault" He said just as if he read Yamaguchi's mind. After a dose of Hinata's encouragement, Yamaguchi smiled. Nothing works as good as words from a ray of sunshine.

Tsukishima gawked as he peeked at the King from a distance. He winced internally. Ouch. 

Settling his eyes on Futame again, the blond wanted to say shit to enrage the second year in front of him. But his mouth wouldn't bulge, no matter how much he wanted it to move. Soon, it wasn't only his mouth that couldn't move. He lost command his whole body as well. Eyes scanning the room. **_A Quirk?_** He shot a look at Kuroo. The third year looked at him with equally confused eyes. He seems to be struggling too. He wouldn't be Kuroo Tetsurou if he was quiet during situations like these.

Futame looks cockier every passing second and it pisses Tsukishima off. The silver haired boy clasps his hands together, "I'm sure ya know what is happenin' right now." A boy who wore a black hoodie under his uniform came into view. He has blown up chipmunk-like cheeks painted with a splash of red. His eyebrows furrowed to the point where people would wonder if it would leave crease marks. 'He looks strained' sympathized Tsukishima.The boy was biting his lip, looking at the ground intensely, trying to gather all of his attention. Futame leaned down to the shorter boy and whispered something into his ear. Whatever he said, it made the boy shake with fear.

"I told ya he'll come in handy someday~" said Futame to his friends. "Now where were we" He said as cracked his knuckles. "Ah right! You." The silver haired boy pointed at Tsukishima. "Just a first year and already such a prick."With a swift movement, Futame punched him in the gut. "I'LL PUT YOU BACK IN PLACE!" Such a simple movement, yet he felt as he was just punched by a thousand sledge hammers. His immobilization somehow got disabled and instantly feeling all the pain at once. The bespectacled teen felt all of the air got punched out his stomach as he coughed out spit and blood. He felt as if he was a city and the punch was a tsunami, flooding him with pain. He rolled to onto his side, clutching his stomach with furrowed eyebrows and a sweaty forehead. Even in utmost pain, Tsukishima didn't forget to give Futame his most annoying glare.

Futame's red eyes blazed with malice. His lips curling into a feral grin. "Ya like that? You little whore." His feet lifted up and kicked Tsukishima hard in the bum. "I bet Kuroo gave it even better than I did."

Unable to listen to what her step brother said, Leiko crossed her arms and game Futame a stern look. "Watch your mouth you little piece of shit." Futame ignored what his step-sister said and just shrugged and made his way in front of Kuroo. "What should I do with you." He pondered. However, Kuroo's attention was fixated not on him, but on the panting blond lying next to them. Futame's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Oii, listen to me while I'm talkin' to ya!" He raised him fist.

Without a word, Leiko jumps into action. She reached her hand out to grab her step brother's arm. But she was too slow, because her brother has already been pinned down by... her eyes travel up the attacker's body, eyes almost bulged out with how unlikely who he is.The four eyes that was just lying on the ground, clutching his abdomen for dear life? But he was looked like he had a hard time just now! Leiko narrowed her eyes. She knows her brother's capabilities and has experienced that first hand. Usually no one can fight back with her brother hand to hand. 

Kuroo felt light headed after the Quirk that kept him immobilized got disabled. Leiko, not missing a beat, immediately came to Kuroo's side and hugged his arm, "Are you alright? Tetsurōu?" She then tried to comb Kuroo's wild bangs to the side with her hand. But taming his bangs are like taming a mosquito, it was impossible. The bangs went back to it's original place. "I'm alright but..." The bedhead looked upwards. "How did so many crows find their way into the cafeteria?" 

Leiko creased her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" Only now that she noticed a swarm of black birds swirling around the cafeteria. The cafeteria instantly became a makeshift aviary full with different species of crows. Majority of the crows are perched dutifully near Tsukishima, not daring to make a sound. Tsukishima was their king and they are his knights. What a sight to behold. Kuroo also noticed a murder of exceptionally large crows pecking ferociously on the boy who wore the black hoodie just now. The boy was on the ground trying defend himself from the pecking and nipping from the crow's strong hard beaks and sharp claws, but ultimately failed and has streams of rivers coming out from his eyes.

Futame felt his airpipe is being clamped down by an immense force. "F--fuck yo--u..." Tsukishima only soundlessly glared at him through his pearly black eyes. His golden irises shone brighter as Futame looked at them longer. 

"Tsukki..."

Kuroo was met with the same set of mysterious eyes he witnessed yesterday. His brows drew together into a stern straight line. It's back again. It seems that Tsukishima will become extremely unlike himself when his eyes became black. What triggers this? How often does this happen? What are the side-effects? The bedhead never felt so passionate about investigating something before. He wants to help Tsukishima. He wants to help him find the cause of this weird phenomenon.

"Sensei! This way!!" A student bursted into the cafeteria, Aizawa and Midnight following not far from them.

"What happened here." Demanded Aizawa with his arms crossed. "Yaro Futame is bullying other students again!" Bokuto chimed. "We even have evidence!" The winged boy pointed to Lev, who's holding his phone. "We got it on camera Sensei! Please believe us!" The Russian begged with glossy eyes. Aizawa only sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Did we not make it clear that Quirks are forbidden to be used outside of Hero Training."

Now everyone's eyes are on Tsukishima, who's still strangling Futame on the floor. He unwrapped his twitchy fingers and said with in a lifeless flat tone, "Yes, sir." 

Aizawa activated his Quirk and all of the crows that were flying gracefully above the cafeteria immediately became piles and piles of bones, falling everywhere. Even the most stoic of students, Ushijima was shocked to see such a sight.

"Send the injured to the infirmary. Tsukishima. Yaro. Come with me." 

Tsukishima's eyes snapped back to its original color with a flip of an eyelid. Tsukishima walked in a faster pace than the boy beside him. It disgusted him to walk at the same pace as Yaro Futame.

The moment they went out, everyone started rambling and gossiping about the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the cafeteria:

A petite blond girl who wore a pair of pink and yellow gardening gloves looked at where the fight just took place in awe. 

"That's so c-cool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah. Hope you guys liked it! As a writer, I am always always hoping that I can improve my writing for you guys. To give an even better experience and a better ride for all my readers. Thank you sooo much! For reading. And for commenting 🖤💛 if you have any advice about writing for me, feel free to comment down below! 
> 
> I've been super busy with life lately lmaooo like things are hecticcccc af but I'll still work on my fanfics when I have time! I won't be touching this piece anytime soon cuz I'll be working on my other fanfic, My Lucky Human!
> 
> Little background on OC:  
> Yaro Futame (Class 2-A)  
> Facial features: Red eyes, Sliver hair (it's the first thing that came to my mind lmao)  
> Quirk: Pain Amplifier  
> As long as the user is concentrated, he'll be able to inflict extreme pain to all of his opponents. This requires a lot of concentration because the pain/effectiveness of his Quirk disperses as the user is dealing with more and more opponents.
> 
> ??? Hoodie Boy  
> Quirk: Immobilization  
> He can immobilization 2-3 people as long as he holds his breath.
> 
> I've been reading lots of Yakuza fics lately and I've been wanting to try it out too! Do you guys prefer
> 
> Millionaire Kuroo x Pastry Chef Tsukishima 
> 
> Or
> 
> Yakuza Kuroo X Pastry Chef Tsukishima?
> 
> Let me know down in the comments below! & Thank you for sacrificing your sleeping time to read this fic LMAOOO Xoxo (P.S. try to guess who the girl at the end of the fic is) 😉😉😉 it's someone y'all know


	16. DisneySea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Futame and Tsukishima's fight at the cafeteria? 
> 
> 🎢A date of course!🎡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is me, and I have risen from my grave (again)
> 
> Nothing interesting happening, just boys in love.
> 
> Akaashi's outfit : https://pin.it/6uOb6Rm  
> Bokuto's outfit : https://pin.it/3qPqWuK  
> Tsukki's outfit : https://pin.it/25Iln8V  
> Kuroo's outfit : https://pin.it/3oBFUDj

Blinking his eyes and rubbing them with a groan, he'd woken up for the fifth time this night. Looking at the electric clock on his bed stand, it flashed bright red block numbers of 4:50 am. He always undersleeps whenever he's looking forward to something the next day. He thought his habit would die of age. Who would have considered that this dreadful tendency would carry on till today? Akiteru would always tease him for it.

"Ugh!" Tsukishima groaned frustratingly to himself, putting his sheets over his head in effort to force himself to get at least an hour of sleep. 

🐈🖤🌙

As the alarm that he set on his phone rang, always according to time, Kuroo groaned as he grabbed his phone and threw it back on the table. Kuroo was never a morning person, usually he would have slept as soon as his face hit the pillow right after turning the damn thing off. But today was different, today he's going to the happiest place on the face of the planet, Disneyland. Well, DisneySea to be exact. What made it even more special and eventful was who's accompanying him to there, the one and beautiful, Tsukishima. 

Looking at the time again, 7:30am read the alarm. Disneyland typically opens on 9am, and since today is a Saturday. They'll undoubtedly be more people, he'd already told Tsukishima, Bokuto and Akaashi beforehand that they need to be more early than usual too, since they'll be taking the metrorail to Disney. 

Kuroo yawned and stretched his back like a cat on his bed for the last time before jumping out and grabbing his toiletries then make a dash for a bath. 

🐈🖤🌙

Akaashi stood in front of the Class 1-A's dorm, waiting for Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima's arrival. Since the third year's dorm is the furthest away from the gate, they agreed to meet in front of Tsukishima's dorm. 

Looking at his watch, Akaashi sighed. He wore a basic long-sleeved white blouse that goes over his hands with a plain black shirt underneath, skinny black jeans with a long silver jean chain attached to it. It's already 8:30. They were supposed to meet up at 8:10. At this point, they're going to be late. He sorta expected Bokuto and Kuroo to be late, but not Tsukishima. The blonde seems like the type to be punctual to every event, no matter how trivial it is. 

If they take any longer, they'll all gonna miss the train to Disney. Whipping out his phone from his tote bag, Akaashi speed dialed Bokuto's phone number.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Good morning, Akaashi!" Akaashi looked up and closed his phone. There's no need to call anymore, since the person is right in front of him. He just crossed his arms and tapped his feet at the sight of the both. 

"Why are you guys late?"

"My bro here lost his polaroid camera and wanted me to find it with him." Kuroo gestured, pointing at Bokuto.

"I-I just wanted to make memories..." Bokuto looked at the ground and sniffed.

"Look what you've done, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san," 

Bokuto wore a pair of black with white plaided loose fitting pants, which sort of looked like pajama pants in Akaashi's opinion, along with a plain white shirt, matching up with a pair of Adidas with the same colour as his pants, accompanied by a black slingbag over his shoulder.

"Tsukki's not out yet?" Inquired Kuroo. He wore a vintage red blouse with white Japanese cranes printed all over it which unbuttoned with one button at the collar, matched with light beige brown coloured pressed trousers paired with a silver jean chain, with a black slingbag hanging over his shoulder.

A sudden series of shouting from inside the dorm caught their attention.

"Hey! Don't do that--- Don't touch that idiot---Not there, ah, no! Stu-" 

"Oya?" said Akaashi, noticing the commotion.

"Oya? Oya?" chimed Bokuto curiously.

"Oya? Oya? Oya?" Kuroo turned his attention to the door. "Seriously? This early in the morning? Kids these days sure are beasts. Makes me feel old." Kuroo laughed. 

"Kuroo-san you are old."

"Mean Akaashi!"

The door opened with a loud bang, a phone with a green dinosaur case flew out and dropped on the floor, a disheveled Tsukishima flew out along it. "Sorry, I'm late, I'm still receiving punishments." The blonde apologized as he bended down to pick up his phone.

Tsukishima was wearing a opened fluffy beige cardigan with cute brown buttons on the side over a basic white t-shirt, a pair black skinny jeans, paired up with classic black Converse and a brown tote bag. 

"Yo, Tsukki," Kuroo waved casually. "Let me pick that up for you." The raven bent down and helped the blonde pick up his phone. Looking up, he practically squealed. He knows, _knows_ he shouldn't be looking. No! He should be adverting his eyes.

_Untouched land._ So this is how a pioneer felt like when they land on foreign land.

Kuroo turned up his head, and with this heavenly angle. For the first time in his pathetic 18 years of life, he felt blessed by the heavens that his eyes recovered in the right time from the fight to behold the sight he's seeing.

Tsukishima's shirt is oversized and loose, giving Kuroo the holy chance to see what's underneath the baggy piece of clothing. The skin tone of Tsukishima's chest was as the moon, milky, white and almost translucent, without any discernable pigment on it, as clean as a blank canvas. Just by sight, Kuroo can already guess that it feels as soft as flower petals, beautiful and fragile. Staying perfectly still in a vase, just waiting patiently for somebody to admire and water it with affection. Moving from the blond's flawless ivory chest, his eyes stopped on two specs of pink---

"Kuroo-san, are you okay? You just slapped yourself...And your nose is bleeding." Tsukishima pulled out a tissue for Kuroo. The raven grabbed it without second thought.

"Thanks, I needed that." Kuroo thanking politely as he ripped his eyes off _his land._ He practically felt his eyes bled.

"Not wearing glasses I see? Tsukki,"

"Glasses aren't convenient on rides, Kuroo-san," Tsukishima deadpanned.

Beside them, Bokuto shook impatiently."We can small talk later guys! Let's get to the train station before it's too late!" He shouted as he carried the three, Akaashi rode on his back while he carried Kuroo and Tsukishima with both of his arms, and took off towards the school gate.

🌟💛🌏

Getting on a train have never been so much fun for Bokuto. The grey haired owl was literally vibrating from excitement. 

There were taking the railway from Tokyo Station to Maihama Station, where the main gate of Disney Resort Monorail is. It was 8:40 by the time they got on the train. Being a weekend and a working day, the trains today are packed to the brim with people. Space was tight and it was suffocating to the brim that someone could faint.

As for Tsukishima, well, it certainly wasn't his first time riding the railway. But this time somehow, was completely different. Don't be wrong, though Tsukishima doesn't show it on his face; but he was feeling fluffy as though he's walking on clouds. He usually went to amusement parks with his family, and this is his first time going out with friends? A small gentle smile blossomed on Tsukishima's face. 'Friends', it has a nice ring to it.

Akaashi kept giving Tsukishima these small side glances throughout the train ride until his curiosity couldn't hold it in anymore. "Tsukishima, if you don't mind. I was meaning to ask you that what was your punishment after fighting with Futame at the Cafeteria?"

"Oh, that. I just helped my classmates with completing their science projects. Wasn't much of a punishment." Tsukishima shrugged.

Kuroo's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, so that's what the commotion just now was about!"

"I thought you were doing something _dirty_ , Tsukki~" Bokuto jabbed Tsukishima's elbow, teasing him. The blonde just glared at him.

"First of all, Bokuto-san, it's Tsukishima. And secondly, the project was due yesterday but they didn't turn in in time so I had to help them complete it just now."

"But I gotta say, Tsukki. What you did was awesome! Did you see Ushijima's face when those crows started dropping like my feathers after shedding season? He was totally _bamboozoled_" exclaimed Bokuto.

"Ah, the good ol' days," Kuroo patted Tsukishima on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up, "I see talent in you, Young Tsukishima. It would be a waste to throw away a perfectly good seedling. So, I, Kuroo Tetsurou, shall take you under my wing as my apprentice!"

"No." 

It was at this moment, Akaashi and Bokuto heard the sound of a breaking heart shattering into thousands and millions of atoms.

"Don't mind," Bokuto put a comforting hand on Kuroo's sagging shoulders, to which Kuroo just shook off. They continued to play and banter on their way to Maihama Station.

🐈🖤🌙

After about 15 minutes, they arrived at Maihama Station. Walking into the station, they turned right to where the main gate of Disney Resort Monorail is located.

Bokuto was bouncing all over the place like a big ball of elastic band. "Jeez, is this his first time here too?" asked Tsukishima.

"No, but he certainly gets excited over little things, you'll get used to it." The brunette answered as he watched his boyfriend skip along them, humming an upbeat tune. A small smile tugged cheekily on his lips.

Stepping foot into the station of Disney Resort line, the music of one of Disney's most famous soundtracks, Beauty and the Beast plays gracefully. Blending in with the station's whimsical and vintage theme flawlessly. The ceiling of the station is designed based on the style of the early 1900s train stations, which effortlessly gives every visitor that comes in a blast to the past.

Since they were a bit off schedule, they had to line up longer than their estimated time. After successfully getting tickets, they boarded the Disney themed monorail. 

Tsukishima was captivated by the interior design of the monorail. Everything on the monorail was Disney themed, from the floor to the the handles on the bar in the middle of the monorail.

After a quick 3 minutes, they finally arrived at DisneySea.

Jumping off the monorail, Bokuto flapped his pair of lavish white and grey wings flew down the flight of stairs that lead to the ticket booth.

"Bokuto-san, wait for us!" Akaashi shouted, chasing after Bokuto. Kuroo shook his head as he watched his best friend's childish actions while Tsukishima followed in suite.

"Oh yeah! We finally arrived! Akaashi! Kuroo! Tsukki! Let's take a picture!" Hollered Bokuto from in DisneySea's main area, where AquaSphere, a large sculpture of the earth is located.

"Let's take a picture in front of AquaSphere. I'll go get a cast member to help us out!" Bokuto scurried around to find a free cast member.

Posing in front of AquaSphere, they took a picture in less than a minute. Although DisneySea just opened not long ago, they were already jam packed with people of all ages, ethnicity and species. Some children were running around, screaming to their parents excitedly, while some teens are dressed up matching outfits, ready to enjoy their day.

Since they got tickets beforehand, they scanned their ticket in front of the ticket booth and walked into the main plaza. Tsukishima was amazed at how detailed everything was. The theming was excellent enough to take anyone's breath away. 

The northern side of the plaza is dominated by the exterior of Hotel MiraCosta, which is unique for a Disney hotel because it's mostly located inside the theme park. Walking through the breezeway under MiraCosta, they entered Mediterranean Harbor, which was themed after an Italian port city.

As they entered, Tsukishima noticed a large pool of water to the left. The lagoon was where shows usually took place. The atmosphere was like they actually in Italy, not a theme park. Plus the sweet Italian music blending perfectly into the background, making the experience even more authentic and romantic.

"We're saving The Tower Of Terror for last! The best one always need to be enjoyed thoroughly!" Kuroo said with his eyes shining excited. Tsukishima smiled with a blush, Kuroo's happiness is infectious.

"Yeahhhh! Let's go to Toy Story Mania first!"

"Wait, Bokuto-san, we have to get the fast passes for the popular rides first." Akaashi reminded as he grabbed his boyfriend's shoulder. Bokuto kissed Akaashi on the cheeks. "Thanks for reminding me babe!" He was always so reliable in these type of situations, sort of like a mom. "Fly to Lost River Delta to get the Fast Passes of Raging Rivers first!" Bokuto fathered everyone's tickets and left at rocket speed, he made a lot of wind near them and everyone when he flapped his wings, making everyone's eyes trained on him.

A little girl shouted, "Mama! It's the bird man from TV!" The little girl's eyes shone in awe.

Bokuto even gave the little girl a wink before he flew towards the direction Akaashi has given him.

After Bokuto had gone, the three of them squeezed through the crowds of people and lined up at Toy Story Mania.

"There sure a lot of people today, huh? We just got here yet the waiting time for Toy Story Mania is already 30 minutes long." Akaashi sighed.

"Is Toy Story Mania really that popular?" Asked Tsukishima.

"It's the most popular ride of all, the Fast Pass tickets for this ride usually goes out within 40 minutes of the park opening!" Kuroo explained to the first-timer Tsukishima.

The upbeat cheery toy story soundtrack in the background really helps excite the mood of everyone waiting in line. The walls, windows down to the floor are toy-story themed. 

Tsukishima actually really liked amusement parks, not that he'd admit out loud. He'd go every time if there's one in Miyagi. But Miyagi is a small place and fairs don't stop there for long because of the small population. 

"I'm baaaaaaack!" Trumpeted Bokuto from the sky. He landed safely in a spot reserved by Akaashi in the tight line. It's a good thing since the line is still long so they're still waiting outside Toyville Story Park. "Fhewie, the winds are harsh today! Took me lots of energy to get there and now I'm hungry." Beamed Bokuto with a bright smile on his face. As on point the grey haired man's stomach growled. 

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto knowingly, "I knew this would happen so I prepared some sandwiches for you. Here." Akaashi took out some pre-made store sandwiches for the all of them. Tsukishima grabbed the sandwich handed him to him. Akaashi really is a mom.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Akaashi, you're the best!" Bokuto pecked Akaashi fast yet gently on the cheek. Akaashi even flushed a little pink at the peck.

"And you say Leiko and I are disgusting, you should see yourselves. You guys are literally married!" Exclaimed Kuroo as he bit into his sandwich.

Tsukishima's eyes went round, "I didn't knew you guys were a thing." 

"Yeuhhsh! Wuhh jut goat togetfher fivft mohds agou!" Bokuto gleemed, his voice muffled with his beef sandwich.

"He means, we just got together five months ago," Akaashi explained in Bokuto's favour. 

They walked through a heavily themed queue through Andy’s Room that’s brimming with larger-than-life toys from the past. Colourful toys everywhere, some showing a bit of wear from long hours of play time.

"Let's sit together and compete on who gets the high score. Kuroo! Losers buy popcorn." Bokuto challenged his best bro before going through the large red and white toy-story themed door leading to the loading area.

Toy Story Mania! is an indoor interactive dark ride that uses 3D projection and special effects to give guests the most authentic feeling of being as small as a toy.

Kuroo and Bokuto got into the carnival-themed trams jumping like over-energetic children they are, while Akaashi and Tsukishima calmly and gracefully sat inside the tram behind them.

Each tram are equipped with two pull-string cannons for players to participate in the games.

Wearing the 3D glasses provided, the tram moved them into the famed "Automated Shooting Gallery" where the game officially starts. 

Upon hearing Bokuto hooting and Kuroo screeching like a damn cat, Tsukishima gave them a disgusting look and turned to Akaashi beside him. "I'm glad I get to sit beside you."

"Me too, Tsukishima. Me too." Akaashi sighed. "If you hang out with us more, I'll have another sane person to look after those two idiots." Tsukishima was stunned after hearing that, Did Akaashi just invite him to join their gang?

The ride consists of rooms filled with carnival “stalls”. The first stage was just a tutorial, with Jessie and Woody holding up targets. We then learned how to use the cannons – just pull and release. A pie flew onto the “screen” which really, with clarity of the 3D projections, hardly seemed like one. Akaashi slowly pulling the string to get the gist of shooting while Tsukishima still struggled to aim for the fast moving targets.

It was a shooting frenzy as soon as the tutorial ended. Soon, screams and yells were heard from the first tram, which belongs to Kuroo and Bokuto. "NYAHAHAHOOHOOO" Kuroo laughed as he pulled the cannons on the tram like a maniac.

"Who the hell screams like that?" Tsukishima made a disgusted face.

"You'll get used to it." Akaashi didn't have a hint of emotion on his face, he was as calm as the dead sea. Tsukishima simultaneously praised and admired Akaashi's patience.

The off-screen lighting, water splashes and balloon pops are well simulated as the players hit the targets. The entire ride lasted minutes but they had an amazing time. In fact, the ride felt longer than they thought it would be – which is great, considering the hours of waiting involved for guests in standby line. It’s amazingly fun, so there’s this heavy feeling when the ride finally ends and they had to leave. 

At the end of the ride, there's a scoreboard presented for players to see how much they've scored. "Moment of truth, bro!" Bokuto exclaimed excited as ever, "And the winner goes to.... Akaashi?! Second goes to Kuroo, third Tsukki..." Bokuto's head whipped to the tram behind them. "You betrayed me Aggaasheee!" His eyes teary from getting last place. Akaashi just shrugged in the back tram. Seeing that Bokuto was about to get in a bad mood, Kuroo put an encouraging pat on Bokuto' shoulder. "Don't mind, Don't mind!"

"Don't touch me!" Bokuto slapped Kuroo's hand away like a mosquito. Kuroo caressed his slapped hand and turned to Akaashi, giving him an expression for help. Akaashi was about to get fed up with this shit. 

After the ride, Akaashi took Bokuto somewhere to calm him down. They agreed to meet in Aunt Peg's Village Store after Bokuto's feat.

"To think that the mighty Bokuto-san that's so prestige on the battlefield is crying over something so trivial..." It was certainly eye opening for Tsukishima who've only known Bokuto for a week, not even Hinata was this baby.

"I know right? He looks like this intimidating buff guy that will beat you up if you even dare to look at him but actually he's just a big baby." Kuroo jabbed Tsukishima in the waist with his elbow playfully.

As the contact of Kuroo's elbow, Tsukishima twitched violently as he catches his breath. 

"Are you perhaps ticklish, Tsukki?" Teased Kuroo in a mocking tone. Tsukishima didn't reply him and kept his stoic stone mask on while his eyes trail everywhere but Kuroo's face, a small pink blush slowly creeping up his neck.

This time instead of his elbow, Kuroo used both of his hands and grabbed Tsukishima's waist. 'So small...' and squeezed them gently.

"Look where you'r----ah!"

An soft surprised gasp escaped Tsukishima's mouth along with the increasing pressure of Kuroo's hands on his waist. 'Fuck' The small pink blush darkened and became a deep shape of red, plastered on his cheeks and ears, his hear beating so fast and loud that all he can hear is that.

"It wasn't what you think you heard it was!" Tsukishima said in dire effort to unembarrass himself. But it proved useless to Tsukishima, because Kuroo already heard that loud and clear.

Kuroo blushed an unhealthy amount of red, he even fanned himself with the hem of his shirt to cool down his burning face. He just couldn't get that cute gasp out of his head, and Tsukishima's expression when he gasped. Oh, how he wished it could only be made for him, by him and then fantasizing of seeing him squirm helplessly under his body, crying out and pleading him for more.

Taking the initiative, Kuroo jabbed his fingers onto Tsukishima's sides from the behind, away from Tsukishima's span of sight and moving his fingers smoothly around his waist in a repeating manner, tickling him. 

"Kuroo-san!" Tsukishima tried to sound as straight and angry as possible, however that failed as a laugh broke through his stoic expression and words, betraying him. "Hahahah, stop! I'll kill you!"

"If you can~" Kuroo whispered with a deep sexy voice flirtatiously beside Tsukishima's ear. The raven's hot breath trickled down his neck. Tsukishima couldn't care what a Kuroo was being right now, the tickles are getting unbearable. He can't breath at this point.

In a small attempt to stop the barrage of tickle attacks from torturing him, Tsukishima grabbed on hold onto Kuroo's hands around his waist. "St---stop! Ahah--aha!" Tsukishima warned with no real menace whatsoever. Undoubtedly, Kuroo who've haven't have enough his fun yet, didn't listen to the laughing blonde. Instead, he added more pressure around the bespectacled teen's waist.

Tsukishima was already feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen, along with Kuroo's increasing pressure on his waist. He doesn't know of he'll pass out or not. The sides of his mouth are already numb from the forced laughing so much, his temperature of his face was heating up like an electric kettle, his face red with blush as red as a cherry from embarrassment and tiredness. His knees suddenly felt like giving out, he grabbed onto Kuroo's hands and tightened his grip around the both of them. 

A small wave of dizziness hit him as Kuroo stopped tickling him, taking in a deep replenishing breath as he fell backwards. 

To be honest, Tsukishima was expecting for a gentle arm on his back to prevent him from injuring himself. What he didn't expect was the heat of a strong firm chest plastered on his back.

"I'm sorry..." Kuroo apologized, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, Tsukishima's hands still holding onto Kuroo's around the bespectacled's waist. Tsukishima can literally feel Kuroo's heartbeat pounding against his back, it was beating in a unnatural and eratical rhythm. 

Although Kuroo couldn't see Tsukishima's face, but he hopes that the blonde doesn't mind the him holding him like this. On his chest, Kuroo could feel Tsukishima's heartbeat thumping on his chest. It's fast. Kuroo hopes that one day, he'll claim this heart and, although it may sound selfish, make it his to keep for entirnity. He buried his nose into Tsukishima's hair, it smells like a field of strawberries. It's so soft and fluffy. God he wants to hold him a little longer.

They heard a loud click of a camera snapping a picture. The both immediately snapped their head in the direction of the small. "Hello, I couldn't help to see that the both of you are so in love! Here!" The cast member handed out a Polaroid. "It's on the house! I hope DisneySea is giving you the best experience!" The cast member smiled.

"Thank you but--" Tsukishima wanted to object but Kuroo held out him hand.

"Excuse me, but can you take more pictures of us? I'll pay." Kuroo locked Tsukishima tighter in his embrace, preventing him from squirming around. The blonde clicked his tougue in fake annoyance, he raised his hands to his face, pushing his non-existent glasses. His hands hovering over his nose akwardly, the embarrassment making him forget he's not wearing glasses.

Then multiple clicking of a camera continued for a few seconds, they changed poses a bit to the clicking too. "Thanks!" Kuroo said to the cast member with a wide smile, taking the stack of Polaroids from the hands of the cast member.

"Here, choose some," The raven offered to Tsukishima. He stared at the stack of Polaroids, judging just by sight, Tsukishima guessed that there's probably more than 10 pictures in there. Flipping through the Polariods, he scanned each of the pictures, all in different poses. In one of the pictures, Kuroo had his arm draped over Tsukishima's shoulder, while some of them are just Kuroo making ugly faces at the camera. The rest of them are both of them giving a peace with Kuroo giving a large smile and Tsukishima not so much.

But the one that had Tsukishima's attention was still the first one they took, the one that was took while they're still in each other's embrace, both blushing madly. He knows Kuroo already had the first original picture, so it's ok if he took the extra, right? Tsukishima lingered on the thought of taking only this picture, but he quickly crossed that out because it's too suspicious. Instead, he took some other photos along with that one.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back. How much was it?" Tsukishima handed the remaining to Kuroo.

Kuroo's eyebrows went upwards, "It's ok! It's on me, you don't have to pay, which one did you pick?" said Kuroo as he threw his Polaroids into his white tote bag.

"The ones with the peace signs..." Tsukishima trailed off, he doesn't want to admit that he actually liked being wrapped around in that warm toasty chest of his. 

"Oh..." Kuroo said in a disappointed tone. He had secretly put the extra photo of the first Polaroid inside the stack hoping Tsukishima would actually take it. He wonders where would all these false hope lead him?

"Hey, hey, hey! Where you waiting for long?" Shouted Bokuto, pulling Akaashi along by the hand. Both of their clothes disheveled and messy, lips swollen, plump and more pinkish than before. Especially Akaashi, his pale cheeks are tainted by a faint but still still noticable blush. Staring at the both of them, Tsukishima doesn't even want to know what happened.

The blonde turned to Kuroo, giving him a look of disgust. Kuroo huffed a breath while shaking his head, he's already accustomed to their daily behavior. Looking at the cute angry expression on the blonde's face, his kissable lips slightly protruded in a small adorable pout. Eyes staring a fire on the blond's mouth, Kuroo bit down on his lip hard. Do not kiss him you dumbass!

The bedhead ruffled Tsukishima's short blond hair roughly. 'So...so soft!' Kuroo was internally dying, screaming and rolling of the ground. 

"Ah, young love~ Akaashi does this whenever Bo gets in a bad mood." It wasn't surprising, sometimes in school, they'll disappeared for the whole lunch period and come back in the state they're in right now. 

"C'mon! Rides aren't gonna come to us themselves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My small contribution to kurotsuki day.  
> Happy Kurotsuki everyone! 🐾0️⃣1️⃣1️⃣1️⃣🌕
> 
> This fic feels blue and red to me, maybe it's cause of All Might HAHAAHAH
> 
> I should update often, so you guys don't have to reread the whole fic again like lmao sorry guys I've been in a writing slump recently 😭😭😭 Don't be afraid though, I will not abandon this fic 😎
> 
> And I feel like this fic will end between 30-40 chapter. Maybe even lesser HAHAHA probs 25 or smt


	17. Rubbing Salt on an Open Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just four boys in love 💗

Weaving through the crowds of people and fans that knew them from watching the UA sports festival, they passed the magnificent S.S Columbia along American Waterfront and made a turn to their destination, Aunt Peg's Village. 

Aunt Peg's Village is a store themed after a 1800's wooden house. Inside, it sells all types of Duffy merchandise. Duffy is a bear stuff owned by Mickey, given by Minnie while Mickey was about to board a ship to a far away place, hence getting it's fame.

Bokuto went straight to the shelves that sold headbands. He took one of the headpieces that hanged on the racks, "Hey, Kuroo! Doesn't Cookie Ann look like Tsukki?"

Kuroo perked up from looking at the big stuffed Duffy bears on the shelves that was beside the racks next to Bokuto, looking at the Cookie Ann headband in Bokuto's hands, he grinned like a bobcat. "Bo, you just gave me the best idea ever!"

🌟🐈🌙🌏

"No."

"But Tsukki! We haven't even said anything yet!"

Tsukishima squinted his eyes at them and crossed his arms, "You don't think I'll notice the headbands you're holding behind your backs?" 

Bokuto swung an arm over his shoulder, "But it's so cute! We should all wear one. It's the magic that it brings Tsukki. _The magic,"_

"Yeah Tsukki," Kuroo aided. "See, you can be Cookie Ann. I can be the cat Gelatoni. Bo can be Duffy and Akaashi can be Duffy's significant other, Shellie May! Cause you know, they're a couple!" He beamed and gave Tsukishima the cheekiest smile. The blonde wrinkles his nose and looks away, his expression telling Kuroo of his utmost disgust in him. That smile was so cute! It made him go into sensory overload. The ways his lips just curls at the end, it just makes the blonde hot inside and out. He's so done with this shit.

"Let's see what Akaashi thinks about this,"

🌟🐈🌙🌏

"I can't believe you agreed to this," 

Tsukishima was now squished between Bokuto and Kuroo, with his stupid Cookie Ann headband in a theatre jam-packed of people.

"It's good for disguise!" Bokuto countered while stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Ok, first of all it doesn't even cover my face. Secondly, I think you three need disguises more than me," 

Akaashi interlaced his fingers with Bokuto's free hand. He knows his boyfriend can be a snob sometimes, but he's a thoroughgoing and attentive snob. He uses his left hand to eat so he can hold hands with Akaashi with his right. Coming down from a line of water users, his body temperature are always low, so he modified his hero suit to have a heating system. Even when he's not using his Quirk, his body temperature stays low and sometimes, it does bother him. Whether it be the classroom's AC or a cup of ice cream, he's always affected by these small changes in temperature. The brunette never talked to Bokuto about this, the guy just _knew_. He tightened his fingers around the owl man's palm, feeling in the heat. Though he has longer fingers, but Bokuto's palms are broader and warmer. He smiles and says. "Did you know that you're popular on every platform of social media?"

"Yeah! The video of you and Futame's fight blew up and it's the talk of the country," Kuroo ranted as he side eyed Tsukishima. Tsukishima was about to retort when the light dimmed and the musical, Big Bang Beat started. Lights and music blasted out at full volume as mascots came out to the stage and danced. Tsukishima leaned back into his seat. Well, he could have known if his phone wasn't took away by Aizawa. He squinted, show was too flashy for his own liking.

  
🌟🐈🌙🌏

  
After eating lunch inside S.S Columbia at the American Waterfront, they went to Raging spirits at Lost River Delta where they had Bokuto get the Fast Passes for this ride in the morning already so they're making their way in line. Tsukishima looked around at the lush green plants around them. The sound effects of the crickets and wild animals are so real that he feels he just walked into a lost temple deep inside a forest. Bokuto and Akaashi was walking in front of them, hand in hand like the married couple they are. His attention went to the long line of people above them, where a bunch of people was waving at him. He squinted his eyes and stopped, why the hell are people waving at him?

  
"Kyaaaa!! It's the boy from UA that I saw on Twitter the other day!"

"Whoa it's really him!"

"Oh my gosh! Is that Kuroo Tetsurou beside him? He looks better in real life,"

"Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou too! Hi guys!"

The squeals of fangirls soon reached the ears of all the passerbys around them and now they are all surrounded by fans, again. 

Tsukishima sneered and continued walking through the heaps of people calling him name. "How do they even know me?!"

  
The raven patted his back cheerfully. "Welcome to the daily life of a UA student, Tsukki. You'll grow to love the attention." Kuroo wriggled his eyebrows and hooked their arms together, pulling Tsukishima towards the ride while ranting about his day at class. Tsukishima side eyes the boy beside him, he usually doesn't like fast rides. He's downright terrified of them. His arm tightens around the raven's. But maybe, today he'll make an exception. The end of his lips upturn slightly, forming a smile as soft as butter. He feels alive for the first time in his life.

  
🌟🐈🌙🌏

  
The phone inside Kuroo's room beeps nonstop. It's beeps are soon covered by monstrous knocks on the door.

"Tetsurōu open this door right now!" Leiko continues to knocks on the door with her left hand while she calls Kuroo's phone number with the other. Her eyes tick with frustration and continues to knock some more. Soon the knocks become full on bangs, and a certain strawberry blonde next door just couldn't stand it anymore.

  
"Could you not? It's 10 in the morning!" Yaku flung his door open, his ears flicking in annoyance. The violent opening of the door startled Leiko, she immediately jumped on her feet.

  
"Oh, it's just you. Yakkun! Did you by any chance see Tetsurōu anywhere?" Leiko pleated. "He's not answering any of my calls."

  
"Oh him? He's out with Bokuto, and Akaashi from Year 2-A. Why don't you let him of a leash for a while? Let him have fun with his friends for goodness sake!" Yaku's tail swished at he remembered what Kuroo said to him that day. 'Don't tell her I'm going to an amusement park!'

  
The noirnette crossed her arms and glared at Yaku, looking at him with death in her eyes. Yaku looked at those poisonous green eyes, he gulped. He has to warn Kuroo one way or another. "If you don't tell me then I'll just have to find out myself." With a flick of her hair, she stomped her way out of the room.

  
🐈🐈🐈🐈

  
Tsukishima was visibly shaking through Magic Lamp Theatre and Sinbad's Story Voyage. It's not like he's cold of anything. He just really hates fast rides. Thank goodness these next two rides are just a mellow breeze of riding a boat in the dark, or else he wouldn't have survived the next ride. He watched the animatronics play out a story for them, he enjoys it, though It would be more entertaining if he was a kid. This time, it was Kuroo who was sitting beside him, who he both was happy and terrified for. It was dark and the music was loud, so it wouldn't hurt...to take a peek at Kuroo right? He admires Kuroo, everything about him. His bravery from the first time they met at the exam down to his stupid hair. His gaze wanderers from Kuroo's blank expression to his lips, he wonders while licking his own. How would it feel like against his.

He pokes Kuroo's arm, "Did you remember that riddle I told you at the infirmary?" 

The raven gives him a weird look, "Yeah what about it?"

"Well here's some of the rest. #0000FF,"

  
🌙🐈🌙🐈🌙

  
Kuroo was looking at the animatronics with a blank expression. He doesn't enjoy slow rides in general, there's no thrill in them. It's just so bland. He came here with Leiko before, she likes slow rides, so they never went of any of the popular rollercoasters. He practically slept through all of them. If it wasn't Tsukishima looking like an alien after Raging Spirits, he wouldn't have suggested this ride. At first, he did it out of consideration. But now, he's actually starting to enjoy it, little by little. He didn't know doing something boring with a special person can make the process so less excruciatingly painful! The dark atmosphere and whimsical whispers of couples near them makes the atmosphere more romantic than it even should. Kuroo was suddenly hyper aware of himself.

He cocked his head and raised an questioning eyebrow, "How about you tell me the riddle all at once?"

Tsukishima threw him a blank stare, the blonde then scoffed and smirked. "Nahhh, I enjoy the secrecy of it." 

  
🌟🌏🐈🌙

  
"Akaashi-san, may I ask for the time? It looks kinda late," Tsukishima says as he watches the dark starless sky. The four were now all standing outside the Museum of fantastic flight, where they experienced how it feels like fly. Soaring above fields and mountains, the flight takes off with the scenery constantly changing right before your eyes and below your dangling feet. As a breeze sweeps past your cheek, you'll catch the aroma of grass and roses. Like a bird flying freely, touring famous places around the world and take in fantastic sights.

  
"What bro damn, how can you feel like that all the time? Flying is so awesome, now I wanna grow wings too," Kuroo exclaimed, his eyes all starry. Tsukishima nodded suite, though he was flying the first time they met too, but he didn't experience much that time because it was a life and death situation. 

  
With a elegant flicker of a wrist, Akaashi looks at his watch. "It's 9:00 pm right now. 30 minutes till Fantasmic starts." Akaashi stops and puts a hand on his his boyfriend's tear dried cheeks. "I'm sorry Bokuto-san, it isn't your fault," Akaashi consoles as he rubs the excess tears flowing down his partner's cheeks. "But it's my job to get the Fast Passes for this ride and I failed!" Akaashi sighed as he prodded his boyfriend to come out under the bench.

"We can come next time,"

"But I really wanted to ride it today! Kuro really wanted it too and I made a bad experience for Tsukki..." 

Kuroo sat on the bench Bokuto was hiding under, which was taking the attention of everyone. Big fluffy wings flapped frivolously in anger, shaking the whole bench in the process like it's possessed by an angry spirit. Tsukishima sits on the bench too before the whole bench gets blasted off the face of the earth. Akaashi sighs, the line for Soaring: Fantastic Flight really took longer than he thought. Since the line went inside a museum, space was tight so Bokuto couldn't just fly inside, and it wouldn't be fair to the other people in line if Bokuto just swooped in and get a place in this thousand mile line. If anything it was his fault, he was the one who suggested this ride.

  
"Come out okay? I'll treat you to something _good of_ you come out," Akaashi stressed the good in his sentence.

  
Tsukishima stood face cold and arms crossed in front of the loving couple while Kuroo grimaced and fake-gagged. If anything, Tsukishima is kinda happy that they don't need to ride the Tower of Terror. He'd have enough rides to last 10 years. When suddenly someone bumped into Tsukishima's leg, he snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey watch-" But he immediately zipped his mouth when he heard a soft sob. There were 2 children, a boy and a girl, both no older than 7 years old. Judging by the similarity of their looks, they must be twins.

  
"Hey guys, are you lost?" Kuroo got up and asked them kneeled down and patted the both kids on the head. The boy sniffed as he looked at Kuroo watery eyed, "Mom and dad suddenly dissapeared and we only recognize you guys from UA TV..." 

  
The girl was much less anxious than her brother, she stood beside them with a stoic face and looked to the weird man that hid under a bench that was too small for his own good. 

"Pretty..." The sister kept ushering her brother to look at Bokuto's wings. When the boy took notice, he stopped sobbing abruptly and he crouched down as he touches the white-grey wings.

While touching the wings both children laughed toothily accompanied with shouts of excitement, "Your wings are really beautiful, Mr!" The boy shouted.

Bokuto turned his head slowly and sniffed, "Really?"

"Really, really! It's so soft and warm. When I grow up, I want to be a Hero just like you!" The boy turned around, showing his own pair of brown wings. Bokuto immediately crawled out of the bench, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" He shouted, regaining his loud demeanor. 

  
Bokuto grabbed the boy and positioned him on his shoulders, the owl hybrid then flapped his wings and it was a show all over again. The child screamed and giggled as he pulled Bokuto by the hair to which Bokuto winced in pain. Flapping his wings, he propelled them off the ground, not flying too high or too fast so that his friends can't catch up. 

  
When they made their way to the Tower of Terror, they spilt up to look for the children's parents. Tsukishima and Kuroo with the girl, Bokuto and Akaashi with the boy. Asking left and right for people who had lost a child. Their search was vain, without little luck because all the people they asked all shook their heads at their question. Thousands of rejections after, they regrouped in front of the gate to the Tower of Terror. The child though, was having the time of his life on Bokuto's shoulder, he hugged Bokuto's head. "I wanna have a picture with you so I can show off to my friends!"

  
To the owl's pleasure, he laughed in delight, "'Course you can lil bud!" When the child suddenly wriggled, Bokuto winced in pain as he gripped his hair even tighter. "Mama! Papa!" The boy waved over his head.

  
Two people with brown hair and matching pair of brown wings came rushing over, both looking terribly blue. "We were so worried Mako and Maki! Where have you been?" They took their child and bowed to the four of the boys. "We're so sorry for the trouble our children has caused you, here's something for you in return for bringing our children back to us," The mother of the twins held out 4 Fast Passes for them. "They're for the Tower of Terror,"

  
Bokuto smiled genuinely because Tsukishima can tell that even the ends of his eyes are smiling. "Thank you but I think you guys need them more than I do," He then winked to Mako and Maki. They both winked back. After thanking them again and taking photos for their children, they still offered up their tickets. But Bokuto still turned them down and they all went their separate ways.

  
The night view of Mediterranean Harbor is as romantic as it could get with fairy lights illuminating everything in an amorous light, accompanied with the soft italian music in the background, successfully making an intimate atmosphere.

  
Bokuto and Akaashi strolled along the deck, hand in hand while looking at their reflection on the murky river surface.

"They'd make a good pair, don't you think so too?" His gaze went to Kuroo and Tsukishima who's standing in line to buy the famous green alien mochi from a food cart.

Bokuto pondered before answering, "Hmm...I don't think so,"

Akaashi looked at his boyfriend in disbelief, "Why do you think so?"

"Because..." He averted his gaze back to the river, "Kuroo's practically _engaged_ right? Leiko told me,"

Akaashi never whipped his head so fast, "What?!" He shouted at the owl man saucer eyed. "Kuroo would tell us the first thing if he knew this! Which means, she didn't-"

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Kuroo barged in, holding one cup of mochi with each hand. 

Bokuto stared as his boyfriend's expression immediately went from insanely panicked to dead neutral, he swears Akaashi's facial control is more scary than his Quirk. "We're talking about absolute nothing that would piqued your interest." He spoke in a tone that's as flat as a stone pavement in their school as threw a hand over Bokuto's mouth, muffling his boyfriend's words.

"Well here's your mochi," Kuroo gave them a weird look. They stood by the river, Bokuto handfeeding Akaashi while the other two looked the other way of their friends disgusting display of affection.

From his peripheral vision, he can see the blonde eyeing his hand. Probably not his hand, but maybe what he's holding?

"Which flavor do you want? You can have 'em, I'm not that hungry," Kuroo asked suddenly, making the blonde blush and stutter. "I-I wasn't staring!" He accidentally admitted. Has he really been that obvious? 

"Here," Kuroo took the strawberry flavored mochi and picked it into Tsukishima's cup. "I know your like strawberry,"

  
Tsukishima putted a hand up as the blush grew from his cheeks to his ears, "N-no, I d-don't like strawberry flavored products. But, if you don't mind, can you...give me your chocolate mochi? I'll pay you back,"

  
Kuroo smirked as he inched closer into Tsukishima's personal place. "Oh yeah? Pay me back with what?" He purred deeply into Tsukishima's ear. "A kiss perhaps?" The noise around Tsukishima dulled down until he can only hear his heart thumping and the hot breath of the raven trickling down his ears. Kuroo notices the blush that blooms so cute against the blonde's pale skin. Tsukishima took a clumsy step backwards and looks away, finding distraction in eating his share of mochi aggressively. Kuroo hangs back, fighting the smiles that wants to break out. His gaze soft so he doesn't miss a moment of the charming blonde in front of him.

  
After eating the two chocolate mochi, one given by Kuroo. He really didn't feel like eating the strawberry one. Artificial strawberry never did feel right on his tougue.

  
"Here," He picked the strawberry mochi and dumped it into Kuroo's cup. 

  
"I'm full." The raven didn't even poke the mochi with his toothpick, he picked it up with his fingers and threw it into his mouth like it's the most natural thing in the world. The gesture made Bokuto's brow lift questionably high.

There were more people gathering around due to the night parade. They moved with the crowd so they could get a better view of the show.

Bokuto poked on Akaashi's arm, "Do you see that 'Kaashi! He eating _sweets_ , and he's not dying!"

"To think that one day the ever do stubborn Kuroo-san will change," Akaashi smirked as he took out his phone and snapped a quick photo of them. "Maybe he's finally found his match,"

Kuroo and Tsukishima walked in front of them, shoulder to shoulder, sarcastic comment to weak comeback, the latter losing at the battle of words. Bokuto's gaze softened. A sudden feeling of fondness started to bubble in his chest.

  
"I take back what I said," He said as his eyes were trained on the pair walking leisurely in front of them. Kuroo still chewing on the mochi lazily without a hint of disgust on his face with a Tsukishima doing a terrible attempt of calming himself down because he's blushing noticably at the tip of his ears.

"I do think they'll make a great couple."

🐈🌕🌟🌏

Fantasmic was a night parade that took place on the river of Mediterranean Harbor, which was located near the main entrance. 

The show started off with 4 decorated float boats with one a particular tree looking boat in the middle. Soon, songs started to roll in and the crowd was wonderstruck at all the water quirk users dancing gracefully on the water surface, using their quirk to make elegant whips of water turn and twirl around their bodies like fine silk ribbons. Tsukishima can't help but peek at Akaashi, wondering if he could do it too.

  
While the water ballerinas danced, the programmed audio animatronics of disney characters continued their performance. Soon, icy cold mist covered the whole river and the surface was frozen. The crowd fell silent as the music dropped. Low confused whispers can be heard through the stillness of the air. None of the boats moved when suddenly sprays of blue and red fire blasted out from the boat in the middle and the music returned full on with a bang. The fire are shaped into disney characters, and some moved and waved from above the crowd, making the performance even more electrifying as the crowd cheered and shouted at the flying fire Mickey. Pieces of melted ice on the surface was still on fire, floating around aimlessly. What astonished the crowd was the real, breathing purple dragon that came up from beneath the lake, breathing blue fire and lighting the whole lake up like a lightbulb in the attic. Soon, fireworks lit up the cloudless sky with it's arrange of colour and shapes. However the fire from the dragon didn't stop, it's range got bigger and bigger until it reached the crowd of people, it's speed faster than lightning. 

  
Mako and Maki stood at end of the railing, seeing fire at the speed of light. They know, they _know_ what's going to happen if they don't run away. They're frozen in ice, their body won't listen to them no matter what. Their eyes watered in fear as their hazel orbs reflected the blue fire that was helplessly coming at them. Maki ran into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. They're going to die. 

_"Hey! Hey! Hey!"_

A flash of grey came swooping and now they're in the air, Mako looked down at the place where they stood just now, the concrete ground have been burnt black by the dragon's horrendous flames. Bokuto dropped the family off at the entrance and he told them to run.

  
"Don't look down," As he gave Mako and Maki one last look. Mako wriggled against his mother's grasps and jumped down, he started sprinting to the owl man. He hugged him with tears of salty warm tears hanging by a thread on his eyes, "Don't die, Bokuto Nii-san. I still want a Hero to look up to!"

Encouraged by the Mako's little speech, tears formed on Bokuto's eyes too. He rubbed them and hugged Mako back, "Watch tomorrow's news Mako, you'll be surprised to see how awesome I am!" And he took off into the smoke-clad sky.

  
Bokuto flew high above the lake to access on the situation. A malfunctioning dragon, lots of burning, people running towards the entrance, people stuck on a broken bridge...people stuck on a broken bridge?! His wings puffed up in excitement. He's not known as the 'Saviour' in UA for nothing.

"Bokuto!!" A drowning women shouted hoarsely as she fought for air. He turned to her.

"Bokuto!"

"Bokuto..."

"Bo-kuto!"

"Bo..."

His hyper sense of hearing are being drowned out by all the civilians shouting for help. He scanned the area as he scooped 5 people out of the deep murky waters. Ugly tears were streaming down, he wants to save them all! _'Move wings...flap faster damnit! Damnit!!'_

As Bokuto flew under the bridge, he caught 6 people in the air. With 11 people in his care, his speed slowed down significantly. He couldn't...He has the strength to save, but he doesn't have the time, or space. Bokuto shook his head as he looked at his boyfriend, Akaashi has always been the light in his darkness and he still is this time. The brunette was battling in the front line all by himself. He smiled proudly, his boyfriend is so, so brave. His smile reflected how encouraging his boyfriend is to him, even if the brunette didn't tell him anything directly. His presence, his being is enough to slap Bokuto in the face. _His_ Akaashi.

  
All of the gazing at Akaashi has distracted him while he was saving people. He didn't notice when a middle aged woman slipped through his arm.

Bokuto gasped, "Shit," as he dove down to catch the falling woman.

"I got her," A bored voice answered. Bokuto blinked in surprise, it could only belong to the one and only.

"Tsukki!"

The woman who fell down just now was now floating on a dolphin. Where did a dolphin come from? The owl turned his head a full 360°, which made Tsukishima saucer eyed with amazement and disturbance. All of the civilians that was drowning now floating with grey dolphins on their arms.Tsukishima was standing majestically on two too.

"I can't bring them up, the distance between the lake and the ground is too steep. Just in case you don't know, dolphins can't walking on land." 

Akaashi rarely smiles, even if he did, it'll be over if you blink. If Akaashi smile was a little as it could go, then Tsukishima's is even fainter. But not that he can't notice, even in the dark and terrible situation, he can still see. A soft smile. He's an owl after all.

"Go save them, _Guardian_ ,"

🐬🎢🔥

  
From his peripheral vision, he can see Bokuto carrying people to safety. He's famous for his near-death last minute rescues afterall. His ability to adapt to tight situations are always amazing to Akaashi. Seeing his boyfriend save the souls of the weak and helpless, ignites the fire of a Hero deep inside the water cold inside him. Bokuto's specialty is Rescue and his specialty is, well, _Combat._

  
Lean hands touch the water, he closes his eyes feels them. With a twitch of his finger, the water is vibrating with life energy, not from the people that fell inside it. But it's _original_ inhabitants. Signs of life appeared just now after the attack happened. He smirks, it seems Tsukishima will be a fantastic Rescue Hero. Maybe Bokuto and him can even go on rescue missions someday.

  
Akaashi cracks his knuckles as he conjures up the lake water near the dragon, concentrating them into a water cannon bigger than the dragon itself. He's definately going to feel nauseated later but he doesn't care. People's life are as stake. The tsunami of water thunders when it made direct impact on the dragon's chest, blowing a wide hole in it. 

His audiences clapped as he killed the dragon in one blow.

🌊🏃🌊

  
Kuroo stood on the middle of the 4 boats that floated in the middle as he froze at Akaashi's magnificent display of Quirk. Sometimes, he can forget how powerful Akaashi is with his docile demeanor. 

Before the dragon went berserk, Kuroo swore he saw a shadow moving around the top of this boat and it's not Mickey Mouse. The shadow is slim and petite, the body of a woman. 

"I know you're here! Come out," Kuroo warned, his tone dangerously low. His yellow feline-like orbs narrowed as they darted around looking for his target. Ever since telling Tsukishima of his past, he felt an invisible weight has lifted off his shoulders and he notices that, he can control his original Quirk better too. He manifested a small cutting knife in his hands, just in case he gets a surprise attack.

No one believes him but after witnessing the death of his parents with his bare eyes, he seems to have developed a completely different Quirk. He explains to Bokuto once that the concept is the exactly the same as bipolarity.

_"Did you know that people that experienced trauma are more likely to develop Bipolar Personality Disorders? Their different personalities jumps out just in case they're faced with the same situation again. It's a defense mechanism,"_

_Bokuto nodded and made a noise of agreement. Kuroo slouches, he knows Bokuto doesn't have the braincells to understand but it's good to have someone listen to him for once. "For me, it's kinda of a Bipolar Quirk Disorder,"_

  
"Tetsurōu?" A frail voice answered.

Kuroo's blood stopped coarsing and his breath stilled as he slowly come to a recognition. It dawned on him that the owner of this voice belongs to...

"Leiko! What are you doing here?" They lock eyes. But none of them were smiling.

Those emerald eyes no longer glowing a healthy shine, she looked at him with disappointment. "We're breaking up, Tetsurōu,"

A knife plunges into her throat.

At that moment, the world was cancelled of noise. There's no panicked screaming, there's no swashing of water, there's no shouts for help. He couldn't even hear his own breathing. It was like the world ended and he was the only one alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to end with a kiss but idk why the hell the story took a detour and eh. Honestly, life doesn't always go according to planning.
> 
> If you watched the Guardians of Ga'hoole then you'll know why Bokuto's Hero name is Guardian! 
> 
> Btw guys 🥺🥺 I have news. I'm posting a BAKT fic maybe later in today or tomorrow. Anyways, here's a snippet into the fic:
> 
> "Run away! Call Yaku-san for backup!" Tsukishima shouted.
> 
> But Kuroo was having none of it, to where his mates are, he'll be there too, with them. "But what if he takes us into his house huh? You guys know what that means..." 
> 
> "Means we get bound to him until he loves us and we love him or help him do some kind of favour," Tsukishima hissed with a deep frown on his face.
> 
> 🧶Cafe AU🐈  
> ⚠️ Warning ⚠️  
> Writer wrote this with an intended infinite amount of fluff. Along with graphic descriptions of how long Tsukki's legs are, how beefy Bokuto's cake is, and how sexy Kuroo's bedhair is. (Feat. Akaashi as Narrator)
> 
> I felt very inspired when I was watching this web drama during my writer's block. (I have too many fics to complete help) Anyways enjoy!


	18. A Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bokuroo is strong in this one

Kuroo didn't appear in school the next day. Well, that's to be expected when you accidentally killed your to-be-fiance. But the bedhead's prolonged disappearance was worrying Tsukishima. How many days have it been? 9? 12? And he still haven't made an appearance. The school have been in lockdown since the Disney incident. Teachers seem to have been troubled by the incident too. Bokuto, Akaashi and he himself have been called to the office countless times to confess what happened that night. They always cycled through the same answer every time.

Parade. Dragon. BOOM! Fire. Akaashi fighting dragon. Bokuto and Tsukishima saving civilians.

To be honest, none of them knew where or what Kuroo was doing. It was just the sudden bone chilling scream they heard. When Tsukishima got there, Kuroo was hugging an ashen body of a girl. His expression immediately darkened when he finally recognized who the girl was. 

"Tsukki...Tsukki..." He called out his name as if Tsukishima was his only salvation. Dull yellow orbs stared at his soul, his eyes pleading Tsukishima for a reaction, for forgiveness. "Don't...don't g-go away, don't-t leave me. I-t was...was an accident,"

Tsukishima's heart broke at how much Kuroo was shaking with the lifeless body in his hands. Without even thinking, he just hugged Kuroo. The Kuroo who looks so frightened, the bloodied Kuroo, the Kuroo whom he knows did not kill this person. Kuroo was like a thistle flower, soft on the outside but thorny the more deeper you get to know him. He embraces this broken man in front of him, he loves every part of him, even the sharp ones.

After school, Tsukishima consulted Akaashi in Kuroo's sudden protact absence. The brunette just shook his head and said Kuroo hasn't been in his dormitory ever since that day. He hasn't been answering his calls and texts too.

Everywhere he goes, all he hears is Kuroo's name on everyone's lips. The bastard's been the gossip of the school! 

"To think I used to like him too! I know he's falling out of love with his girlfriend, but he doesn't need to kill her!"

"I know right?! That's so cruel!"

"Did you know? Aiko told me that on the night of _his_ attack, he actually went on a date with some other guy!"

Tsukishima's eyes ticked in annoyance. His? HIS? Why the hell do they make it sound like Kuroo killed her deliberately?! 

"Hey, you two over there,"

The two girls met Tsukishima's glare as they immediately felt the temperature around them drop a few degrees. "Don't talk shit about people that you don't know," He stepped closer, the two girls shrunk under his dominating height. "Are you going eat shit if the media they told you it was good for health? Fucking pathetic! Find something else to run your mouth with,"

One of the girls screeched. "What's your problem?!"

"Mind you own business you jerk!!" The two girls ran away.

Tsukishima's fist went white with resisting all his urge to punch punch the two bitches in their faces. He marched down the hallway and turned into the toilet. He froze when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Woah, Kuroo-san wasn't kidding," He examines his sclera and rubs them. As if his black sclera was a figment of his imagination, his eyes returned to its original state. He wonders what triggers it as he made his way back to class.

🐾💔

It was one month after when Kuroo finally decided to appear in school again. But he wasn't the same, he had dark purple bags under his eyes, making his eyes appear droopy and ugly. The skin around his cheeks were sticking to his cheekbones. Kuroo has prominent cheekbones, so it made them even hollower and pale. There was no smirk to be seen, the most he did was only a tight lipped smile to his best friend, which worried Bokuto to no end.

Bokuto never seen Kuroo so down before. Although he's emotional himself, he's always had Akaashi to cheer him up. But Kuroo now...he doesn't have anyone. His parents are dead, his girlfriend is dead and most of his relatives don't care much about him. He gave his best friend a determinated gaze, saying to himself he's going to use this little time in between recess to cheer his Kuroo up.

"Kubro...if anything you still have me. We can talk it out ya know?" Bokuto prodded his best friend.

Kuroo grunted into the table, "Stop talking to me Bokuto. You're going get into trouble,"

"Don't be silly! I've been in so much trouble that no trouble bothers me now!" Bokuto laughed and slapped a carefree hand onto Kuroo's back. 

Kuroo had his face buried in his arms, who looks like he's taking a nap, which is deceiving to most people. But Bokuto knew better, he knows that Kuroo's drowning in overwhelming guilt and doesn't have the guts to face anyone right now.

"Hey? Kuroooo,"

"..."

Hearing no answer, he shook his best friend's shoulder.

"..."

Bokuto stuck out his tougue in thought. Oh! Maybe this should work, it's something Kuroo always does whenever he's down. Bokuto peaked down the table as he gentle shook Kuroo's shoulder.

"Hey! Lo--" The words stunned out of his mouth, because Kuroo, his best friend in the world, has tears dripping down his face.

Kuroo took Bokuto's hand and slammed it down to the table. "Enough! Stop bothering me!"

"I-I was--"

"Then stop helping! You're no help in the first place and I never needed your help! If anything, you're making things w-worse," He sniffed and used the back of his hands to wipe his tears, "You don't understand anything so stop acting like you do! You're think you know what's going on because you're on scene but no! You're _stupid!_ Your small birdbrain obviously doesn't know what's going on. Shit goes deeper than you can imagine. My provisional licence will get taken away from me and I have to drop out from school. Then, I'll never have the chance to arrest those sick fucks that killed my parents in front of me! I have been on trial 7 times this month and been questioned by the police, media, stalkers, court more times that you, Akaashi and Tsukishima combined. You...just don't understand," The raven's gaze sunk to the ground in shame, "I'm a criminal, I'm a murderer, I'm a V--" He stopped mid sentence, unable to say that word. His gaze flickered from the floor to Bokuto's face. Kuroo swallowed in regret because his anger pushed Bokuto off the edge. The winged boy's proud wings has deflated, falling boneless to the ground while it's owner tears dropped down like a rainstorm.

"Fine! What if I don't know anything! What if I'm dumb and stupid and everything you've said? But that doesn't hinder our friendship Kuroo! And don't you dare say the _V-word_! No matter how many people you'd killed, I'll never leave your side! Listen to me, Kuroo Tetsurou. You'll never ever be a killer to me, you hear that?!" Tears pooled around his golden orbs, "If you're dropping out then I'll drop out too! If you're not going to be a Hero...then," Bokuto went to his bag and ruffled out his Provisional Hero License. He held out the piece of plastic in front of the bedhead.

Kuroo looked at the flimsy card dangling in front of him, "What do you think you're doing you sick fuck?!" Kuroo's voice cracked as he cried out.

"I'll go _wherever_ you go Kuroo. Bros for life." 

He snapped his hard earned License in front of Kuroo. The raven's hands are now on Bokuto's collar. Hazel eyes staring coldly into gold orbs. 

"You'll never make it Bokuto Koutarou. You're just a stupid wild animal, you'll never make it academically." He shook the owl hybrid, each shake getting weaker and weaker "Don't-t, don't..." His voice quavered as tears came out and drizzled down his face again, he punched Bokuto weakly in the chest, "Don't sacrifice so much for a person like me,"

"I'm a murderer,"

"Not in my dictionary," 

"You're insane..."

"What if I am?"

Kuroo couldn't control his tears anymore and he doesn't dare look Bokuto in the eyes. He's not brave enough that he thinks if he looks another second the dam inside him will break down. "I need some fresh air,"

After Kuroo left the classroom, the class sprang back alive with voices as if they haven't been breathing all through Bokuto and Kuroo's fight. While Asahi and Daichi comforted the depressed Bokuto that found comfort under the darkness of the desk, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood solemnly apart from everyone else. 

Yaku eyed Oikawa, "You don't think that Kuroo did it either don't you?"

Iwaizumi crossed his arms as he spoke. "We all have doubts but after knowing Kuroo for all these years. I can genuinely say that he didn't do it." 

"It's more like he couldn't do it! He's too pussy for that dark shit." Oikawa rolled his eyes. A vein popped out of Iwaizumi's forehead, he slapped Oikawa on the brains. The pretty boy just scoffed, "We all know that he chickened out on our little hand wrestling competition. Don't tell me you forgot Iwa-chan. You're the unbeatable champion!"

Yaku glared at Oikawa as he continued, "Anyways we need a plan,"

Iwaizumi nooded in agreement, "We need to gather lots of manpower for this heist,"

Oikawa smirked devilish, "And I know just who to find,"

🏞️⛰️

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood alongside the flowerbed what Yachi was tending along the school's outdoor walkaways. Yachi and Yamaguchi are both in the same class, Class 1-C. They both seemed to have formed a close bond without Tsukishima's presence. The blonde squinted at his best friend's flushed face whenever the petite girl laughs at his lame jokes, a bond that's _more_ than friends. 

"It's cool that you're already the vice president of the flowering club!" Yamaguchi praises, earning another gleeful laugh from the blonde girl.

"I'm only picked as vice president because of my Quirk!" She answered with a blush on her face. 

Tsukishima can't seem to shake off his curiosity, "Is that why you're wearing gloves all the time?"

Yachi quickly adverted her gaze to the ground. Tsukishima felt guilty for scaring her, maybe it came out too rushed. "My Quirk is nothing interesting," She said in a meek tone. Tsukishima scoffed, "Care to show us?"

"I-if you would like to,"

Yachi took off her gloves and softly tapped the flower pot, "I can't control my Quirk well, that's why I wear gloves all the time," She laughed. The previously seedless pots sprouted to life with vines under her one touch. Curly vines wrapped itself elegantly around the pot, and a small bunch of lilac petals popped out, it was a bunch of Hydrangeas. Yamaguchi has his eyes almost bulged out, "Your Quirk is so amazing!" His eyes were practically shining.

Yachi blushed again, turning her face away from Yamaguchi's prying gaze, "I-its nothing as good as Ushijima's Quirk! I can only grow in small amounts...like one or two at a time. And it only works on species of flowers that I know very well! Ushijima's is like BWAH and roots of trees just shoot out from the ground..." She trailed off to talking how amazing Ushijima's Quirk is compared to hers, animating her talk vividly with various hand motions.

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows, he raised his hand in the middle of Yachi's rambling, politely cutting the girl from her talk. Yachi immediately halted. "Ok, first of all. You're so silly to compare yourself to the number 1 in this school Yachi! We all have our strength and weaknesses. He's strength is fighting while yours is nurturing. I bet he can't compete when it comes to tending a pot of fragile flowers! And..." Yamaguchi trails off, his voice getting smaller and smaller with each word. "Your Quirk is definitely more p-prettier than his..." Yamaguchi stuttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Tsukishima was suddenly felt hyper aware of his existence. He made a disgusted face at his best friend's shameless flirting. Like he's saying, Hello? I'm still here!

Well, shameless or not. It seems to be working like a charm. Poor girl, she's so red that Tsukishima might have mistaken it for a heatstroke if he didn't personally stood here and listened to Yamaguchi's little 'encouragement'. He sighed and swinged his head back, at least he can see they're getting somewhere. He wishes he could say the same for his love life. Kuroo--he probably doesn't even want to see him right now!

Speak of the devil, the second he turned his back against them, he saw a familiar mop of black hair wander down the stairs. Their eyes meet, Tsukishima immediately felt an invisible flow of electricity strike through them. 

Now that Tsukishima finally gets to see Kuroo in person, he can actually see how messed up Kuroo's been after the incident. Purple bags under his eyes, hollow cheeks, bloodshot eyes and the messier than usual bed hair. 

Feeling guilty of how tired Kuroo looks, he gathered up all his courage and asked the half-zombie in front of him, gently and softly, "Feeling alright?"

Two words. Two words was what it took to break Kuroo. Kuroo's lips trembled as the dam he's been holding inside him crumbled down. So far he's been able to hold it out to his best friend, his classmates and even to everyone when he walked through the halls, but Tsukishima was the only person who can break him down bit by bit with just his bare presence. He's his lighthouse, his disaster relief shelter, his safe haven. The only one he can turn to without getting judged.

Tsukishima, seeing tears leak down profusely from the raven's eyes. He immediately went in for a hug, no words were exchanged but the blonde instinctively knew the raven need some peace and quiet. He shot a glare to Yamaguchi's snickering face and pulled Kuroo to somewhere private.

❤️They live in my head rent-free❤️

Tsukishima stopped when they reached a garden located in the far south of UA. 

The raven still clinging and snuggling into the crook of his shoulder, sobbing softly as he mumbled incoherent words. Long fingers combed through the nest of hair lovingly, his heart ached when he saw how heavy Kuroo kept heaving. He knows Kuroo's broken in many ways and he's happy that Kuroo's sharing it with him by showing his vulnerable side. The recess bell have long rang but Tsukishima chose to ignore it. The pair stood under the shade of an old tree, surrounded by flowers of unknown species, slowly swaying to the rhythm of the wind. 

Now, they're sitting under a tree. Kuroo's head resting on Tsukishima's shoulder, staring into space. "Feeling better now bedhead?" The blonde asked in the voice of a loving mother while rubbing small gentle circles with his thumb on the raven's hand. He felt Kuroo's head bob on his shoulder, "Thanks...and sorry for spoiling your uniform," 

"You don't have to apologize for something so small silly, it's just a piece of cloth," Tsukishima said without an ounce of sarcasm in his tone. The bird continued their melodic chirps as they stayed quiet in that position for some time. Kuroo's eyelashes fluttered, trying not to doze off to Tsukishima's soft singing. Kuroo sighed contently and snuggled closer to Tsukishima, feeling the blonde's head radiate off his body. He didn't had quality sleep in days. 

[_"Tall and gentle, too hot to handle~"_](https://youtu.be/trJ0FcAUyHs) Tsukishima started the song with this all so soothing voice.

Kuroo's eyes flutter wide, his urge to sleep instantly gone.

_"You're all that I want, you're all that I want~"_ Tsukishima even giggled at the end. God, this is going to be the end of him.

_"Oh, baby, sweet as nectar, honey suckle, you make every thing so fun',"_

His heart stops as his breathing stills.

_"Oh, boy, my sweet boy~"_

Dread spreads across Kuroo's face when he thought that Tsukishima could possibly be hinting that he already has given his heart out for another person. 

_"Hey, you got a smile so bright, your pearls be making me so blind,"_

Another person making Tsukishima smile, giving him everything he couldn't. He truly doesn't deserve him.

_"Oh, you sugar coast your words, just to make sure that I don't get hurt, you make me higher than a sire, treat me like royalty,"_

Well of course, he just became a fucking criminal.

_"Do me a favor, and just take me away,"_

_"Just take me away **Kuroo-san** ,"_

Kuroo snapped his head up, he swore Tsukishima just sung his name. But it was so soft, like the whistles of the wind, maybe he's just hallucinating from the lack of sleep. It's Tsukishima after all, he's just too good to be true. The blonde just continued singing the next verse of the song.

_"Tall and gentle, too hot to handle..."_ Tsukishima interlaced their fingers together. Their hands fit together like a ring. Kuroo turned his gaze so he can get the full view of the beautiful blonde singing like a Siren next to him. He's just too much to take in at once. Kuroo's heart lept a beat and another as he grazes his free hand softly along the soft milky cheeks of Tsukishima. The way those long blonde lashes that flutter daintily when they interlock gazes.

_"You're all that I want, you're all that I want..."_ Tsukishima's voice rumbled along Kuroo's chest as eyes fluttered his eyes closed and leaned over, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's waist and whined, like a kitten asking their owners attention. The raven returned the hug and Tsukishima purred contently in Kuroo's arms. 

Suddenly, everything was going from grays and blues to reds and oranges. His heart couldn't contain the love that was going a million miles a minute. It was dancing and sizzling and overflowing. It hit a wall straight on and exploded into magnificent fireworks. The golden love, the pure love of this boy infront of him is unmatched and unparalleled.

_"... Don't you know baby?"_

Completely uncaring to finish the song, Tsukishima looked up from below and their gazes connected again. Kuroo couldn't keep himself from looking at Tsukishima right now. Soft pinkish mouth half open, he just looks to deliciously kissable. 

Kuroo tilted Tsukishima's head with his hand gently and smiled. The blonde blinked in confusion when their foreheads touched. His confusion was instantly washed down with relief when he felt the bedhead smile against his skin. Staring into those molten orbs, Tsukishima felt something odd wash over him. This feeling was bizarre to him, it was the combination of melting into Kuroo's embrace, hugging and snuggling the world out of him and being with him. He loves the warmth Kuroo gives off, if he can be granted only one wish, he would chose to stay in this moment forever. The moment of where they hug under a shady tree, hands intertwined, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. A moment where everything was forgotten.

Their noses bumped due to the akward angle, but Tsukishima chose not to care. All important is the boy in front of him, and is all that that matters to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the 5k!! I really appreciate y'all giving you time to read my brainrot! ❤️❤️❤️💕
> 
> The song that Tsukki sung is called sweet boi by Chevy! 
> 
> So many ideas~ So little time~ I wish there would just be a machine where I can pour all my thoughts into and they automatically turn into sheets and sheets of words~
> 
> I had a BAKT dream recently and after I woke up, I was like "I gotta write this!!!" Basically it's ABO featuring Alpha BoKuroAka and Omega Tsukki where they all had kids with Kei. The infamous Bokuto Twins that are the star athletes of the school. Their younger sister Akaashi who's the most beautiful and sought after girl in school, dudes are asking out her left and right. Then there's their youngest brother, Kuroo. Who's the head of the student council and already preparing to go to university when he's just 16☠️ He's the smartest out of all his siblings. 
> 
> Haven't decided on their names yet but I think i think I'll make these into a series/collection of one-shots. 
> 
> If you guys have anything to ask, feel free to comment! Have a nice day! 🌻🌻🌻


End file.
